Entre las sombras
by Yolangelita
Summary: Kagome creyó que iba a tener un matrimonio normal con Sesshomaru Taisho, pero cuando van a vivir a la antigua vivienda de su marido cosas muy extrañas comienzan a surgir en su entorno. Él está envuelto alrededor de un aura oscura donde abundan los secretos y el misterio de su persona. ¿Te atreves a conocer al verdadero Sesshomaru Taisho?
1. Prólogo

Kagome creyó que iba a tener un matrimonio normal con Sesshomaru Taisho, pero cuando van a vivir a la antigua vivienda de su marido cosas muy extrañas comienzan a surgir en su entorno. Él está envuelto alrededor de un aura oscura donde abundan los secretos y el misterio de su persona.

Pensó que lo conocía pero nadie nunca llega a conocer a alguien totalmente, hay secretos oscuros que se nos escapan por la apariencia y el buen camuflaje que usan las personas tal y como Sesshomaru lo hizo con ella, pero no volvería a caer en sus despiadadas garras, no volvería con él ni en un millón de años. Lo amaba, aun así estaba completamente intimidada.

¿Se atreverá ella a ver más allá del amor que siente por él?

¿Descubrirá el pasado de Sesshomaru?

Al parecer si, al encontrarse con un antiguo diario en pergaminos donde conocerá más de lo que quería saber.

 _—No puedes hacerme esto Ángel, yo te amo._

Pero ella negó con la cabeza tragándose las lágrimas.

 _—No me dejes –lo escuchó susurrar-._

Ahora era demasiado tarde, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

 **Autor:** Caroline Vief.

 **Código:** 1510125456389.  
 **Fecha:** 12-oct-2015 18:22 UTC.  
 **Licencia:** Todos los derechos reservados.

 _Copyright © Todos los Derechos Reservados._


	2. Capítulo 1

**_—Sólo el amor puede ayudar a vivir —Oscar Wilde._**

 _Narrado por Kagome:_

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta para mí y sin titubeos entró mientras yo le seguía, ese lugar me causaba escalofríos pero debo acostumbrarme pues a partir de ahora este será mi nuevo hogar.

Mi esposo me tomó la mano para llevarme a la amplia sala donde estaban cinco personas, estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo me iban a tratar.

A pesar de que nos habíamos casado Sesshomaru no invitó a nadie de su familia o tal vez ellos no habían querido asistir ¿Ellos estarían enojados porque nos casamos?

—Kagome, ellos son Inuyasha, Kikyo, Jaken, Lin y Rin.

—Mucho gusto.

Pero nadie respondió, sin embargo no dejaban de mirarme.

Me sentí incómoda todos me miraban con el ceño fruncido, como si me reprocharan algo en silencio.

Dios, ellos no estaban contentos de que yo estuviese casada con Sesshomaru.

—Vamos.

Él tomó mi mano conduciéndome por un pasillo oscuro como casi todo este lugar, me ponía de nervios.

— ¿Porqué esto está tan oscuro Sesshomaru? Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Le escuche reír entonces sonreí.

—Este es el estilo de mi hermana Lin, cuando quieras puedes cambiar todo.

— ¡¿En serio?!

Reí y él me miró sonriendo, aproveché para lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Escuché y el jadeo de alguien pero lo ignoré.

—Pero no haré nada en absoluto aunque esto sea un poco tétrico, mientras esté contigo todo está bien.

Sesshomaru miró atrás de mí y me haló hasta entrar a una amplia habitación, no pude mirar más pues me encontraba acorralada entre la puerta y el pecho de mi esposo.

Alcé la mirada encontrándome con los ojos azules que tanto me gustaban y con su sonrisa arrogante.

—Al fin mía –susurró-.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar mi cuello y tímidamente abracé sus hombros.

No quería separarme de él por ningún motivo, desde que lo había conocido hacía un año se había dedicado a enamorarme y aunque al principio había sido dura con él, su amor supero todas mis barreras.

Sus besos fueron bajando más y más entonces literalmente me arrancó la camisa con rudeza y eso aunque me avergüence admitirlo me excito mucho más.

Sus labios rozaron mi pecho aún sobre el sostén mientras que me miraba a los ojos, me sentía avergonzada pero más que eso emocionada, le amaba demasiado y si había alguien a quien quisiera entregar mi pureza era a él.

Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos sonrió.

A continuación llevó sus manos a mi espalda deshaciéndose de la molesta prenda que nos separaba, Sesshomaru rápidamente tomó un pezón en la boca mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro, yo solté un jadeo ante la sensación aparte de que su barba hacía contacto contra mi piel desnuda y eso me encantaba.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para cargarme estilo nupcial hasta la gran cama de la habitación lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Había olvidado que debía hacer esto al entrar en la habitación, lo siento cariño.

Por último me dio un beso en los labios yo no hice más que sonreír.

Después de acostarme en su cama comenzó a desabrochar mi blue jeans y a deslizarlo hasta que los lanzó al suelo, no podía estar más avergonzada.

Sesshomaru me miró mientras llevaba su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acariciaba, estaba encima de mi pero no dejaba caer su peso a penas nos rozábamos. Primero empezó a repartir besos por mi cara, desde la frente hasta la barbilla, sin dejar de hacerlo sentí que una de sus manos acariciaba mi parte más intima sobre las bragas, jadee de sorpresa nuevamente, no esperaba que me tocara justo _ahí_ mientras me besaba con tanta dulzura.

Pude sentirlo sonreír en medio de besos.

Ahora bien, yo quería hacer algo con él, algo que lo sorprendiera pero ¿Qué?

Sonreí y con algo de pena comencé a hacer lo que pensé, él aun usaba toda su ropa mientras que yo solo conservaba mis bragas. Toqué su pecho, sentí como él suspiró, comencé a bajar mi mano aun más y finalmente introduje mi mano en su pantalón.

Sesshomaru dejó de besarme y buscó mi rostro algo sorprendido, yo sonreír tratando de parecer pícara asimismo moví la mano y me encontré con su erección la cual acaricié levemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos de mi esposo, ya no eran azules, el color era algo bastante extraño y sin más tiempo Sesshomaru asaltó mi boca sin compasión.

Entonces sacó mi mano de entre sus pantalones, yo pensé que no le había gustado sin embargo al ver con la rapidez que se deshacía de los mismos solo pude sonreír.

Como me había dado cuenta el no llevaba bóxers así que pude ver su excitación, él sonrió al verme algo apenada y se inclinó a darme un beso en el vientre para luego bajar con lentitud mis bragas.

Nuevamente se acomodó encima de mí y me besó con intensidad a la vez que con una mano acariciaba mi cuerpo a diferencia de mí que acariciaba su largo cabello castaño, su pene rozaba mi entrada mientras que yo me sentía extasiada. Con rapidez le quité la camisa a Sesshomaru para después volvernos a besar, mi esposo comenzó a acariciarme con vehemencia entre mis muslos y yo no pude resistirlo más.

Paré de besarlo para susurrarle al oído.

—Vamos Sesshomaru, lo quiero ahora.

Él sonrió mientras que lamía mi cuello, yo solo cerré mis ojos a la vez que movía mi cadera.

— ¿Qué quieres _agápi̱_ _mou_ _1_? –Murmuró en mi oído sin dejar de mover su dedo-.

—A ti –susurré de vuelta-.

Otra vez Sesshomaru sonrió con satisfacción y quitó su dedo, se posicionó en mi entrada y sin dudarlo entró en mí.

Apreté mis dientes para no gritar debido al dolor que había sentido, era horrible y solo quería que Sesshomaru se alejara de mí.

— ¡Quítate! –gruñí histérica-.

—Tranquila _agápi̱2,_ pronto dejará de doler.

Su boca buscó la mía pero moví la cara, entonces él otra vez besó todo mi rostro.

Cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse otra vez pude darme cuenta que él dolor había desaparecido y en su lugar algo totalmente mejor lo había reemplazado, _el_ _placer_.

Al día siguiente me desperté sin Sesshomaru a mi lado.  
Con desilusión me incorporé en la cama mientras veía todo a mí alrededor porque no había visto nada al llegar.  
Las paredes eran vinotinto bastante oscuro, era elegante y lucía algo nueva, sin embargo había algo antiguo alrededor no solo de nuestra habitación de casados sino también de toda la casa.  
Aunque era bastante elegante y bonita había un aire extraño por doquier.  
Con pudor recogí mi ropa del suelo.  
— ¿Dónde estará el baño? –Susurré mirando a todos lados-.  
Hasta que me encontré con una puerta negra, caminé hasta ella con la ropa en mi regazo.  
Me coloqué frente al espejo mientras miraba mi retrato después de hacer mis necesidades, me veía extrañamente radiante y no era para más, al fin estaba con el amor de mi vida.  
Salí del baño, entonces me di cuenta que en la mesita de noche reposaba una bandeja de comida, una rosa junto con una nota.  
Tomé la nota y leí.

 _''Sé que no te gusta estar sola, por tanto cada vez que me valla dejaré una pequeña nota con mis sentimientos por ti, para que no te sientas sola y esperes con ganas el verme otra vez,_

 _Hoy te amo y estoy seguro que todos los días de mi vida también. ''_

Reí contenta, esta era una de las cosas por las cuales le quería, aunque Sesshomaru frente a las personas se notaba serio y frívolo como me había dicho mi hermana menor al conocerlo, era todo lo opuesto a cuando estábamos solos.

—Hoy yo también te amo, y también estoy segura que todos los días de mi vida también –murmuré-.

Lo que no sabía es que las paredes en esta casa tenían oídos.

Decidí bajar al comedor pues no tenía nada que hacer, ¿Me encontraría con alguien? Me sentía realmente nerviosa ante la presencia de esas personas no obstante no le di importancia y con algo de temor bajé las escaleras.  
Me encontré con todos en una larga mesa demasiado elegante para mi gusto, las risitas que se colaban eran apenas audibles para mí y su forma de comer me fastidió un poco.  
Justo así comía Sesshomaru cuando apenas le conocí.  
Si bien era cierto que yo no venía de una familia humilde, tampoco tenía esos modales tan excéntricos.  
Cuando me vieron las charlas cesaron y con ellas obviamente las risas.  
Las gemelas me miraron de arriba abajo y la más alta levantó su ceja con burla.  
No sabía que decir ni que hacer, todo me intimidaba en absoluto.  
—Hola –dije después de un largo silencio-.  
Un muchacho muy parecido a Sesshomaru se levantó de su silla sonriéndome con confianza y se acercó a mí, su nombre creo que era Inuyasha.  
—Hola cuñadita –ironizó-, acompañamos a la mesa.  
Su mano viajó hasta mi cintura empujándole hasta la silla de su lado.  
¿Era el hermano de Sesshomaru? Él nunca me habló de él.  
—Ya he desayunado, muchas gracias.  
—No te hemos oído bajar –dijo una mujer mayor-.  
—No he bajado, Sesshomaru me ha llevado el desayuno.  
Segundos después me sonroje por lo dicho, y después escuché un chasquido proveniente de la más alta de las gemelas.  
— ¿Sesshomaru? ¡Ja, lo dudo! –Burló la morena-.  
— ¿Desde cuándo mi hermanito es tan romántico?  
Me encogí en hombros con vergüenza ¿porque había dicho eso?  
Miré la vestimenta de ellos y la mía obviamente sobresaltaba, todos vestían de negro mientras que yo llevaba un vestido verde con blanco.

Después Inuyasha se ofreció a darme un paseo por su casa la cual era bastante grande ya presentía que me perdería yo sola.

—Sesshomaru no debió dejarte sola tres días después de su matrimonio.

Me encogí en hombros restándole importancia.

Me sentí bastante incómoda cuando él tomó mi mano y me sonrió.

—Vamos, debes ver esto.

Corrió y se me hacía muy difícil seguir su paso, luego se detuvo justo en frente de un enorme y hermoso jardín cubierto de diferentes tipos de flores y diversos colores. El paisaje era muy precioso como si no fuese real, solté un jadeo de emoción y caminé a través del sendero de las flores.

— ¿Te ha gustado cuñadita?

Yo asentí pérdida entre los colores silvestres a mi paso, mientras que le escuchaba reír y caminar a paso lento detrás de mí.

Pronto levanté mi mirada encontrándome con lo que parecía ser una cueva antigua de piedra a una distancia un poco larga, pero de igual manera logró captar toda mi absoluta atención pero aun más cuando vi ingresar a un muchacho de cabello negro a ella, me di cuenta de que él miró hacia los lados antes de adentrarse al lugar, ahora estaba más que curiosa ¿de qué se trataba aquel lugar?

Inuyasha pareció no haberse percatado de aquel detalle ya que continúo hablando hasta por los codos mientras que yo ignoraba toda su charlatanería.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Su semblante cambio en su totalidad al mirar al lugar donde yo señalé, parecía ansioso y temeroso, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Yo...debemos irnos, Sesshomaru ha llegado y estoy seguro que se enfadará si no te ve.

Él comenzó a caminar de vuelta entonces le imité, aunque estaba insatisfecha, realmente quería saber sobre ese lugar sin embargo más que nada quería ver a mi esposo.

Miré hacia atrás esperando ver otra vez al muchacho pero en su lugar la soledad absoluta reinaba.

Si creía que me quedaría con la curiosidad de ver ese lugar por dentro estaba loco y no me conocía en absoluto.

 ** _agápi̱_** **_mou1_** **:** Amor mío.

 ** _agápi̱2:_** Amor.

A petición de una lectora volví a reunir esta linda pareja 3

Espero les guste y comenten.

Este es un proyecto personal en el que estoy trabajando muchisimo :3

¡saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

 _Eso soy yo, que al acaso cruzo el mundo sin pensar de dónde vengo ni a dónde mis pasos me llevarán._

 ** _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_**

Entro la noche fría donde solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento y nuestras pisadas marcadas.

Al fin llegamos a la casa sumidos en un silencio armonioso que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, quizás ambos estuviésemos perdidos en el mar del pensamiento o por lo menos lo estaba yo, finalmente como había dicho Inuyasha, Sesshomaru estaba allí.

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?! –Se escuchó un grito de furia por el pasillo-.

Más de uno tembló, la casa estaba en un total a abrumador silencio mientras que él murmuraba maldiciones en griego a la vez que se quejaba de la incompetencia de su familia y los empleados.

Yo también temblé, ese no parecía ser _mi_ Sesshomaru, más bien parecía ser aquel Sesshomaru del que todos habían hablado pero que jamás se había mostrado ante mí. Lucía tan enfadado que realmente asustaba.

— ¡¿Porqué tenemos nosotros que ser su niñera?! –Gritó una de las rubias gemelas, la más alta-.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Miré a Inuyasha y solo sonreía como idiota, tuve el impulso de golpearle pero me retracté, luego miré a Sesshomaru quien miraba a la rubia con odio y desprecio que jamás había visto en él.

—No te pases Rin, como te he ayudado también puedo deshacerme de ti con facilidad –gruñó en su rostro amenazante-.

La rubia lo miró asustada ante la amenaza de mi esposo, yo simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

 _¿Deshacerse de ella?_

 _¿De qué manera?_

 _¿A qué se refería Sesshomaru con deshacerse de ella?_

—Señor…

— ¡¿Qué?! –gritó-.

Todos saltaron, incluyéndome.

Su voz enfadada realmente ponía los pelos de punta.

—Mi reina, la señora Lethood está de vuelta.

Fue allí cuando él por fin me miró.

Sonrió al verme y pude ver que todos se extrañaban ante su actitud cambiante, estaba muy concentrada en mirar a los demás que jadeé al sentir que Sesshomaru me abrazaba.

Ellos otra vez parecían estoicos como si no pudiesen creer lo que estaban viendo y con hipocresía le sonreí a mi esposo.

¿Qué pasaba con Sesshomaru?

¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Reprochó sin ser brusco en mi cuello-.

Mientras esperaba por mi respuesta me daba besos en el cuello y yo no podía estar más avergonzada, ¿A caso él no se apenaba porque todos nos estuviesen mirando?

Alzó la cabeza y miró a todos muy distinto a como yo lo había visto hace minutos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ya pueden irse.

Todos sin dudarlo se marcharon obedientemente entonces él volvió a su posición anterior.

—Yo estaba con Inuyasha –lo sentí tensarse-, me estaba mostrando la casa –continué-.

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarme, aproveché para mirar hacia los lados buscando a alguien por los pasillos, afortunadamente no había nadie entonces me lancé hacia sus brazos mientras que le besaba con alevosía.

Con rapidez Sesshomaru tomó mi cintura fundiéndonos en un beso apasionado.

Sentí que me empujó a la pared más cercana e introdujo su lengua en mi boca haciéndome gemir pronto tomó mi pierna derecha sosteniéndola con su gran mano metiéndose ente mis piernas sin embargo como pude me solté de su agarre y me alisé el vestido levemente levantado con él mirándome burlón.

—Alguien puede vernos Sesshomaru y yo no voy a soportar el bochorno.

Él soltó una carcajada.

Sinceramente no se parecía a aquel hombre que había visto hacía poco, volvía a ser el Sesshomaru que yo conocía, seductor, apasionado y risueño.

— ¿Qué más da Ángel? Tú eres mi esposa, no seas aburrida Kagome.

Dicho esto tomó un mechón de mi pelo y lo olfateó.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlo hacer eso, era una mala costumbre que tenía desde que me conoció.

—Sesshomaru –advertí-.

Él soltó mi mechón de pelo y me abrazó dando besos por mi mejilla a lo que yo reí contenta.

—Te amo –murmuré-.

—Yo… –sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando oímos el sonido de algo impactar contra el suelo-.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño mirando un punto fijo, definitivamente habían matado el momento.

—Ve a nuestra habitación, tengo algo que hacer.

Asentí aturdida y comencé a caminar buscando la escalera.

Estaba inquieta.

Movía mis manos con nerviosismo a la espera de mi esposo no obstante el no llegaba.

Quería preguntarle por el lugar por el que Inuyasha se había puesto tan nervioso, también porque el cambio de humor al aparecer yo en la casa.

No me había olvidado de eso para nada.

¿Había algo de Sesshomaru Lethood que yo no sabía?

Por alguna razón sospechaba que sí.

Dos horas después sentí que él llegaba y cerraba con lentitud la puerta murmurando cosas inaudibles para mí. Entre abrí un ojo para ver lo que hacía, tenía un vaso con alcohol el cual apoyó en una mesita a la vez que se quitaba la corbata, parecía ansioso, lucía tan guapo que me contuve para no suspirar.

Pronto cambió su cara cuando sonrió ampliamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Por qué sonríe?_

—Se que estás despierta, ángel.

Di un respingo al verme delatada.

—Bien, ya que me has descubierto…van aquí.

Palmee la cama a mi costado a lo que él rió.

Había tomado de nuevo el vaso a la vez que me miraba fijamente atreves del vaso de vidrio y sonreía.

Dejó el vaso y se encaminó hasta el lado que yo había palmeado acostándose boca bajo y cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Bien, es ahora o nunca._

—Sessh… –dije mientras que jugaba con su cabello que caía por su nuca-.

— ¿Mm?

Me abrazó por sorpresa colocándose arriba de mí y comenzó a depositar suaves besos en mi cuello hasta que comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en la barriga.

— ¡Ya! –Chillé entre risas-.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Porqué tu cambio de actitud cuando llegué? Parecías tan enfadado que daba miedo.

El silencio nos abordó.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, obviamente no quería hablar pero yo no me conformaría con su silencio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No bromeo Dra, realmente tenías un tono tan autoritario que me hiciste temblar, no quería creerle a Sango cuando me hablaba sobre que tú estabas teniendo dos caras conmigo, dijo que cuando no estabas junto a mi tú eras una mala persona pero creí en ti sobre mi hermana Sesshomaru, no quiero enterarme de que eso sea verdad, no quiero sufrir por tu culpa.

Él mantenía el ceño demasiado fruncido, sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero estaban oscuros y su mandíbula estaba fuertemente apretada.

— ¿Entonces dudas de mi?

— ¡No lo hago! Te amo y lo sabes, pero hoy te vi tan diferente que temí que las palabras de Sango fuesen reales.

—Te prometo que no, no ha sido como tú crees, solo me preocupé por ti, perdí la cabeza al no verte.

Kagome suspiró y le sonrió.

—Muy bien, te creo pero no quiero verte así de nuevo ¿vale?

Ella había tomado su cara entre sus manos, verdaderamente le perturbaba haber visto a Sesshomaru de otra perspectiva que no fuese a la que estaba acostumbrada.

El pelinegro asintió y acercó su cara hasta besarla y callarla por completo.

A día siguiente Sesshomaru se había disculpado con ella por tener que arreglar ciertos problemas.  
Sin embargo sólo por esta vez la curiosidad de  
Kagome fue más fuerte que su enojo, aprovechando su ausencia salió a hurtadillas de la habitación matrimonial para ir directamente al lugar donde un día atrás su cuñado la había llevado.  
Kagome trató de recordar el camino hasta que al fin se guió por un sendero de estatuas que a su parecer eran escalofriantes entonces más adelante halló el jardín de flores y un poco más lejano el lugar donde justamente quería conocer.  
A paso firme caminó hasta aquel lugar solitario, la brisa fría azotó feroz el cabello de Kagome y extrañamente cuando más se acercaba más frío la recorría.  
Aquel lugar era como una habitación antigua pintada de un color oscuro e intimidante hecho de madera vieja que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento.  
Tuvo que pensarlo para poder entrar con valentía y la cabeza en alto, abrió la puerta sin titubeos aún así con algo de nerviosismo.  
El lugar estaba en penumbras hasta que ella abrió trayendo la luz, sus ojos se posaron por el lugar polvoriento y viejo, en aquel lugar sólo habían tres muebles y en general estaba lleno de cuadros extraños y también de dibujos de rostros muy antiguos.  
Ella se sintió cohibida y nerviosa.  
— ¿Qué es este lugar? –murmuró-.  
Ni siquiera sabía el porqué le atraía de una manera totalmente extraña y vehemente.  
Comenzaba a tener miedo.  
¿Por qué aquel chico rubio había entrado en este lugar viejo y polvoriento?  
Kagome pensó en su hermana mayor quien era periodista, Adhara Rain se enfrentaba a ese tipo de cosas extrañas todo el tiempo pero ella no era su hermana, para Kagome todo lo desconocido estaba mejor así, oculto.  
Prefería estar en una constante ignorancia que sufrir con la verdad, aunque hubiese algún caso que no fuese así en lo absoluto.  
Cuando sentía curiosidad por algo nada la podía calmar, tenía que conocer aquel misterio del cual despertaba su cruda curiosidad.  
Miró hacía todos lados buscando algo que la hiciera tener el valor a adentrarse allí entonces fijó su mirada en una de las pinturas más grandes y preciosas la cual representaba la cara de una bella mujer la cual transmitía una extraña paz.  
Lentamente caminó hasta ella con su mirada fija, era tan atrayente que no podía contenerse ni parar de ninguna manera hasta que estuvo de frente a ella.  
La mujer en la pintura era sumamente preciosa con el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos de ella eran de un extraño color azul y poseía una perfecta nariz respingona y pequeña, sus labios eran pequeños pero definidos.  
Por inercia llevó su mano hasta la pintura y la acarició con el contorno de sus dedos hasta que se fijó en una llamativa pulsera que adornaba la piel pálida de la muñeca de aquella mujer entonces algo raro pasó, unas de las baldosas de la sala se abrieron mostrándole escaleras a la profundidad, Kagome jadeó por el desconcierto y nuevamente volvió a presionar el botón oculto en la pulsera para volver a guardar aquellas escaleras.  
Su corazón latía furioso en su pecho más de lo normal por el desconcierto.  
Volvería pero cuando volviera otra vez traería a alguien para que le acompañara y averiguar lo que se escondía en aquellas profundidades.

Ni loca se adentraría a las penumbras de la escalera ella sola.

Las tinieblas siempre le habían parecido aterradoras desde niña y podía decirse que ella había sido demasiado temerosa desde niña.

Nunca había sido tan valiente como Adhara o como Sango por el contrario, todo lo que le resultaba extraño era descartado ante sus ojos.

Examinó de nuevo aquel lugar en profunda oscuridad y se sintió cohibida como si se ocultase un secreto de años que quisiera ser descubierto solo por ella, no podía haber otra explicación lógica sino porque se sentía tan curiosa si esa no era su personalidad.

Nada más llamó su atención su atención en el lugar más que el cuadro de la preciosa mujer, las otras pinturas eran igual de hermosas pero ninguna era tan llamativa.

Cuando quiso irse entonces fue presionada sobre la pared casi con violencia a la vez que un par de manos apretaban su cintura.

Kagome jadeó de miedo por ser descubierta infraganti.

Aquel sujeto se rió con malicia en su oído erizando y alertando cada parte de su ser, sintiéndose extrañamente atraía a esa piel caliente la rozaba.

 __ _ **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar.**_

 _ **Espero que les siga gustando este nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_¿Qué sucede?_

 _—_ _¡Es el amor que pasa!_

 _—_ _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-._

Kagome se sintió sumamente nerviosa.

¿Por qué aquel hombre le causaba un miedo feroz pero a la vez su toque era increíblemente tentador, sublime?

Era impensable que ella tuviese la osadía de pensar de ese modo de aquel extraño ser a sus espaldas pero cuando la voz de él acarició la piel de su oído con pudor tuvo que reprimir un gemido y no precisamente de dolor, una y otra vez pensó en Sesshomaru, en que él era su esposo, el único que tenía derecho a tocarla tan íntimamente.

—Mi reina, creo que va a tener que ser juzgada por el rey debido a la invasión a su privacidad, por si no lo sabe usted este lugar está prohibido.

Cuando supo que aquel hombre había sido el rubio que despertó su curiosidad por aquel lugar luchó para liberarse de su agarre aún así él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreves?! –Chilló Kagome furiosa-, ¡Suélteme!

Fue obedecida después de que él se burlara de ella.

Kagome pasó sus manos por sus brazos asteada por él quien al mirarlo a la cara lo veía sonreír con sorna.

—Se lo diré a Sesshomaru –demandó molesta como si fuese una niña-.

Lo vio encogerse en hombros restándole importancia sin dejar de sonreír encendiendo aún más su cólera.

Si por breves segundos se había sentido inexorablemente atraída hacia aquel extraño ese estúpido pensamiento se había olvidado por el simple hecho de mirarlo a la cara, de darse cuenta de que él no era su Sesshomaru, el amor de su vida.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que debía alejarse del rubio.

—Veamos si cree en ti –alardeó como si supiera de antemano que era lo que pensaba Sesshomaru-.

Kgome lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de aquel angosto lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

No podía estar más molesta.

No solo por como él la había retado y alardeado de conocer bien a su esposo sino también por como su cuerpo se había sentido atraído a él, se sentía como una fulana y estaba avergonzada por ello.

¿Él suponía que su esposo le creería más que a ella?

Eso le hacía arder la sangre como si fuera el más vil de los insultos.

Al entrar a la gran casa ignoró a Lin quien le había hablado de mala gana, ni siquiera le dirigió una mínima mirada.

Directamente fue a la habitación que compartía con Sesshomaru a continuación se sentó cruzándose de brazos pensando en todo lo que iba a decir cuando lo volviera a ver.

La habitación era consumida por el omnímodo silencio, Kagome solo mantenía una batalla interna en su cabeza cuestionándose una y otra vez por su desfachatez, aún tenía vergüenza por la atracción extraña con ese sujeto.

Aquella noche fue oscura, sin luna, el viento se tropezaba contra las ramas de los árboles que chocaban firmes contra la ventana grande de la habitación, ella que paciente había esperado viendo en las cumbres del cielo los etéreos rayos del sol ir desapareciendo literalmente había contado las horas para verlo una vez más y no fue hasta caer la noche cuando ya se sentía desesperada por lo tarde que era y aún así Sesshomaru no aparecía.

Había rechazado toda la comida que los empleados le habían traído en el día, ni siquiera quería probar bocado.

Finalmente ella le había visto llegar asomada a la ventana él estaba con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido dando órdenes a los empleados de una u otra cosa.

Kagome en silencio se preguntó ¿Cómo es que se había casado con alguien como Sesshomaru Lethood?

Ambos diferían constantemente, él siempre iba tan serio que abrumaba, era seguro de sí mismo como lo que era, un rey, mientras que ella era todo lo contrario, Kagome era tímida y optimista, nunca se dejó llevar por las locuras _paranormales_ a las que supuestamente sus hermanas estaban acostumbradas.

Ella trataba siempre de dar color a la vida y borrar los matices negros de la misma pero él parecía estar conforme con su mundo en tinieblas y oscuridad.

Kagome volvió a sentarse en la silla y fue entonces cuan finalmente entró a la habitación, ella rompió el silencio con un audible suspiro.

La sonrisa que había adornado la cara de Sesshomaru al verla se había borrado de golpe.

Pronto dejó un maletín que llevaba en la mano a las orillas de su cama y se acercó a ella hasta ponerse en cuclillas al frente, su ceño estaba fruncido en preocupación entonces su gran mano fue a parar hasta tocar su pelo liso.

— ¿Qué pasa ángel? –Preguntó en un susurro-.

Kagome se levantó de la silla tan rápido que casi lo tumbó, Sesshomaru mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella mientras tanto.

—Hoy uno de tus empleados me ha tratado muy mal –dijo dándole la espalda-.

Ella no solía ser una malcriada que acusaba a todo el mundo, por el contrario odiaba eso pero aquel chico se había burlado de ella, incluso la había humillado, le había dicho que Sesshomaru no le creería a ella y eso estaba por verse.

Ahora aquel rubio vería quien se burlaba de quien.

Sesshomaru la haló del brazo y la pegó a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza como si entre sus brazos la protegiera y de cierta forma aquello era real, Sesshomaru daría su vida por verla feliz.

— ¿Quién? –dijo él-.

Trató de mantener al margen aquella ferocidad que latía en sus venas por aquel que se hubiese atrevido a menospreciar a su mujer.

—No sé su nombre Sessh, dijo que ibas a condenarme por entrar en un lugar dónde no debía entrar.

Jamás le diría sobre aquella afinidad que había sentido por unos minutos con él, la misma afinidad que sentía cada vez que veía a Sesshomaru, desde la primera mirada.

Jamás confesaría su pecado.

Sesshomaru la despegó de su pecho para mirarla de frente, Kagome pudo ver como su mandíbula estaba apretada y en sus ojos había desconcierto y furia.

— ¿Cómo es él? –Preguntó al borde de un ataque de ira-.

Kag se estremeció ante la pregunta formulada y se encogió en hombros quitándole importancia a su apariencia sin embargo lo describió.

—Muy alto, como de tu estatura, es rubio y tiene una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, sus ojos son verdes.

— ¡¿En qué lugar estabas metida Kagome?! –Le gruñó con fuerza-.

Ella retrocedió por el miedo que sintió, Sesshomaru jamás la había gritado.

Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y se sintió totalmente intimidada por él.

Vio en sus ojos el arrepentimiento pero cuando quiso tocarla ella le esquivó como si tuviera la peste y él sintió como si mil puñaladas atacaran su pecho.

—Perdóname ángel, no quise gritarte, ¡lo juro por mi vida! Pero no puedes volver allí, es peligroso ¿sí? No vuelvas.

Sesshomaru tomó sus delicadas manos y las besó con alevosía no obstante ella ya no prestaba atención.

Ahora solo había una pregunta formulándose en su cabeza.

¿Cómo un lugar solitario y viejo podía ser peligroso?

De cualquier manera no tenía pensado volver… _sola_.


	5. Capítulo 4

_**¡Hola!  
Lamento no subir capítulos tan seguido he estado algo ocupada pero ahora estoy feliz por eso he decidido hacer este capítulo un poco más largo.  
Soy de Venezuela y finalmente la gente abrió los ojos y votó por un cambio que nos da esperanza por eso estoy feliz.  
Les agradezco por leer, por sus comentarios y estrellitas xd espero que les siga gustando.**_

 ** _Capítulo IV_**

 _Si quieres que tu secreto sea guardado, guárdalo tú mismo._

—Séneca.

El sol ya se había puesto en la cumbre, el viento azotando al árbol junto a la ventana lo que hacía que éste golpeara levemente el vidrio despertando a Kagome.

Se estiró y miró a su alrededor y como siempre desde que se habían casado él no estaba ya acostado en su cama, ella se levantó con pesar acto seguido se levantó.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la primera pelea que habían tenido, Kagome le había estado ignorando y evitando lo que hacía que él no estuviera del mejor humor.

Como todos los días había dejado bajo su almohada una nota con una bonita frase en ella que aunque no quisiera siempre terminaba suspirando.

 _Cuando se ama de verdad como yo te amo a ti,_

 _No importan las cosas difíciles que deba hacer por ti,_

 _Porque el amor que siento siempre buscará tu bien._

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir Sesshomaru le daba una felicidad sin nombre.

Kagome buscó el teléfono celular para llamar a su hermana Ángela, de las tres Rain ella era la más seria, valiente y con un sentido del humor totalmente diferente a lo usual.

Ángela Rain se enfrentaría al mismo diablo sin titubeo alguno y eso era lo que en verdad le gustaba de su hermana.

Después del tercer tono del teléfono Ángela contestó adormilada.

—Anggie Rain aquí.

—Kagie Rain acá –dijo burlona-.

—Kagie, no esperaba tu llamada.

Kagome chasqueó su lengua molesta.

— ¡Te lo he dicho ayer Ángela!

Ahora fue Ángela quien chasqueó la lengua.

—Que es broma hermanita.

Kag suspiró, aquello solía pasar.

Ángela bromeaba constantemente pero como siempre lo hacía con voz seria todos creían que era cierto y no una broma.

—Entonces, ¿A qué hora voy?

—Ven ya.

—Deja que me aseé, oye en todo caso no deberías ser ya Kagie Lethood, lo acabo de captar.

Kagome se rió entre dientes.

—También lo voy notando, es que me gusta nuestro apellido además de que a veces se me olvida que estoy casada.

Ángela soltó un silbido.

—Eso es grave –dijo con sorna-.

—Deja de sembrar cizaña mujer y ven ya.

—Vale, vale, ya voy.

Nadie más la podía acompañar más que sus hermanas sólo confiaba en ellas y de por si ellas eran lo suficiente cotillas para querer descubrir las cosas extrañas que le ocurrían a su hermanita menor.

La razón por la que Adhara no fuera también era que estaba fuera del país en Venezuela donde residía desde que había entrado a la universidad.

Kagome cambió su corto vestido de seda blanca por algo más apropiado para recibir a su hermana.

Se colocó una falda larga corte midi roja con un crop top negro y un par de tacones negros, por más que buscó un par de jeans no encontró ninguno cosa que le reclamaría a Sesshomaru, aquella ropa que llevaba era lo más _''casual''_ que tenía.

Bajó hasta el comedor en donde como era de costumbre estaban las gemelas, la mujer vieja y su cuñado que fue el único que le sonrió.

Días antes se había mostrado educada y había saludado a todos en la mesa sin obtener respuesta alguna más que la de Inuyasha por ello no había decidido hablar más con ellos.

— ¿Te nos unes Kagome? –Preguntó con sorna Lin-.

Kagome abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida, porque aunque hubiese burla en sus palabras la invitación era real.

—No, gracias Lin, no tengo hambre.

Caminó hasta la cocina en donde estaba Rosaura quien le sonrió al verla.

A pesar de que por obvias órdenes de Sesshomaru todos allí la trataban de maravilla solo con aquella mujer tenía cierta confianza, todos a su alrededor parecían temerle como a Sesshomaru sin embargo Rosaura era una mujer serena en todo momento.

—Hola Rosa.

—Hola mi reina, luce aún más preciosa hoy –habló emocionada observando su ropa-.

Cuando la vieja mujer iba a hacer una reverencia Kagome la detuvo.

— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar una linterna?

La regordeta frunció el ceño confundida y la miró como si estuviese tratando de saber para que las quería.

—Bueno… en el sótano hay un par, espere aquí ya lo busco.

—Trae las dos, por favor.

—Muy bien mi reina.

—Espera, mejor te acompaño –se ofreció con amabilidad-.

Rosaura asintió sonriéndole de vuelta y ambas emprendieron el camino juntas.

Kagome dio gracias al cielo por no tener que pasar por el comedor nuevamente, resultaba bastante incómodo todos los días toparse con la familia de Sesshomaru.

El camino hasta el sótano fue largo y tenebroso vivir en el castillo la hacía sentir como si de alguna extraña manera perteneciera allí pero a la vez tenía nervios de andar por aquel desolado pasillo y cada vez que iban avanzando más hacia ese lugar todo se ternaba aun más oscuro, al llegar a las escaleras por donde había que llegar para bajar al sótano Kagome vio a un costado una puerta negra y sus ojos la examinaron con total curiosidad.

—Rosa.

La nombrada dio un respingo, al parecer se había olvidado de la persona que iba detrás de ella siguiéndole los pasos.

—Lo siento –sonrió con culpa-, ¿Qué es esta habitación?

Kagome vio que la mujer se tensó y a la vez se volvió muy nerviosa de repente.

—Es el lugar donde mi rey amaba estar antes de que usted llegase, pasaba horas allí sin que nadie lo molestara.

—Ah, entonces…

Cuando Kagome tomó la manilla de la puerta, Rosa la miró embargada de miedo y con suma rapidez tomó el brazo de ella.

—No mi reina, es mejor que no entre, nadie nunca ha entrado además de mi rey Sesshomaru, ni siquiera la señorita Lin o mi príncipe Inuyasha.

Kagome no lo demostró pero estaba enojada, ¿Qué quería decir con que ni siquiera Lin había entrado?

¿Es que ella tenía más derecho sobre la misma esposa de Sesshomaru?

¿Qué tenía Lin con su marido?

Quizás estaba exagerando pero no podía evitar hervir en celos, aún así asintió a Rosa.

—Tú tienes razón, por favor ve a buscar las linternas, te esperaré en mi habitación.

Rosa pareció aliviada y continuó con su caminó al sótano.

Kagome frunció el ceño y cruzó de brazos entonces se giró para ir en busca de su habitación pero no pudo evitar mirar una vez más aquella puerta negra que la embargaba de curiosidad.

Miró otra vez den la dirección que Rosa había seguido finalmente se dio cuenta de que la mujer se había perdido en las penumbras de las escaleras.

Ni siquiera entendió como es que podía ver tan bien pese a la oscuridad.

Tomó con terquedad la perilla de la puerta y la giró consiguiendo abrirla con rapidez y sin esperar más se introdujo en la fría y poco iluminada habitación.

Con la leve luz que alumbraba la estancia miró a su alrededor.

Todo era negro y rojo como el castillo mismo, elegante y discreto, todo parecía estar en un orden perfecto, libros en los estantes y un escritorio vacío con un retrato sobre el que le daba la espalda a Kagome. Quiso mirar la foto que había en su interior sin embargo en vez de eso siguió observando su alrededor.

Se sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta entonces Kagome ahogó un jadeo con su mano la cual tapó su boca. Miró hacia la puerta pero por esta no apareció nadie.

Recordó lo que le decía su hermana Adhara cuando las puertas sonaban y no había nadie, ella decía que la madera crujía ante el frío y para ser sinceros en esa habitación había demasiado frío.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y continuó con su inspección hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el mismo retrato que había en aquel lugar.

Se sorprendió por el descubrimiento y con paso rápido y decidido caminó hasta aquella pintura vieja hasta que estuvo finalmente frente a ella.

Tocó una y otra vez la pulsera buscando otro pasillo secreto pero esta vez no encontró ninguno.

—No hay nada –murmuró-.

Entonces se inclinó a un costado del escritorio para tomar en sus manos el retrato sobre el pero sintió un peso prácticamente encima de ella y un bulto entre sus nalgas.

Kagome y aquel sujeto gimieron al unísono pero no por lo mismo, ella gimió por miedo a que fuera de nuevo ese rubio y la otra persona de simple excitación.

Él puso su gran mano sobre la pequeña boca de ella para que no gritara mientras que su otra mano descansaba en la cintura de la joven.

—Has sido una chica muy mala Kagome Lethood.

Seguidamente él se movió contra su trasero.

La castaña se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando aquel hombre mordió su hombro de una manera realmente sexy.

—Es por eso que debo castigarte.

Acto seguido estampó su palma contra el trasero de la mujer.

Kagome una vez más gimió y se movió contra el miembro de él mientras que él se aferraba a su cintura, se boca se estrelló contra el cuello pálido de ella, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y sus ojos se clavaron en su alma.

—Ángel, otra vez metida donde no debes.

Ella sonrió burlona y aprovechó para separarse de él, caminó hasta el otro lado de la estancia donde él pudiera mantener sus manos fuera de ella.

— ¿Estás enfadado?

La mirada de Kagome se mantuvo fija en la repisa que estaba pegada a la pared con mu7chos trofeos, tomó uno en sus manos y leyó la inscripción en griego _Protathlitís_ _sto_ _sóftmpol_.

Sintió los pasos de él acercarse a ella y pronto sintió como era arrancado el trofeo de sus manos.

Sesshomaru volvió a ponerlo en su lugar mientras que su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de ella.

— ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo? Más bien debería acostumbrarme a ti, a que rompas todas las reglas ¿No es así Kagome? Rosa te dijo que éste lugar está prohibido para todos y aún así tú decides declinar su advertencia y de todas formas entras.

Parecía como si le reclamara pero una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

Como la vez anterior Kagome caminó a otro lado dándole la espalda ganando la frustración de su esposo.

— ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? –gruñó él-

—Deberías acostumbrarte, sí –dijo ignorando su anterior pregunta-, ¿Por qué nadie más que tu entra aquí?

Sesshomaru se encogió en hombros para añadir:

—Este es mi lugar, solo mío.

Kagome giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Debería irme? –Preguntó con sorna-.

Sesshomaru sonrió de la misma manera y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Y ahora lo preguntas?

Ella entornó los ojos y siguió curioseando por toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué quiso decir Rosaura con que ni siquiera Lin ha entrado en éste lugar?

Entonces volvió su mirada a él fulminándolo con ella.

Eso era lo que le había querido preguntar desde hacía rato.

Él frunció el ceño confundido para después soltar una sonora carcajada lo que terminó de enfadar a Kagome.

— ¿Estás celosa ángel?

—Idiota –murmuró-.

Ahora fue ella la que se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fastidiada

Antes de que se diera cuenta Sesshomaru ya la tenía presionada una vez más contra el escritorio con la diferencia que eran ahora sus nalgas las que eran presionadas contra el mismo.

— ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? –preguntó sorprendida-.

Sesshomaru le sonrió con amplitud y no hizo más que besarla con alevosía.

Todo a su alrededor desaparecía al estar con él, todas sus preguntas, sus dudas, sus miedos, ahora sólo quería sentirlo, quería sentir a Sesshomaru Lethood, _su_ esposo.

 ** _Protathlitís sto sóftmpol:_** **Campeón en softbol.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo V

La habitación poco a poco dejó de ser fría para convertirse en ardiente y sensual en donde apenas se oían los siseos de placer de ambos.

Sesshomaru la subió al escritorio colándose entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, con su mano fue recorriendo la tela de la falda roja hasta llegar a su cintura donde la apretó aún más hasta él.

Kagome gimió al sentirlo tan cerca y tan duro por ella, con sus manos lo apretó del cuello para intensificar su acalorado y largo beso hasta que ella misma lo rompió por falta de aire.

Los labios rojos de él se apretaron contra la mandíbula de su mujer, Kagome volvió a gemir entonces él no pudo sentirse mejor.

La larga semana que había pasado sin hablarle, sin tocarle e incluso lo evitaba como la peste hizo que él se sintiera aún más atraído por ella, por su aroma de mujer. Si bien era cierto que había sido un idiota al gritarle solo había sido por querer protegerla de todo, de que nadie en absoluto la dañara.

Nunca estaría dispuesto a perderla, Kagome era su todo y Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que no haría absolutamente nada sin ella.

Las manos de él separaron los muslos de Kagome sin soltar su boca con alevosía le acariciaba las piernas mientras que ella apenas había puesto las manos en su cabello atrayéndolo a ella.  
Giró las caderas entorno a la dura longitud que se colaba entre sus piernas haciendo gemir a Sesshomaru quien cortó el beso y su traviesa lengua fue a parar en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Kagome, luego bajó lentamente hasta su cuello ella dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su cuello donde se deleitó dejando un reguero de besos que llegaron hasta el inicio de los pechos blanquecinos de su mujer.  
Sesshomaru se separó otra vez para que salvajemente rasgara el crop top dejándola en brasier.  
Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta y de cierta manera excitada, Sesshomaru por lo general era demasiado dulce a la hora de hacer el amor y que en ese momento se estuviese comportando de una forma que desconocía de él le gustaba más de lo debido.  
Entonces ella también se atrevió a ser descarada y antes de que se lanzara a por ella Kagome se bajó del escritorio con rapidez y se arrodillado frente a él lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño no dijo nada más porque ella ya estaba ejecutando su plan.  
Le bajó el cierre al pantalón de Sesshomaru y tiró del junto con sus bóxers dejándolo al descubierto ante ella.  
—Ángel tu no debes.  
— ¿Porqué?  
Preguntó con voz inocente como si no supiera de lo que hablaba sin quitarle la mirada al ya excitado miembro de su marido.  
—Levántate –ordenó-.  
Aún así antes de que pudiese levantarla ella ya estaba tomando el miembro en su boca.  
Sesshomaru no hizo más que gemir cuando Kagome succionó la cabeza una y otra vez como una lenta tortura, aquello sólo hacía que la desease más y que quiera estar en esos momentos en lo más profundo de su carne.  
Ella lo acariciaba con torpeza y se encendía más, adoraba su corta inocencia y por sombre todo adoraba verla gemir por su causa pero que ella lo hiciera gemir a él no tenía precio.  
Las succionadas que ella daba sumadas con sus pequeñas manos a su alrededor le darían un fuerte orgasmo pero él no quería terminar así, quería terminar piel con piel, sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos.  
Por lo que con una fuerza de voluntad infinita la levantó del suelo sobresaltándola.

Ahora la sentó en el escritorio y deslizó sus bragas por las piernas de ella entonces soltando un gruñido se unió a su mujer la embistió con fuerza pero cuidando de no hacerle algún daño mientras que Kagome se aferraba a sus anchos hombros y colocaba su cabeza entre el cuello de él donde jadeaba con excitación.

Finalmente ambos encontraron la liberación que tanto anhelaban juntos.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir si rompiste mi crop top? –Habló ella con vergüenza-.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que se tapaba los senos con ambas manos.

—No me cambies el tema.

Él le sonrió con sorna.

—Podemos pasar toda la tarde aquí si te apetece, todos salen de casa a las 7 en punto, allí aprovecharíamos para ir a nuestra habitación y retozar un poco más –dijo con picardía-.

— ¡Sesshomaru –chilló Kagome avergonzada-, nada de eso, falta poco para que venga mi hermana y como comprenderás no la puedo recibir así.

La cara de Sesshomaru cambió por completo a una seriedad completa.

— ¿Qué?

—Que viene Ángela –habló tras bajarse del escritorio-.

—Ángel…

—Es mi hermana ¿sí? Tiene derecho de visitarme ¿o no Sesshomaru?

Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta la puerta.

—Bien, pero no la quiero husmeando por la casa, sabes como es de…

—Yo sé, la tendré controlada.

Sesshomaru asintió para finalmente vestirse pero al alzar la mirada se encontró con la ceja alzada de su mujer entonces él la imitó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo piensas que saldré de aquí así? A menos que quieras que Inuyasha y todos los hombres que viven aquí me vean.

Sesshomaru gruñó una vez más y acto seguido se quitó su camisa dejando su torso marcado desnudo entonces le tendió la camisa a Kagome.

—No voy a dejar que otro hombre te mire, eres mi mujer y solo yo puedo verte de esa forma.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola, feliz año nuevo para todos

Me hace feliz que les guste Entre las sombras.

Por los momentos les dejaré solo la 1era parte del capítulo 5, mañana empiezo clases y será difícil para mí.

Ojalá sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 **María** **Muoz** : Gracias por comentar linda, te tomé la palabra, iré subiendo poco a poco los capítulos.

 **Jazmín** **L** : Ahora mismo no puedo responderte, lo irás averiguando poco a poco, lo prometo, gracias por comentar :3

 **Mimato** : No puedo responder a tu pregunta, mientras se vaya desarrollando la historia lo descubrirás por ti misma.

 **Zabitamt1975** : Gracias por comentarrr.


	7. Capítulo 5 parte 2

Sesshomaru la miró una vez más colocándose su camisa y sonrió al ver lo grande que le quedaba, finalmente Kagome lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia después de haberse cruzado de brazos y aplastado su camisa contra sus pechos donde se marcaban sus pezones, ella lo había pillado mirándolos entonces le sonrió con picardía.  
Cuando iba a acercarse a su mujer, Kagome abrió su palma frente a él chocando contra su duro pecho y evitándole que se acercara a ella no obstante la menuda mujer no lo detendría en absoluto, la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a él, Kagome gruñó esta vez.  
—Ángela –le recordó el nombre de su hermana-.  
El turno de gruñir ahora lo tuvo él quien la soltó enseguida.  
Le dio la espalda caminando hasta la puerta y ella lo siguió, Mientras caminaban por el pasillo ninguno de los dos habló hasta que finalmente se toparon con Inuyasha y Lin quienes dirigieron rápidamente su vista a la camisa de Sesshomaru en el torso de Kagome y luego hasta el pecho desnudo de él.  
Inuyasha Los miró con picardía pero Lin la miró con furia, abrió la boca para soltar un gritito de frustración y enojo entonces se dio la vuelta para marcharse.  
—Mi reina, tiene visita, es una muchacha que dice llamarse _Dark_ _Angel_.  
Kagome miró automáticamente a Sesshomaru y este gruñó, ella contuvo las ganas de reír al ver su cara de enfado.  
Si bien era cierto que Ángela y Sesshomaru nunca se habían llevado bien pero él hacía todo lo posible por conciliar con ella simplemente sus personalidades chocaban.  
Polos iguales se repelan.

Más gracia le dio aún cuando Ángela utilizó en apodo que le había dado Sesshomaru para identificarse.

Así que Ángela Rain entró a la estancia como si fuese de su propiedad, sin titubeos y con la elegancia de una reina.

Como siempre en su mirada no había más que frialdad pero eso era ya algo que caracterizaba a su hermana.

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de Ángela llena de alegría por volver a verla y pese a que Ángela no solía demostrar mucha efusividad aceptó el abrazo y también envolvió a su hermana entre sus brazos.

Después que se separaron los ojos verdes y suspicaces de Ángela se posaron sobre Sesshomaru quien ya la miraba con reprobación.

— ¿Qué tal? _Cuñadito_ –dijo con sorna y a la vez con aquella frialdad que ya era parte de ella-.

Sesshomaru la miró con una sonrisa totalmente falsa para entonces hablar.

—Hola, Dark Angel, veo que te gustó tu apodo.

Ángela caminó con la cabeza en alto hasta que se detuvo de espaldas a un sofá para seguidamente sentarse cruzada de piernas mientras no apartaba la vista de su cuñado.

—Así es, debo confesarlo, es lo único que me ha gustado que ha venido de ti.

—Anggie –advirtió Kagome-.

La nombrada miró a su hermana sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron una vez más a Sesshomaru a quien azuzó con la mirada para que este le dijera algo, aun así no obtuvo lo que quería ya que Sesshomaru miró a su mujer y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Voy a salir ángel, te dejo con tu hermana.

Kagome asintió y ambas vieron desparecer a Sesshomaru por el extenso y oscuro pasillo, fue entonces allí cuando Kagome fulminó a su hermana con la vista ante lo que Ángela se encogió en hombros.

—Eres imposible.

—Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido –se acomodó aún más al mueble-, aparte de que sabes que Sesshomaru…

—Te cae mal, lo sé –interrumpió a su hermana-, pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo por mí.

Ángela suspiró y asintió con fastidio.

Como siempre hacía, era una promesa falsa que no se decía.

—Soy toda oídos, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, hermanita?

Después de que Kagome le contara a su hermana el porqué la había llamado Ángela no dijo nada sino que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con asombro a la vez.

—Déjame ver si entendí Kagi… estoy procesando aún. ¿Tú me estás diciendo que encontraste una especie de pasadizo secreto aquí? Y que tú, la persona a la que nada le importa quiere investigar sobre que ese esconde allí… Sesshomaru me ha cambiado a mi hermanita la aburrida –dijo finalizando con una sonrisa burlona-, este cambio me agrada, te estás volviendo como Adhara y como yo, finalmente siento que no te han cambiado en el hospital.

Para serte sincera llevo años dudándolo, ahora si te siento una Rain.

Kagome frunció el ceño para después fulminarla con la mirada.

Ciertamente tanto su madre Addison Rain, su padre Elian Rain y por supuesto sus dos hermanas Adhara y Ángela Rain eran demasiado curiosos, de hecho su padre Elian y su madre Addison eran arqueólogos y Ángela estaba a punto de graduarse de arqueóloga también, la curiosidad venía en sus venas, la necesidad de saber más de lo que los rodea, los misterios, lo que está entre líneas, lo _oculto_.

—Tampoco creas que soy igual de chismosa que mi madre, Adhara o tu hermanita –habló poniendo mala cara-, es algo extraño, siento que debo saber que se esconde allí en ese lugar Anggie, es como si algo me llamara, ¿Has sentido eso alguna vez?

—Hermanita, todos los días de mí vida cuando mis padres y yo emprendemos un viaje, cuando sientes que algo te llama es porque quiere ser descubierto por ti, no obstante también debes estar preparada para todo Kagi, porque los secretos al descubierto pueden hacer mucho daño.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito saber que me sucede con ese lugar.

— ¿Aunque te lastime? –Preguntó Ángela-.

—Aunque lo haga –aseguró ella-.

—Entonces, que así sea Kagi.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*_*_*_*

¡Holi!

No había escrito porque la universidad me está volviendo loca L tuve finalmente un tiempito para escribirles y finalmente publicar así que, he aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 5.

Agradezco a todos los que leen entre las sombras, me hace feliz sus lindos comentarios y también hacen que no deje a un lado esta novela en la que me estoy esforzando.

Un abrazo a todos, ¡Y saludos desde Venezuela, tengan un feliz día!

Principio del formularioEvangeline hhk


	8. Capítulo 6

_Yo busco de los siglos las ya borradas huellas, y sé de esos imperios de que ni el nombre queda._

 _—_ _Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

Kagome miró a su alrededor con disimulo buscando aquella mata de cabellos rubios pero no logró conseguirlo.

Guió a Ángela hasta donde estaba el cuadro de la guapa mujer.

Los ojos verdes de la castaña se entrecerraron mirando con fijeza y curiosidad ese cuadro como si estuviese leyendo algo entre líneas.

—Kag ¿Conoces esta mujer? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista-.

Kagome miró una vez más a la mujer para negar con la cabeza convencida.

—No, ¿Tu si?

—Se me hace vagamente familiar.

Rozó con el dorso de su mano los contornos de este cuadro.

—Igual a mí y ve esto.

A continuación ella presionó el botón oculto en la pulsera de la mujer.

—Es de lo que te hablé.

Ángela asintió y miró las escaleras oscuras, prendió la linterna y alumbró las escaleras.

—No es de extrañar, este es un lugar demasiado viejo, restaurado eso si puedo ver, sin embargo es tan viejo que no podría calcular cuánto aproximadamente.

La muchacha de los ojos verdes sin titubeos comenzó a bajar las escaleras alertando a su hermana.

— ¿Dónde vas Anggie?

—A investigar Kag ¿Sino a que he venido?

Kagome asintió y encendió su linterna para bajar con su hermana aunque aún seguía temerosa por que podría encontrar abajo.

El lugar estaba en penumbras con la poca luz que tenían se podía apreciar varios estantes donde habían libros demasiado viejos incluso habían manuscritos tirados por doquier.

—Dios mío, sospecho que hemos encontrado una mina de oro.

—Nada de eso Ángela Rain, no quiero sacar nada de aquí, ¿Y si Sesshomaru se da cuenta?

Ángela entornó los ojos y bufó, ya se esperaba algo así por parte de su hermana entonces avanzó hasta donde se encontraban un montón de manuscritos arrumados en una esquina.

— ¿Entonces para que vinimos? ¿Sólo para ver? Pareciera que no me conoces Kagome.

— ¡Ángela! déjate de juegos, no quiero que mis padres se enteren de algo de lo que encontremos.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que encontraremos algo?

—No lo sé, siento que algo me llama, es como si lo supiera de antemano.

Su hermana se giró hasta ella y le regaló una inmensa sonrisa.

—Tienes sangre de arqueóloga, es normal, ahora sientes lo que sentimos mis padres y yo cuando nos vamos de viaje. Concuerdo contigo hermana, hay algo aquí que llama demasiado, algo que quiere ser descubierto, pero déjame decirte algo que he aprendido de mis padres, algunas cosas solo quieren ser descubiertas por una sola persona, si sientes que hay algo que susurra tu nombre, solo tú lo encontrarás hermana, no yo.

—Pero me ayudarás ¿No es así?

Ángela le sonrió ampliamente.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿No?

Kagome le sonrió y ambas empezaron a buscar entre tantas escrituras.

Los manuscritos abundaban aunque casi todos estaban escritos en griego clásico que por desgracia Kagome no sabía.

—Es fácil para ti Anggie, yo no sé griego.

—Cuando quieras te enseño, ¿Ves? Ahora te hacen falta las clases de la tía Rebecca.

La concentración de Ángela estaba en unos manuscritos que sostenía, estaban viejos y llenos de polvo, así que Kagome caminó hacia otra esquina donde se encontraban tirados papeles muy viejos incluso más de los que Ángela sostenía.

Se dobló y los tomó en sus manos.

— ¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy Sesshomaru? –Preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano-.

El pelinegro se sentó al lado de su hermano menor leyendo una revista, Inuyasha lo miró burlón, Sesshomaru poco se interesaba por cosas tan triviales como las que salían en las revistas.

— ¿Ya se fue Ángela?

— ¿Tu cuñada? –Preguntó Lin sentándose al lado de Sesshomaru-.

Se cruzó de piernas y con osadía le quitó la revista de las manos.

—No sé, desde que llegó se desapareció con tu _mujercita_ –dijo con desagrado-.

—No es mi _mujercita_ , es mi esposa y deberías respetarla Lin –gruñó él-, y ¿Cómo es eso que desapareció con Kagome? ¿A dónde fueron?

Lin se encogió en hombros y siguió ojeando las páginas.

A Sesshomaru no le dio muy buena espina que su esposa se haya ido con Ángela, siempre que Kagome estaba con su hermana mayor volvía con algo que preguntar y que en definitiva Sesshomaru no quería responder.

— ¡Jaken!

Tan pronto como lo llamó el rubio apareció en la sala con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Kagome salió en el auto?

—No mi rey, la reina no ha salido de aquí.

— ¿No ha salido? –susurró para él mismo-.

— ¿Quieres que la busque hermano? Ella debe estar por allí.

—No, yo la busco.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde creía que estaba ella, solo a veces Kagome solía ser terca pero junto a su hermana la terquedad se triplicaba, a Ángela Rain le gustaba desafiarlo y aún más si era por medio de Kagome, _su_ _única_ _debilidad_.

_._._._._._._._.

Holaaa.

He aquí la primera parte del capítulo VI.


	9. Capítulo 6 parte 2

—Actúa normal, se acerca el troglodita de tu marido –murmuró Ángela-.

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo para no entornar los ojos entonces se encontró los ojos azules de Sesshomaru.

Él la miraba también, su ceño estaba fruncido y su vista pasaba de Ángela a ella.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ella y como siempre que estaba nerviosa movía las manos de un lado a otro.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

Ángela la miró burlona mientras que avanzaba hasta detenerse a un costado de su cuñado.

—No te importa, nos vemos el viernes Kagi.

Sin más comenzó a caminar con elegancia hasta la salida.

— ¡Espera Anggie!

Corrió a alcanzarla pero ella no giró a verla, Sesshomaru la sujetó del brazo evitando que continuara caminando para ponerla frente a él, los ojos marrones de ella dejaron de ver a su hermana y se posaron en los azules de él.

Su esposo sabía algo, lo notaba en su mirada, el nerviosismo una vez más hacía mella en su interior cada vez con más intensidad.

— ¿Dónde estaban?

— Estaba mostrándole a Anggie las flores –mintió con rapidez-.

Detrás de ese rostro lleno de dulzura se encontraba una mentirosa nata, Kagome mentía sin pensarlo para salir de los problemas.

Sesshomaru arrugó la cara como si supiera que mentía sin embargo la soltó y le dio la espalda para caminar a la casa nuevamente.

La castaña frunció los labios mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Si Sesshomaru pretendí que ella lo seguiría estaba muy equivocado, no esta vez.

Ni siquiera sabía que le había hecho para enfadarlo porque era más que obvio que su esposo estaba enfadado.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar hoy hermanito? –preguntó la gemela más bajita-.

La castaña frunció el ceño otra vez.

No sabía que Sesshomaru no había asistido a su trabajo.

Draco mantenía la mirada en otros excepto en ella y eso ya la estaba enfadando de sobremanera.

—Quise tomarme el día Rin, por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste Rini? No te vi por toda la casa.

La rubia nombrada se sonrojó y miró a otro lado de la mesa.

—Yo… hice algo para ti y para tu esposa –dijo con timidez mirando con recelo a su hermana gemela-.

Lin la fulminó con la mirada, estaba furiosa.

—Traidora –murmuró-.

Y la mujer mayor, Kikyo rió.

Sesshomaru le sonrió con dulzura impropia de él y su esposa no podía salir de su asombro.

Ser aceptada por alguien más en la familia que no fuese Inuyasha le daba alegría a su corazón.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes para nosotras Rini? –preguntó él-.

La rubia pequeña se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta una mesita que estaba al lado de la escalera donde reposaba un lienzo el cual solo dio la vuelta cuando regresó al comedor.

Kagome soltó un jadeo de la impresión que le causó ver su rostro tallado con delicadeza con una versión mejorada sobre la tela, el dibujo era perfecto, se podía decir que era una obra de arte entonces miró que en el mismo lienzo ella miraba a Sesshomaru saliendo a relucir todo lo que ambos sentían en una muy descriptiva imagen.

—Es precioso –dijo con la vista perpetua en los trazados-.

—Es simplemente basura –habló Lin menospreciándolo-.

Kagome se giró a ella indignada con las mejillas infladas por el enojo.

— ¡¿Acaso no ves el talento que ella tiene?! –Habló molesta-, eres una estúpida.

Todas las miradas en la mesa se posaron en ella sin poder creer lo que había dicho, cuando todos cenaban ''en familia'' la esposa de Sesshomaru ni siquiera apartaba la vista de su plato, mucho menos hablaba, sus ojos acusadores la intimidaban.

— ¡La gata sacó las garras! –exclamó Lin para después mirarla despectivamente-.

Una vez más la castaña la fulminó con la vista así que se levantó de la mesa y sin decir nada más subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Sintió los ojos de Sesshomaru mirarla, sabía que era él, conocía lo pesado de su vista sin embargo él no fue por ella lo cual la hizo sentir miserable.

Después de entrar en la amplia habitación Kagome esperó por un rato a su esposo hasta que se hicieron las 10:35 pm.

Suspiró molesta.

¿Por qué se había enfadado con ella?

¿Sabía que le había mentido?

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño entonces al llegar comenzó a desnudarse dejando caer los manuscritos que había ocultado muy bien entre sus ropas.

Pese a que el papel era demasiado viejo y delicado no logró dañarse más que en un borde.

Aunque le había pedido a su hermana que no se llevara ningún manuscrito si por casualidad Sesshomaru se enteraba que estuvieron husmeando se molestaría y aunque fue difícil Ángela cumplió con lo acordado ella no pudo resistirse, quería enterarse de que iban aquellos manuscritos y porque sentía que los necesitaba.

Se sentó en la tapa del baño mientras que con su celular buscaba un traductor de griego clásico online.

Finalmente encontró uno y cuando iba a empezar a traducir la puerta sonó con insistencia ocasionando que ella saltara del susto.

— ¿Estás allí? –Se escuchó la gruesa voz de su esposo tras la puerta-.

—Si –admitió ella entre el nerviosismo de ser pillada-.

—Sal, necesito usar el baño.

—Ve a otro, yo entré aquí primero.

Sesshomaru gruñó y volvió a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡No me digas así!

Lo escuchó reír a través de la puerta, una risita alegre, una risa que ella adoraba.

—Así te llamas ¿No?

Él sabía que ella odiaba cuando él la llamaba por su nombre.

—Voy a abrir la puerta _Ángel_ –amenazó-.

Ella jadeó asustada.

¿Dónde escondería el manuscrito?

Miró a todos lados para encontrar un lugar a la vez que escuchaba el forcejeo de la puerta que era causado por Sesshomaru.

Su corazón se aceleró a más no poder presa de los nervios por milésima vez en el día.

¿Qué le explicaría a Sesshomaru si la viese con el manuscrito?

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente ocasionando que ella saltara una vez más en su sitio para a continuación mirarlo con temor.

Sesshomaru quien estaba frente de la puerta la miraba con el ceño fruncido y desconcertado.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

¡Holaaa!

Comenzaré a publicar si Dios quiere regularmente todos los jueves xd

Aclaro que Rin y Lin son hermanas gemelas y aquí son rubias.

Kikyo es una mujer de avanzada edad.

Les recuerdo que Entre las sombras es un libro hecho por mi pero al subirlo aquí a Fanfiction hice una adaptación porque amo Inuyasha y a Sus bellos personajes

Ojalá que les guste este capítulo.

¡Comenten me hacen sentir feliz cuando veo sus comentarios! Den sus opiniones, comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no, sus comentarios siempre son bien aceptados para mi.


	10. Capítulo 7

— ¿Te he pedido acaso que entres? ¿O te he dado algún permiso? –Gruñó ella a la defensiva-.

Él la miró para después arquear una ceja y mirarla de forma burlona sin embargo no dijo nada y la rodeó quedado de espaldas.

Kagome giró para encontrarse con su espalda ya desnuda mientras que Sesshomaru se deshacía de su pantalón y con el mismo sus bóxers.

Lo miró ruborizada al darse cuenta que él la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez burlona.

— ¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó ella con timidez-.

Pese a que fuese su esposa y que ya había visto a Sesshomaru mil veces desnudo aún la vergüenza la embargaba al verse en esa situación con él. Lo vio sonreír para después meterse a la tina que ya estaba preparada para él con agua tibia.

— Bañarme ¿No es obvio Ángel?

Ella gruñó y miró a otro lado tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que su caliente marido quien la miraba con intensidad, pero aquello era algo imposible entonces sus necios ojos volvieron a él y a su amplia sonrisa que se expandía con sorna.

— ¿No podías esperar que saliera?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza soltando una risita que puso de mal humor a la castaña. Kagome intentó salir del baño aún así no supo cómo pero ya se encontraba aprisionada entre los recios brazos de su esposo.

Jadeó ante la impresión.

¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido?

De repente el miedo había desaparecido estando entre sus brazos, sus ojos se conectaron, Sesshomaru llevó su mano hasta su cabello acariciando los rizos salvajes que caían por sus hombros.

— ¿Por qué te afectó tanto lo que dijo Linny?

Todo aquel sentimiento de paz y quietud que había sentido cuando él la había tocado se perdió en absoluto.

Kagome frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

— ¿Linny? –Preguntó casi con asco-.

El mero hecho de que la llamara por un mote cariñoso la hacía aborrecerla.

— Lin, quiero decir.

El ardor en su estómago le indicó a ella que estaba celosa pero trataría de no demostrárselo a él.

— Ella es odiosa y la mayoría del tiempo me estresa, pero lo que realmente me fastidió fue que tu _queridita_ Linny se burlara de su hermana, adoré el lienzo, era precioso, no soy crítica sin embargo creo que es una verdadera obra de arte ¡Ah, pero que fácil es criticar cuando no haces nada!

La ira emergió desde su interior a la vez que despotricaba contra la rubia más alta, simplemente fastidiaba su cercanía con su marido y cada vez más sentía que Lin y Sesshomaru tenían algo oculto, una historia oscura que Kagome quería descubrir.

Sesshomaru ya estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente, con sigilo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

— Amo cuando hablas de esa forma, con tal arrebato y fiereza –gruñó en su oído-, y no es mi _queridita_ Linny, no estés celosa Ángel, sabes que te amo sólo a ti.

Él tomó la barbilla de ella para besarla pero Kagome salió de entre sus brazos y él la siguió con la mirada, ella se recostó contra la pared mirándolo de vuelta, estaba enfadada aún así no se lo quería demostrar.

— Me preocupa tu bipolaridad Sessh –dijo burlona-.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— Hace un momento allá abajo ni siquiera me mirabas y lucías enfadado conmigo y ahora quieres besarme.

— Eso ya no importa, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Kagome suspiró y después entornó los ojos.

Sesshomaru la tomó por el brazo halándola con delicadeza hasta adentrarla a la tina donde la acostó quedándose él fuera de ella.

— ¡Sesshomaru! –Fingió estar molesta aunque no lo estaba en absoluto-.

Él le sonrió.

— Te conozco Kagome ¿Lo olvidas?

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más él la besó robándole el aliento.

Pronto Sesshomaru se encontraba ahorcajadas de ella sin dejar de besarla, las grandes manos de él pararon en la espalda de Kagome para deshacerse de la molesta prenda que separaba pecho contra pecho y con maestría lo hizo, los delgados brazos de ella se aferraban al cuello de él queriéndolo tener más cerca, desinhibida ante los roces de las candentes manos de Sesshomaru y su creciente excitación poco a poco deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su marido dándole caricias suaves que lo calentaban tanto como a ella el tocarlo.

— ¿Estás incómoda aquí? –Preguntó con la voz ronca de deseo-.

— Yo...

Kagome dirigió la mirada a un punto del baño y Sesshomaru siguió su mirada frunciendo el ceño.

Por fortuna era una muy buena actriz como para ocultarle cosas a su marido-.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella volvió a mirarlo y a llevar sus brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras que enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de él friccionando ambas intimidades provocando que los dos jadearan con excitación.

— Vamos a la habitación –gimió ella en su oído provocándolo con suspicacia-.

Sesshomaru asintió con rapidez.

Tomó por la cadera a Kagome y se levantó trayéndola con él.

Pese al agua que los rodeaba su pecho estaba caliente, su respiración agitada lo que estaba ocasionando que Kagome perdiera la cordura.

Ella besó su cuello con alevosía entonces él gruñó pegándola a la pared chocando levemente con un pequeño cuadro del que se cayó un papel amarillento muy bien doblado.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño, no tuvo chance de hablar pues los suaves labios de su mujer chocaron contra los de él callándolo y haciéndolo olvidar absolutamente todo.

La castaña se levantó con cuidado del lado de su esposo tratando de no despertarlo por nada del mundo, por suerte había logrado esconder el manuscrito detrás de aquel cuadro del baño. Con lo que no contaba era que Sesshomaru estuviese tan tórrido al momento de entrar al baño, no quería ni imaginar lo que él le hubiese dicho a tomar el papel en sus manos y leer el contenido porque su marido obviamente sabía hablar griego clásico.

Rápidamente se tomó un vestido morado, un brasier, unas bragas y caminó hasta el aseo.

Agradeció por decima vez a Dios cuando entró al baño y finalmente pudo encontrar tal y como lo habían dejado aquel manuscrito perfectamente doblado, lo tomó y lo volvió a esconder una vez más entre su vestido, aprovechó a darse un baño rápido y a vestirse de una vez.

Se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que su esposo despertara y la pillara con las manos en la masa, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

Ya era de por si raro que no estuviese levantado para esas horas.

La familia de su marido ya estaban en la mesa desayunando, Hesiod como de costumbre le sonrió pero lo que no se esperaba Evangeline era ver el mismo gesto por parte de Rin y Kikyo.

—Cuñada, siéntate a mi lado –ofreció Inuyasha-.

Ella declinó el ofrecimiento con gratitud y se excusó, tenía que llevarse esos manuscritos fuera de allí.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, iré a desayunar fuera con mi madre –mintió-, quizás te acompañe para el almuerzo.

— ¿Sesshomaru sabe que saldrás? –Preguntó Lin con cierto fastidio-.

Sin embargo Kagome la ignoró por completo.

—Adiós –se despidió-.

Y pudo escuchar unas pequeñas risitas que provenían de Rin y Kikyo, sabía que si se daba la vuelta podría apreciar el enfadado rostro de Lin y por supuesto su mirada fulminante dirigida a su hermana y a su _tía_.

Caminó hasta la entrada donde estaba Kyrios apoyado a un árbol fumando y mirando hacia donde se perdían las flores, más allá, hasta aquel lugar.

Kagome sintió un escalofríos que la hizo estremecer de repente, el aire frío impactó contra su rostro níveo entonces percibió una pérfida voz que se cernía en el viento mediante un susurro.

 _''_ _Volverás y te tomaré''._

Recitó como una amenaza de ultratumba, lo que la hizo delirar de miedo y cuestionar su propia cordura.

Pronto sus ojos chocaron con los verdes de Kyrios quien parecía estarla viendo desde hacía rato, su cabello largo y su estatura intimidante lo hicieron compararlo con el hombre de aquel lugar no obstante se negó a creer que el fiel sirviente de su marido la atacara.

—Kyrios ¿Puedes llevarme a la ciudad? –preguntó ella-.

El rubio asintió y arrojó la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo sin apartar sus ojos intensos de ella.

—Por supuesto, a donde quiera que la lleve iré, _mi_ _reina_.

Aquel tono misterioso que utilizó la cohibió aun más pero no por eso abandonaría la idea de irse por un buen rato de aquel lugar tan intimidante, así que se montó en la parte de atrás del auto mientras que Kyrios abordaba el mismo.

Sesshomaru miró el auto alejarse con la mandíbula tensa y las manos apretadas, se encontraba encrespado, mucho.

._,_,_,_._._._.

Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la primera parte del capítulo VII, espero que les guste y que comenten algo, me hace feliz que les guste mi novela como digo en cada capítulo.

¡Gracias a las chicas que comentan!


	11. Capítulo 7 parte 2

El trayecto hasta la ciudad fue extremamente silencioso, Kyrios dirigía miradas constantes a través del retrovisor logrando poner más nerviosa a Kagome, el ambiente tenso los envolvía y la castaña finalmente casi pudo suspirar de alivio cuando llegaron a su destino.

Kyrios estacionó el auto frente a la cafetería que Kagome le había indicado, ella se apresuró a entrar pero fue detenida cuando la mano fuerte de Kyrios la detuvo.

Ella se deshizo visiblemente incomoda de su agarre.

—Solo quería preguntarle si debo esperarla o...

—No, vete a dar una vuelta o algo, dentro de una hora vuelve por mí.

El rubio asintió y ante su penetrante mirada Kagome se dio la vuelta y entró a la cafetería.

El olor a café y comida se mezclaba en el aire, aquel era un aroma firmemente familiar. Entonces el recuerdo la embargó y la llenó de melancolía.

Cuando estaba soltera visitaba con frecuencia Misty Coffie junto con sus amigas universitarias, dentro de su grupo Lani Pirova era quien las animaba a ir, al lado de Misty Coffie estaba ubicado un gimnasio donde había hombres muy guapos y en especial uno que deslumbraba a Lani.

Después de las 7 los apetecibles hombres hacían su aparición dentro de la cafetería.

Kagome casi pudo reír al recordar todo lo que hacía Lani para llamar la atención de su hombre misterioso como ella misma llamaba, el problema era que el carácter de él era todo lo contrario al de a la rubia amiga de Kagome.

— ¿Qué sería de las chicas? –Preguntó mediante un suspiro-.

Cinco meses antes de conocer a Sesshomaru, Kagome había dejado de estudiar y se había ido a vivir con su abuela Carlotta para cuidarla y después de que ella muriera regresó a Fos y en su fiesta de bienvenida conoció a Sesshomaru pero no supo más de sus amigas.

— ¿Kag? ¿Kagome Rain?

Aquella vos la sacó por completo de su ensoñación.

Kagome se giró hasta tenerlo frente a frente y no pudo hacer más que sonreír y lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¡Beck! –Rió contenta-, ¡Dios, no has cambiado nada! ¿Sigues trabajando aquí?

El muchacho de pelo negro asintió dándole una sonrisa.

—Sí, necesito el dinero, finalmente este año me gradúo. ¿Tu como vas en la universidad Kag? No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió nostálgica.

—Me alegra mucho que ya estés por terminar Beck, yo tuve que dejarlo por problemas personales.

— ¿Y qué has hecho entonces en este largo tiempo? –preguntó animado-.

—Me casé.

— ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Quiere decir que ya no tengo oportunidad con la más bella de las Rain.

Becker hizo un puchero y Kagome golpeó su hombro con sutileza.

—Eres un idiota.

Él rió.

—Bien ¿Qué pedirás?

—Un pastel de chocolate y un café, tengo antojo.

Becker dejó de escribir en su libreta para mirarla y arquear una de sus gruesas cejas.

— ¿Estás embarazada?

— ¡No! –chilló ella sonrojada-.

Beck rió nuevamente y anotó su pedido en la libreta.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Ella asintió.

Esperó hasta estar sola para sacar el bendito manuscrito que la tenía paranoica.

El teléfono repicó.

No quería contestar pero al ver el código de la llamada supo que era del Zulia, ya sabía quien la llamaba.

— ¡Lo sé todo! –resonó la voz chillona de Adhara a través de la bocina del móvil-.

La castaña sabía a lo que se refería su hermana mayor.

Entorno los ojos y respiró profundo para no ir a ahorcar a Ángela con sus propias manos.

—Addy...

—Addy nada Kagome, ¿Por qué eres tan boba? Si el instinto te dice que allí hay algo para ti ¡Pues tú ve a por él niña!

—No podía sacar nada de allí Addy, si Sesshomaru se entera...

—Por Dios Kag, debes ser más arriesgada. Muy bien, si decides ser rebelde por alguna vez en tu vida déjame ayudarte, ¿Recuerdas a Darrel?

¡Y cómo no iba a recordarlo si ella estaba encantada por él cuando era una adolescente de 14 años!

Darrel era un encanto y todo un caballero entonces como cuando tenía 14 años se encontró suspirando por su primer amor.

Dándose cuenta de su desvarío solo pudo asentir a la pregunta de su hermana mayor.

—Si...

—Te enviaré su número, el te ayudará.

— ¿Sabe griego? –preguntó extrañada-.

—No, pero tiene programas que leen el griego clásico ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de ser buena niña Kag? –Dijo burlona su hermana-.

—No lo hago, en absoluto.

Escuchó a su hermana reír por el auricular del teléfono y se mordió los labios, tanto Adhara como Ángela la conocían perfectamente así que no podía mentirles.

—Algo ocultas niñita… Como sea, Darrel está los lunes y los viernes en Surface ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el gimnasio al lado de Misty Coffie, bueno hermana debo irme, te llamaré más tarde ¡Qué los Dioses estén contigo!

Y vaya que lo estaban, ese día era viernes por lo que Darrel debía estar allí.

Pronto llegó Beck con su sonrisa característica y su pedido.

—Oye Kagi, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

La muchacha arqueó una ceja burlona.

— ¿Adhara? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida-.

Beck había tratado de llamar la atención de Ángela pero ella ni siquiera le dirigía la más mínima mirada, constantemente solía ser cruel y no solo con él sino también con el mundo a su alrededor.

—Me refiero a Ángela.

—Está muy bien, gracias.

Beck asintió y cuando iba a hablar otra vez su superior le llamó la atención por lo que se tuvo que ir.

Después de terminar de comer y pagar Kagome indecisa salió del local para caminar al que estaba al lado de este.

Ni siquiera sabía si estaba haciendo algo malo pero la curiosidad irrefrenable que sentía hacia aquel manuscrito que se encontraba entre sus manos no la dejaba pensar en absoluto, así que a paso firme caminó hasta aquel gimnasio que nunca pensó pisar.

La puerta se abrió y tras el sonido que emergió de esta todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia donde estaba ella.

Los colores se apoderaron en su cara mientras que se escuchaba una que otra risita burlona.

Tan pronto como entró se arrepintió y quiso huir del lugar pero sus pies estaban clavados al suelo.

Una rubia de larga cabellera que totalmente desencajaba con aquel lugar lleno de testosterona se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Yo…estaba buscando a Darrel Lefebvre –habló con timidez la castaña-.

La rubia frunció el ceño confundida.

— ¿Darrel? –entonces sonrió como si hubiese recordado algo-, ¡Oh, Dar! ¡Si, si, pasa! ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Evangeline se dio cuenta que todas las miradas se posaban en ellas y no podía estar más nerviosa bajo la mirada de tantos hombres, simplemente no podía.

—Soy Kag Rain –dijo siguiéndola-.

— ¡Qué lindo nombre! Yo soy Taylor, es raro ver a otra chica aquí a parte de mí.

La rubia que llevaba por nombre Taylor no dejaba de parlotear cosas sin sentido y Kagome lo único que podía hacer era mirarla en silencio.

—Bueno, hasta aquí te acompaño, ves la puerta esa blanca –señaló-, toca, allí está el tío Dar. Fue un placer conocerte Kag Rain.

—Igual, Taylor.

La chica le sonrió y le dio la espalda.

La castaña suspiró, ¡Vaya personalidad tenía aquella rubiecita! Y ¿Había dicho el tío Dar? ¿Desde cuándo Darrel tenía sobrinas?

Ya frente a la puerta blanca tocó algo cohibida.

Tenía años que no veía a Darrel y por alguna razón aquel encuentro la hacía estar ansiosa.

—Adelante.

Resonó su voz dentro de la habitación, aquella voz que no había cambiado en absoluto.

Finalmente tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió entrando de una vez por todas a la sala en donde estaba el castaño de ojos azules.

Ligeramente Darrel abrió la boca al levantar la vista y encontrarse con el menudo cuerpo de Evangeline.

—Kag –murmuró después de un largo silencio-.

—Dar –dijo ella para después sonreír-.

—Así es mi rey, después de desayunar entró a Surface y preguntó por un tal Darrel Lefebvre –dijo el rubio a través de su móvil-.

La mandíbula de Sesshomaru se apretó luchando por no soltar una palabrota aún así no podía contenerse.

¿Por qué Kagome iba en busca del idiota de Darrel?

Él era demasiado perspicaz y si se daba cuenta de su secreto se lo diría todo a Evangeline y arruinaría todo.

Maldijo con fuerza a la vez que tiraba todo lo que había en su escritorio formando un caos total dentro de la habitación compartida con su mujer.

—Has como si no supieras que entró allí Kyrios ¡Joder! Investiga que mierda está haciendo con ese maldito.

—Si mi rey.

Encolerizado aún lanzó el móvil partiéndolo en pedazos, solo se detuvo de maldecir cuando Lin entró.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! –gritó ella asustada-.

Pero su vista yacía en el suelo y su mente estaba concentrada en Kagome.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sesshomaru tenía miedo y era la primera vez que lo sentía. Miedo de perderla a _ella_.

 **Lamento no haber actualizado el jueves como prometí, no tengo excusa.**

 **Simplemente no tenía inspiración.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan Entre las sombras, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi obra.**


	12. Capítulo 8

VIII

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, verte después de tantos años a nublado un poco mi mente Kag, ¡Estás jodidamente preciosa!  
La castaña sonrió con un ligero rubor en su rostro.  
Ya le había comentado a Darrel del porqué estaba allí en su búsqueda entonces se había quedado sorprendido y le había preguntado si ella se había convertido en arqueóloga como sus padres y su hermana a lo que ella negó.  
El castaño de ojos grises le sonrió y tomó el manuscrito en sus manos, no sin antes sacar su laptop.  
—Esto luce demasiado viejo y bastante frágil, no sé cómo no lo has roto con tan solo sacarlo de tu cartera... Veamos Kag, lo que quieres es que traduzca que es lo que dice este manuscrito ¿No es así?  
—Si, realmente es importante.  
Darrel asintió sin dejar de mirar el papel amarillento.  
—Puedo traducirlo entre hoy y mañana ¿Te parece que nos veamos el domingo para entregártelo Kag?  
Kagome lo miró preocupada, no quería dejárselo pero confiaba en Darrel y en realidad quería saber de qué iba.  
Asintió y finalmente él volteó a mirarla otra vez dándole una sonrisa.  
Se levantó y se paró delante de ella.  
Kagome ahora era más preciosa de lo que recordaba cuando apenas era una niña de 14 años, su cabello había crecido mucho más y por el se deslizaban preciosas ondas que llegaban hasta su cintura, estaba un poco más delgada y su piel ahora parecía de porcelana.  
—Realmente luces preciosa ¿Desde cuándo no te veo?  
—Tenía como 15 cuando no te apareciste más por casa.  
Darrel asintió y se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole burlonamente.  
—Si, en ese tiempo me pelee con Adhara, Ángela me odiaba y tu... Bueno tú siempre fuiste perfecta Kag, pero eras una niña, no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.  
Por alguna razón aquellas palabras la irritaron así que alzó la cabeza y le miró con desafío.  
—Me he casado.  
Habló estúpidamente como si eso pudiese quitarle lo "niña".  
Darrel había cambiado su expresión, estaba confundido mucho, se notaba.  
— ¿Quien es tu marido? ¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido-.  
—Sesshomaru Lethood –sonrió con orgullo-.

Su marido era un hombre importante.  
Y como si hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo Darrel se molestó.  
— ¿Qué? –Preguntó él incrédulo-.

— ¿Estás así por que Kagome está con otro hombre? –preguntó burlona-.  
Sesshomaru la miró furioso apretando su mandíbula, Lin era muy irritante cuando quería y ese no era el momento para fastidiarlo.  
—Lárgate de aquí.  
La rubia se levantó después de suspirar sonoramente y se posicionó atrás de Sesshomaru. Sus manos se detuvieron en los hombros tensos de él entonces el anhelo creció una vez más en ella.  
Masajeó con cuidado sus hombros y Sesshomaru gruñó apartándose de ella como si fuese la peste.  
Lin se sintió ofendida y lo miró indignada pero no dijo nada porque de un momento a otro Sesshomaru la había atraído a sus brazos apretándola con fuerza ocasionando que soltara un jadeo de sorpresa.  
—Déjame en paz, te he pedido que te largues y no lo has hecho, no me toques más Lin, tú no eres Kagome y nunca lo serás.  
Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas, estaba apenada y odiado como nunca a esa castaña que se lo había robado.  
Sesshomaru era suyo primero hasta que ella llegó a robárselo.  
Esta vez actuó sin pensar, por impulso y lo besó sin embargo Sesshomaru tiró su cabeza hacia tras y no pudo besarlo por mucho.  
Él la soltó mientras que la fulminaba con la mirada.  
—Te has pasado esta vez Lin...  
— ¡¿Por qué te has casado con ella?! ¡Siempre estuve allí para ti!  
Las lágrimas se habían esparcido por toda la preciosa cara de Lin lo que le causó pena a Sesshomaru pero si no era duro con ella jamás dejaría aquella tonta idea de estar juntos.  
—Tú y yo somos primos.  
— ¡¿Y?! ¡Eso solo les importa a los tontos humanos! –Chilló furiosa tratando de secar el agua salada de sus mejillas-.  
—Yo realmente amo a Kagome –murmuró-.  
— ¡Mentira, mentira!  
Lloró aún más y corrió lejos de él.  
Sesshomaru sintió la pena de su prima pero no podía hacer nada más, él amaba a Kagome y esa era la verdad.

Kagome apresuró el paso, ya eran cerca de las 4 el tiempo se le había pasado volando.  
Después de que le había dejado el manuscrito a Darrel le había pedido a Kyrios que la llevara a un parque y el tiempo pasó volando viendo a los niños correr por doquier.  
Jadeante se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación con Sesshomaru y giró la perilla para encontrarse con la habitación vacía.  
Se dirigió hasta la sala donde estaba Rosa ignorando a Lin entonces preguntó.  
— ¿Está Sesshomaru aquí?  
Rosa le sonrió pero antes de hablar la rubia le respondió.  
—Quizás ya se aburrió de ti.  
Rosa entornó los ojos para después sonreírle a Kagome.  
—Está en...  
—Ya lo tengo ¡Gracias Rosa!  
La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza viéndola alejarse.  
—Estúpida –escuchó el murmullo odioso de Lin-.  
Llegó en frente de la puerta donde no podía entrar nadie salvo Sesshomaru y entró.  
Él estaba allí, en su mano llevaba un vaso de alcohol y miraba fijamente el retrato que no le había dejado ver la última vez que estuvo allí.  
Sus ojos se alejaron del retrato y se posaron en ella al escucharla entrar, la fría mirada que le lanzó se notaba lo molesto que estaba.  
—Sessh...  
— ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó con voz dura-.  
—Fui a un café esta mañana a desayunar...  
— ¿Y de allí?  
—Le pedí a Kyrios que me llevara a un parque ¿Te molestó?  
Aprovechó que estaba sentado para colocar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello.  
Sesshomaru solo la miraba fijamente con la mandíbula apretada.  
Él sabía que ella le estaba mintiendo, le estaba ocultando lo más importante.  
Había ido a buscar a Darrel Lefebvre, lo que quería saber era ¿ _Para_ _qué_?  
—Tardaste mucho.  
— ¿Me extrañaste? –Preguntó con dulzura-

Era obvio que lo estaba tentando prácticamente puso todo su escote en sus ojos y aunque no tuviese grandes seno era excitante para él verla.  
—Porque yo a ti te echo de menos cada vez que te vas a trabajar –Gimió y mordió su oído-.  
Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él quien estrechó su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y se fundieron en un maravilloso beso que duró algunos minutos.  
Kagome movió sus caderas al sentir la excitación creciente en su interior, quería liberarse.  
Sesshomaru se levantó con ella encima y la posicionó en el escritorio, bajó sus bragas.  
La mirada lujuriosa de él la apenó pero a la vez le encantó sentirse deseada por su marido.  
Le tocó los senos por debajo del vestido dando ligeros masajes ocasionando los jadeos de su mujer, Kag se aferraba a su cuello con los ojos cerrados entonces Sesshomaru la besó una vez más, una de sus manos bajó y se posicionó entre sus muslos provocando caricias que la excitaron mucho más de lo que ya estaba.  
Dejó de jugar con sus dedos en su piel sensible sacando una protesta de sus labios.  
—Dime lo que quieres Ángel –dijo con una voz cargada de deseo en su oído-.  
El vello de la piel de Kagome se erizó y sin vergüenza sus manos bajaron hasta el hinchado pene de su marido y lo acarició por entre sus pantalones.  
—A ti mi amor –gimió ella antes de besar su boca-.  
Sesshomaru se separó de ella, esta vez quería ser rudo, salvaje, sin lastimarla claro está, entonces le dio la vuelta y pegó sus senos en el escritorio dejando su respingado trasero a su merced.  
—Pídeme lo que quieras Ángel y juró que lo haré, solo dilo, no tengas vergüenza ante mí.  
Pero él sabía que ella no lo diría a menos que estuviera tan caliente que no le apenara nada.  
Le alzó la falda del vestido hasta la cintura y sus dedos se encontraron con el palpitante sexo de ella.  
Kagome gimió por su contacto, Sesshomaru la ponía mucho con esa faceta que estaba teniendo.  
Comenzó a besar su cuello y ella no podía estar más excitada entonces paró y Kagome lloriqueó.  
—Dije que me pidieras lo que quisieras pero como no has hablado asumo que no quieres nada ángel –murmuró en su oído-.  
Ella lo necesitaba y aún más cuando sintió su carne caliente chocando con su cadera, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había desnudado pero aquel no era momento para pensar.  
—No te vayas Sessh –murmuró atrayendo su fuerte mano hasta su vientre dejándola sobre su piel-, quiero que me folles.  
—Eso es ángel, estaba deseando oír eso de ti.  
Sin más preámbulos la penetró y al instante jadearon los dos, ambos se movían buscando su liberación sin importarles si alguien les escuchaba.

_._._._._._.;-.

A...

¡Gracias por comentar, votar y por el interés en Entre Las Sombras!

Agradezco a:

Mirris

Mimato

Mirai-Nikki22

Maria Muoz

Por sus lindos comentarios, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Principio del formulario


	13. Capítulo 8 parte 2

Cuando los rayos del sol fueron al encuentro con su piel Kagome quitó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo levantándose y tratando de hacer el menor ruido se ducho y se vistió, no quería ser cuestionada por su marido.  
Después de ese día devolvería el manuscrito a su sitio original como si nada hubiese pasado y Draco jamás se enteraría que lo había tomado.  
Llamó a su padre para desayunar con él y que la llevara a Misty Coffie, esa era su perfecta cuartada, _Elian_ _Rain_.  
— ¿Y ese milagro que has llamado a tu viejo padre? –preguntó el con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona-.  
Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.  
— ¿No puedo llamar a mi Papi? No porque esté casada significa que no te extrañe.  
Elian sonrió y la miró con ternura, Kagome era su bebé, cuando Sesshomaru le pidió su mano en matrimonio se lanzó a golpearlo pero fue detenido por su sobrino y un amigo de este, era impensable para él ver a su hija más pequeña casarse con apenas 20 años, sin duda la extrañaba en casa o en sus locas expediciones junto a su mujer Addison.  
—Por supuesto que si princesa, espero que las cosas con Sesshomaru...  
— Va todo a la perfección papá –lo detuvo-, es solo que necesitaba verte.  
Media hora después Elian se había despedido de Kagome porque lo habían llamado porque habían conseguido algo muy importante, había insistido en llevarla a casa de vuelta pero ella se negó.

Después de ver a su padre marcharse salió de Misty Coffie para buscar a Darrel, la curiosidad la mataba.  
— Quiero hacerte una pregunta antes de darte la traducción del manuscrito Kagome –dijo Darrel una vez que había llegado a su despacho-.  
Ella asintió confundida y nerviosa al escuchar la seriedad en su voz, los ojos de Darrel la asechaban como si ella supiese algo que él desconocía, quizás un secreto.  
— ¿Por qué buscabas esta traducción?

Aquellas palabras la confundieron.

¿Por qué le preguntaba aquello? ¿Acaso había algo malo con aquella traducción?  
— Yo... No lo sé, perdón por molestarte Darrel pero...  
— No me molestas Kag, solo quiero saber el porqué.  
— ¿Qué hay de malo en el manuscrito Darrel? –Preguntó preocupada-, yo te pedí que lo tradujeras para alguien, no para mí –mintió-, ni siquiera se dé que va.  
Darrel asintió comprendiendo entonces le tendió el manuscrito y ella lo guardó de nuevo en su bolso.  
— Es mejor que te lo lleves y lo leas, te llamaré para explicarte algo que no entiendas, cualquier cosa Kag.  
Ella asintió y tomó el papel con la traducción.  
— Seguro que si Darrel ¡Muchísimas gracias en serio! ¿Cómo puedo pagarte por esto?  
— Aceptando ir a desayunar conmigo, ¿Qué dices? –preguntó sonriendo-.  
— Por supuesto.  
— ¿Vamos?  
Ella asintió y caminó tras de él, todos los hombres que entrenaban comenzaron a chiflar haciendo enrojecer a Kagome.  
— ¡La tenías bien escondida Lefebvre!  
Gritó uno de ellos seguido de una lluvia de chiflidos más, Darrel sonrió de lado y le mostró el dedo del medio a quien había hablado entonces colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la sacó de ese lugar.  
— Siempre son así de imprudentes, lo siento.  
Kagome asintió.  
Juntos entraron Misty Coffie y buscaron una mesa.  
— ¿Tu esposo no se enoja porque estés aquí conmigo?  
La castaña se contuvo en decirle que Sesshomaru estaría furioso si lo supiera.  
— No, claro que no Darrel –mintió descaradamente-.  
Cuando él iba a hablar una vez más un carraspeo los interrumpió, Kagome no pudo creer quien estaba detrás de ellos.

La mirada de Darrel fue severa para él, pero los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban fijos solo en ella.

Los colores de la cara la abandonaron cuando su marido haló una de las sillas de la mesa y se sentó justo en frente de ella, con su típica elegancia no encajaba en el jugar, Misty Coffie era más para adolescentes que les gustaba divertirse, en la mañana no había mucha emoción pero en las tardes el dueño organizaba eventos incluidos los karaokes que ella tanto amaba.

—Sesshomaru –fue el primero en hablar tratando de romper la tensión-.

—Darrel –murmuró su marido-.

Kagome frunció el ceño confundida, ¿Se conocían?

— Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada fría de él la hizo removerse en el asiento.

— Pasaba por aquí, iba a comer, ¿Tú no estabas con tu padre?

Ella le dio una mirada incomoda a Darrel quien la miraba y luego sus ojos volvieron a Sesshomaru.

—Sí, estaba con él y pasé a saludar a mi amigo Darrel Lefebvre.

Sesshomaru asintió mientras mantenía su fija mirada en ella.

—Voy a pedirte algo de comer –dijo ella levantándose-.

Sintió que ambos la miraron alejarse hasta llegar a la barra donde pidió algo para su marido, estaba avergonzada con Darrel por mentir con descaro frente a él, volvió su mirada a la mesa, ambos ''hablaban'' pero parecían discutir, conocía demasiado a Sesshomaru, cuando su mandíbula estaba tensa estaba a punto de estallar.

Kagome sintió miedo de que Darrel la desmintiera frente a su marido y le contara sobre aquel manuscrito.

Tomó aire y se relajo, Darrel no era así, estaba siendo paranoica.

—Ya le llevaremos su pedido –dijo una de las muchachas que trabajaba allí-.

Asintió y caminó de vuelta a la mesa, luego de que se sentara reinó el silencio entonces Darrel se levantó dirigiéndole a ella una sonrisa forzada.

—Debo volver al trabajo Kag, ya nos veremos luego.

Escuchó el bufido de Sesshomaru y sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza, cuando él quería era muy imprudente.

—Adiós Darrel, muchas gracias –le sonrió y lo vio alejarse-.

La mano de Draco tomó el brazo de ella levantándola sin hacerle daño, ella lo miró confundida cuando él prácticamente la arrastró hasta la salida del lugar.

— ¿Y tu desayuno? ¿No vas a comer?

—Ya no tengo hambre –gruñó-, ¿Qué hacías con él? ¿Aquí? ¿De dónde conoces a Darrel Lefebvre?

La castaña suspiró ya dentro del auto y esperó a que su esposo entrara en el asiento de conductor, cuando lo hizo él la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola sentir culpable.

—Yo estaba aquí con mi padre y solo pasé a saludarlo, ya te dije.

— ¿Y dónde está tu padre?

Su ceño estaba fruncido en molestia.

—Él ya se fue.

— ¡Y te quedaste a solas con él! –Gritó como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes-, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— ¡No tiene nada de malo hablar con un amigo Sesshomaru! Él era el mejor amigo de Adhara, ¿Ya?

—No confío en el.

—Pues yo sí –repuso ella-.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras que miraba por la ventana, se hizo el silencio, nadie habló más.

De vez en cuando sentía la pesada mirada de él sobre ella pero no habló otra vez.


	14. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX

Se quedaron callados hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando el sol salió ya Kagome andaba dando vueltas por la cama, Sesshomaru no había dormido junto a ella como todas las noches.

Kagome salió de entre las sábanas, después de asearse fue con la traducción y el manuscrito en sus manos hacia la cueva dónde había encontrado aquel papel, dejó el manuscrito donde lo había encontrado y con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer la traducción.

—Cuando la guerra estalló los coléricos hombres luchaban firmemente por sus respectivas naciones, ni los griegos, ni los fomorés daban su brazo a torcer.

La furia se detuvo cuando los griegos tuvieron a la princesa de las tinieblas en sus manos, hija de Hades y Perséfone, esposa de Athan príncipe de los fomorianos, entonces la hicieron padecer.

 _Venganza contra los griegos._

 _Venganza contra los fomorés._

Eso clamaba mi alma herida.

Solo un niño de oscuros cabellos con el de Tisífone podría ser custodio de mi alma sangrante.

Del secreto de los olímpicos y de los fomorés.

El hijo varón, el primogénito de sangre olímpica y fomoriana y mientras los predicho por la preciosa Láquesis se cumple, la madre de sangre fomoriana cuidará de dichos escritos, del secreto mejor guardado, ¿Cómo dar muerte a los guardianes?

Solo yo he descubierto el punto débil de los guardianes, más sin embargo no sé a quién proteger, si a los griegos o a los fomorés.

No sé a manos de quien la vida como conocemos será mejor…

 _¿Qué_ _es_ _esto?_ –Se preguntó Kagome-.

— ¿Qué tal si le preguntas a tu marido?

Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltar y se giró a ver a aquella mujer, sus ojos brillaban como los de una boa, eran fríos y carentes de de emoción.

Parecía deleitarse con su confusión.

— ¿De qué hablas Kikyo?

Ella sonrió como el gato de Alicia, lo que ocasionó que Kagome se enfadara al sentirse ignorante.

— ¿No es obvio? –Chasqueó su lengua viperina-, sabía que los fomorés eran algo estúpidos.

Habló deslizándose de un sitio a otro como si fuese una serpiente a punto de atacar, en aquellos momentos Kagome sentía como si estuviese hablando con la personificación de una autentica arpía, lo que no sabía que aquella suposición era algo literal.

—Eres tu quien debe cuidar de esos manuscritos, es tu destino, tu darás el primogénito de la profecía de Láquesis.

La venganza pura brilló en los ojos de quien había seguido a Kikyo y estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando su conversación, parecía una Erinia acusando a la pobre inocente de algo no cometido, hizo su aparición llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que conversaban.

— ¡Por eso fue que Sesshomaru se casó contigo! –dijo más que engañar a Kagome se engañó ella misma-, era su obligación dar el primogénito, el rey de griegos y fomorés.

La burla se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras que Kagome batallaba por no soltar una lágrima ante su adversario.

Salió con la cabeza en alto sin llorar, fuera de la visión de aquel par de serpientes corrió con rapidez atravesando el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras al llegar a su alcoba se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta entonces soltó las lágrimas de frustración, rabia y dolor.

El ceño fruncido no lo había abandonado en todo el día, solo pensar en la cercanía de Darrel Lefebvre hacia su esposa lo hacía arder en celos a partes de que Darrel conocía la verdad absoluta de la vida de los fomorés y los olímpicos, Sesshomaru no podía arriesgarse por ningún motivo que Kagome siquiera respirara el mismo aire de Darrel.  
Si Kagome se enteraba de su secreto probablemente lo dejaría causándole el más fuerte de los dolores que podía sufrir, la pérdida de su amada.  
Tomó de golpe aquel vino dulce y dejó el vaso en la mesa de su despacho, salió de la habitación, se encaminó a por su esposa, hablaría con Kagome para que no se acercara más a Darrel.  
Sus pasos fueron detenidos al encontrarse de frente la cara furiosa y contraída de Ángela Rain.  
—No estoy de humor _Dark_ _Angel_.  
—Yo tampoco –respondió ella cortante-, me puedes explicar que es esto.  
A continuación le tendió un viejo manuscrito que lo puso alerta.

La furia lo embargó entonces arrebató aquel papel que se rompió un poco por la fuerza empleada con la que había sido arrebatada.

— ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esto?! –Preguntó con rabia-.

Y aunque nunca lo diría sentía miedo de que ese papel llegase a manos de Kagome, aunque algún día tendría que saberlo.

— ¡Le he conseguido en esa cueva donde me ha llevado Kagome!

Empalideció.

Sus ojos brillaron en angustia.

— ¿Kagome sabe sobre esto?

—No, agradece que no fue ella quien lo tomó, lo sé todo Sesshomaru, has utilizado a mi hermana para salvar el trasero de ustedes los griegos –añadió con cólera-, mi madre me ha dicho que tenía que entregarte a ella porque era el deber de Kagome dar un niño sagrado, pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡Qué a mí me importa un cuerno! Vas a hacer sufrir a Kag y no te lo voy a permitir.

Él negó repetidas veces.

Amaba a Kagome, aunque nadie lo supiera, la había amado desde el primer momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Y nadie lo iba a separar de su esposa.

—Escúchame bien Ángela –habló tomándola por el brazo con fuerza-, tú no le dirás nada a Kagome.

—Demasiado tarde.

Su voz sonó rota, como un pequeño murmuro que moría en sus labios.

Sesshomaru soltó a su cuñada y se giró hasta estar de frente con ella.

Las lágrimas cristalinas brotaban por sus ojos deslizándose por las fracciones de su dulce rostro, él sintió que su corazón se oprimía, la amaba y vaya que lo hacía pero también sabía cómo se sentía ella en aquel momento, la desilusión se podía percibir.

— ¿No dirás nada?

Lo rota que estaba por dentro lo lastimó.

Más sin embargo calló.

—Ve a por tus cosas Kag, vámonos de aquí.

Sus ojos marrones no dejaron de mirarlo hasta que se dio la vuelta firmemente para ir a por sus cosas.

Fue allí cuando reaccionó, no podía dejar que se fuera, si Kagome lo abandonaba nunca sería feliz.

Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían ambos y al llegar la vio.

Kagome recogía sus vestidos sin mirarle aún sabiendo que él estaba allí.

 _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida y no se dio cuenta?_

—Ángel…

— ¡Cállate! No quiero que me dirijas la palabra más nunca en tu vida.

Rápidamente tomó la maleta y se acercó a la puerta sin embargo Sesshomaru detuvo su maleta.

—Déjame explicarte –su voz sonó afligida-.

Pero esta vez no se dejaría engañar por él.

Cuando había llegado a ese lugar Sesshomaru le había mostrado su verdadera personalidad cuando estuvo fuera de casa con Inuyasha, él era hostil con los indefensos, cruel y malvado, solo había usado una máscara con ella, para engañarla y lograr su cometido.

—Déjame ir –murmuró a modo de súplica-.

Él la miró con ojos cristalizados no obstante ella sabía que aquello era parte de su papel de retenerla,

—Tenía que hacerlo, yo…

Con una fuerza inexplicable se soltó de su agarre mirándolo enojada.

—Lo conseguiste Sesshomaru, lograste tu cometido, ya no es necesario que mientas más –con furia limpió sus lágrimas para continuar-, podrás verlo cuando nazca pero en lo que respecta a mi no te quiero ver más nunca en mi vida, cuando tengas tiempo me envías los manuscritos, cuidaré de ellos, ya tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer yo también lo haré.

Él se había quedado perplejo por lo que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse ni decir nada más a ella, a su esposa.

_._._._

Hola a todos.  
Les agradezco por seguir mi novela, por sus comentarios.  
Pero quiero pedirles un favor a los lectores, estoy participando en un concurso de escritura en Wattpad y en verdad me ayudaría mucho que votasen o comentaran la novela allí, escriban cualquier cosa que les guste o incluso las que no les gusten y trataré de corregirlo.  
También quisiera pedirles que recomendaran mi novela, también es para el concurso.  
De antemano Gracias.  
Los quiere Caroline __.

Principio del formulario


	15. Capítulo 9 parte 2

Capítulo IX parte 2

¿Kagome le había dicho que estaba embarazada?  
Entró la noche y con ella el más largo de los letargos, la intranquilidad agitaba su pecho sumada con la miserable culpa, si aquello que ella había dicho era cierto el cometido de los dioses ya estaba por completarse pero no el de él.  
Todo el día estuvo al margen de las conversaciones de todos en casa, para cuando salió del shock que había representado que Kagome lo dejara, ya era demasiado tarde, ella posiblemente estaría en casa de sus padres llorando por lo idiota que había actuado.  
Estaba furioso con él mismo.  
— ¿Por qué se fue Kagome? –Preguntó Inuyasha sacándolo de su ensueño-.  
Detrás de él se escucharon las risas cómplices de Kikyo y Lin ocasionando que se enfureciera, dirigió su mirada a ambas mujeres fulminándolas con la mirada y antes de que pudiera decir algo una dulce vocecita lo interrumpió.  
— ¿Ella va a volver?  
La inocente pregunta de Rin lo hizo reaccionar, ella no iba a regresar, tenía que buscarla él mismo o la perdería.  
Tenía que volver.  
No iba a tenerla lejos por más tiempo, tenía que conservarla.  
Entonces fue hasta aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos y que creía olvidado.  
Recogió los manuscritos y los guardó en un bolso tratando de no hacerle daño al papel.  
—Has vuelto...  
Murmuró una voz masculina detrás de él, se tensó completamente, tenía la firme esperanza de no volver a encontrarlo nunca más y finalmente luego de tantos años volvía a escucharlo.  
Se dio la vuelta para verlo.  
Parecía verse en un espejo salvo por su pelo rubio como los rayos del sol y sus ojos negros como la noche, su fría sonrisa se ensanchó en su cara, no pudo encontrar en sus ojos más que resentimiento, resentimiento del que solo Sesshomaru era culpable.  
—Has vuelto, rey –culminó con sorna-.  
Algo en su voz hizo que un ser tan frío con Sesshomaru Lethood se estremeciera un poco.  
Sabía lo que quería y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por obtenerlo.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuese un león enjaulado bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre y su hermana.  
—Me quieres explicar ¿Qué demonios pasó? –Le espetó furiosa a su madre-.  
Se encontraba temblorosa y realmente molesta, se sentía defraudada por las personas que más amaba, su madre y por supuesto Sesshomaru.  
Addison lucía avergonzada y levemente llorosa pero aquello no calmó el enojo de la castaña.  
—Tuve que hacerlo Kag, el te eligió, ¡El destino lo hizo!  
— ¡El destino no hizo nada, tu lo permitiste! Ahora explicamos a Ángela y a mí eso de la sangre fomoriana antes de que pierda la cabeza.  
—Calma Kagi –le dijo Ángela-.  
Seguidamente ella miró s su madre para que siguiera con su relato, estaba enfadada como Evangeline pero obviamente no tanto como ella quien resultó ser la víctima de todo.  
—Mis padres eran Fomorés –comenzó ella, pero al ver a ambas fruncir el ceño confundidas prosiguió-, los fomorés son demonios del mal, la noche y la muerte en Irlanda, pero la gente nos juzga, no todos los fomorés somos malos o despreciables, cuando mis padres me trajeron aquí yo nunca había visto un humano, entonces conocí a su padre y me enamoré de él, el problema es que nos fomorés no pueden casarse ni tener reproducción de los humanos o de cualquier otra raza, sin embargo eso no fue un impedimento para mi, decidí renunciar a mi divinidad por estar con su padre.  
Conocía toda la historia de la batalla de las mil muertes, de la dama de las tinieblas y del niño de cabellos oscuros que cuidaría del manuscrito de Siderea, no obstante lo ignoré, creí que por haber dejado mi pasado atrás este no me perseguiría, pensé que ustedes nunca sabrían su procedencia pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando vi pasar a Draco por mi puerta y supe que estaba perdida cuando él puso sus ojos en ti Evangeline.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Sesshomaru mamá? Y ¿Qué representa en tu mundo? –Preguntó ansiosa Kag-.  
—Draco es el último rey de los griegos, debía obedecerle y darle lo que quería o mataría a nuestra familia.  
Tiene sangre olímpica por lo que tiene dones contra los que yo no podría luchar sin contar que yo ya no tengo mi don.  
— ¿Qué quería Sesshomaru?  
—A ti –respondió rápidamente ella-, por tu sangre, por tus venas corre sangre fomoriana...  
—Pero hay más jóvenes fomorés ¿No? ¿Por qué él se empeñó en Kag? -preguntó Ángela-.  
La pregunta de Ángela sin saberlo aceleró el corazón de Kagome y esperó con ansias oír la respuesta de su madre.  
—Porque era él quien reconocería a la muchacha con sangre fomoriana quien portaría el título de reina y quien engendraría su hijo, el niño quien cuidaría de los manuscritos de Siderea.  
Algo dentro de ella se marchitó.  
Dándose cuenta que no había malinterpretado las cosas, Sesshomaru ciertamente solo la había utilizado para tener aquel hijo que traería salvación pero también desgracias.  
Pensó por un momento que él había tenido la opción de escoger entre otras hermosas damas y la había escogido a ella.  
 _Vaya idiotez.  
_ En aquel momento solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y llorar intensamente por ser tan crédula, por ver amor en sus ojos cuando en ellos solo había vacío.  
—Quiero que me entiendas Kag, no quería tu muerte ni la de tus hermanas.  
—Sin embargo terminaste matando mi interior, ¿Quién me entiende a mi?  
El pesar brilló en los ojos verdes de su madre pero antes de decir algo más, la puerta sonó.  
Kagome soltó las manos de su madre y caminó hasta la puerta luchando por no derrumbarse.  
Hasta que abrió la puerta y vio el rostro de quien menos esperaba frente a ella.  
El sonrió de lado mirando su corta pijamada, de nuevo sus ojos volvieron a los de ella.  
—No te será fácil librarle de mí, ángel –susurró para que solo ambos escucharon-.  
Y como si tuviese algún poder mágico sobre ella, Kagome se erizó por completo ante aquel atrevido susurro.

Principio del formulario

—


	16. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber. —William Shakespeare

—Pasa Sesshomaru –interrumpió su madre antes de que ella siquiera pudiese hablar-, es hora.

Los ojos azules de él la dejaron de ver para posarse en Addison y luego asentir.

Aún así Kagome no se apartó de la puerta por lo que Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y sonrió con sorna en su dirección.

—No entiendo que tenemos que hablar, solo dame los manuscritos, me encargaré de ellos, es mi responsabilidad.

La determinación se apoderó de ella, si bien era cierto que lo amaba no podía evitar estar herida.

No podía perdonarle y no iba a hacerlo.

 _¿Y qué vas a perdonarle Kagome? –Se respondió ella misma-, él no quiere tu perdón._

Todo lo que hizo Sesshomaru fue planeado, acercársele, seducirla y enamorarla para cumplir su objetivo.

De solo pensarlo ardía en furia.

Los ojos azules de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en su rostro como si pudiera ver más allá de su cara contraída por la rabia que sentía al verlo como si nada frente a ella.

Kagome estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer fuerte delante de él.

Frente a Sesshomaru alzó la barbilla con petulancia lo que hizo que su esposo frunciera los labios, y dejó ver una mueca enfadada por sus bellas fracciones.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta del momento en el que Ángela y Addison desaparecieran dejándolos a ambos inmersos en la discusión.  
—Así como tu responsabilidad es cuidar de los manuscritos la mía es cuidar de ti.

Antes de que se acercara aún más a ella Kagome le dio la espalda hasta sentarse en el mueble.  
Sesshomaru suspiró con cansancio y con una rapidez milagrosa ya estaba acuclillado frente a la esposa.

Ella soltó un jadeo por la impresión, entonces espetó molesta:  
— ¡¿Cómo haces eso?! –Preguntó molesta-, mejor ni te pregunto.  
Si había algo que le molestaba a ella era la ignorancia, cuando no sabía sobre algo se irritaba de sobremanera.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado como solía hacer, esa sonrisa que sabía que a ella le encantaba.

—Escucha ángel...

—No me llames así –interrumpió ella-.

Nuevamente Sesshomaru hizo aquella mueca de enfado para luego proseguir.

—Lo que te digo es cierto, debemos proteger los manuscritos pero también a ti y al bebé. No puedes estar desprotegida sin nadie que te cuide.

—Mi madre cuidará de mí, es una fomoriana ¿No?

—Sí, una fomoriana sin poderes, debemos proteger los manuscritos ocultándolos del radar de los demonios, cuando vengan por el también vendrán por ti.

Ella alzó una ceja incrédula.

— ¿Por qué no había venido antes por mi o por los manuscritos?

—Porque tenían un hechizo que lo protegía para que nadie lo obtuviera, pero este se rompió cuando quedaste embarazada.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

—Yo tengo dos semanas de embarazo y no he visto ningún demonio en tu casa.

—Y eso es porque Jaken y yo hacemos un buen trabajo pero hasta ahora no nos han atacado mucho o en manadas por lo que no ha sido tan difícil o peligroso pero a medida que el embarazo avance...

— ¡Espera un momento! ¿Quiere decir que tú ya sabías que estaba embarazada?

—No, fui un estúpido, creí que atacaban para saber si ya te tenía conmigo, pero...

Un ruido seco de algo cayendo los puso alertas, Kagome gritó al ver la extraña y fea cosa que estaba detrás de Sesshomaru.

Él no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo por lo que fue golpeado por aquel demonio.

Ella gritó nuevamente cuando sintió la escamosa mano de uno de ellos en su brazo.

No fue hasta que una bola de fuego impactó con el cuerpo de este que la soltó, ella miró en la dirección en la que había llegado su salvación entonces vio a Ángela quién miraba incrédula sus manos y a Addison sosteniendo su hombro.

— ¡Cuidado Sesshomaru! –Chilló Addison-.

La castaña giró su cabeza hasta donde estaba Sesshomaru, él alzó ambos brazos y de sus manos escapó una luz celeste que impactó contra los últimos dos que quedaban en pie, finalmente se desvanecieron.

—Muy bien Sesshomaru, ganaste, ahora ¿Qué haremos? –Habló Kagome entre su angustia-.

Sus ojos azules entonces brillaron al escucharla seguidamente sonrió de emoción como muy poco hacía.

_._._

Mientras que Kagome preparaba sus maletas él se había sentado en la sala a esperarla.

Ángela apareció por la puerta con la vista en el suelo, parecía perdida.

—Tienes mucho poder dark angel.

Los ojos de ella dejaron el suelo para fijarse en los de su cuñado, él sabía que en su interior había una guerra de sentimientos.

Su frente se frunció, se cruzó de brazos para sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru.

—No estoy para tus ironías Sesshomaru.

—Lo digo en serio, por lo general los fomorés hembras son de menor poder pero en ti hay demasiado, que no te de miedo pero que tampoco se te vaya a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué eran esos? –Preguntó con cierta timidez-.

Sino la conociera bien diría que aquella muchachita sentada a su lado no era su cuñada.

Ángela Rain jamás había actuado con timidez, ella era una mujer absolutamente segura.

—Fomorés menores creados por otros fomorés de bajo rango, lo que me preocupa es que si los enviaron a ellos aquí es porque quieren medir ante que enemigo se enfrentan.

— ¿Cómo qué fomorés menores? ¿Qué somos nosotros entonces?

—Los fomorés menores son creados por los fomorés de bajo rango, existen también los fomorés mayores creados por los fomorés de alto rango para sus propósitos, los fomorés de bajo rango son los normales con poco poder y los fomorés de alto rango como lo era tu madre poseen más poder.

Por otro lado, tú y tus hermanas son híbridos, pero al parecer híbridos muy fuertes.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo diferencio a los fomorés?

—Tienes que saber que los fomorés menores y mayores no existen, son pesadillas hechos _realidad_ , sin embargo si son peligrosos, los fomorés menores los distingues por ser verdes y tener escamas, son los de menor peligro porque son torpes.

Mientras que los fomorés mayores son como cíclopes aunque ninguno es igual físicamente, cada uno tiene algo extraño, se caracterizan por ser ágiles y sangrientos.

A la vez que los fomorés de bajo y alto rango son iguales a los humanos físicamente aunque más bellos y atrayentes, en cuanto a su habilidad son cada uno como sus creaciones.

—Por eso confunden a los fomorés menores y mayores con los verdaderos fomorés y dicen que son abominables y feos.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja para después reír entonces Ángela continuó.

—He leído.

—Así es –asintió Sesshomaru-, eso es lo que los humanos creen porque se han topado con la creación de los fomorés, pero es todo lo contrario, si ellos fuesen _feos_ no tuviesen oportunidad de atraer a sus víctimas ni robar sus almas.

Ángela jadeó y lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Robamos almas humanas?

—Ustedes no, los que quieren el poder absoluto de la tierra.

_._._

Kagome acomodaba sus maletas para el viaje al que iba a ir con Sesshomaru, no tenía idea a dónde iban pero no le importaba mientras eso mantuviese a salvo a su hijo.

No quería a ese niño para aquella estúpida profecía de la que todos hablaban y por la que prácticamente había sido _vendida_.

Lo amaba porque era de ella, porque lo llevaba en su interior.

—Kagi...

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su madre.

—Se que en este momento no lo entiendes, pero era por tu bien y el de tus hermanas.

La pena reflejada en sus ojos y fracciones le dolía a ella misma, ahora se sentían en empatía con ella, ahora sabía que una madre hace todo por su hijo.

—Te entiendo mamá, no tienes que decir más.

—Gracias a Dios que lo has hecho Kagi ¡Te amo mucho hija! ahora necesitamos liberar tus poderes como hice con tu hermana.

El cambio de conversación la mareo un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Así debe ser Kagome, no eres una humana, eres una híbrida y tendrás que ayudar a Sesshomaru, ellos no los dejarán de perseguir hasta tener lo que quieren.

—Muy bien –dijo temerosa-, hazlo ya.

Addison comenzó a recitar extrañas palabras para después tocar su hombro.

Algo dentro de ella se encendió, aquello lo hizo sentir más segura, más llena de poder.

_._._

— ¿Estás lista? –Preguntó Sesshomaru levantándose del sofá al ver la entrar a la sala-.

—Sí –respondió cortante-.

—Entonces es hora de irnos.

Al pasar por un lado de Sesshomaru sintió un arrebatador deseo que le asustó y esperando que él no se diera cuenta caminó con total seguridad.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó ella después de un largo silencio-.

—Primero a casa, tengo que buscar a Jaken, Inuyasha y Rin, necesitamos refuerzos, luego iremos en barco a buscar a la bruja blanca.

— ¿Bruja blanca? ¿Y no vendrán Lin y Kikyo?

La última pregunta se formuló con total fastidio.

Sesshomaru la miró y le sonrió conociendo sus pensamientos.

—Les pedí que se fueran, supe que eran ellas quienes te contaron y quienes me traicionaron no merecen mi perdón.

Kagome lo miró embobada y enojada a la vez.

— ¡¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo entonces?!

—Nunca, sino te lo hubiesen dicho no estaría arriesgándote ahora mismo –respondió con total franqueza-.

— ¡Eres un cínico!

—Si no te hubiesen dicho nada hubiese enviado a Lin a por la bruja blanca, ella es la única que conoce su paradero, ahora tenemos que ir por pistas estúpidas para llegar a ella a finalmente protegerte.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio en el asiento del carro hasta que llegaron al frente de su _castillo_ , iba a bajar pero Sesshomaru tomó su brazo para que no lo hiciera, sus ojos azules calaron su alma y su toque la estremeció.

—Quiero que entiendas que yo solo quiero protegerte y a nuestro hijo –murmuró cerca de sus labios-.

Y como toda masoquista ella se lanzó a por él.

Por sus besos.

_._

Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan, me alientan a seguir 3

Siento la tardanza, seré más regular, lo prometo.3


	17. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

El primer día de viaje había resultado agotador, Rin había sugerido ir en barco en vez de avión hasta Delta Amacuro para que Kagome se sintiera más segura debido a su miedo por las alturas, sin embargo el viaje en barco era demasiado lento y por lo mismo aún más agotador.

Al segundo día y medio Kagome se encontraba a la orilla del barco tratando de respirar profundo para no vomitar, el barco le causaba tremendos mareos.

Pronto sintió una mano posarse en su hombro así que alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de Sesshomaru, su ceño estaba fruncido en preocupación por lo que tuvo que calmarse para no suspirar por solamente verlo.

Era estúpido.

Últimamente no podía controlar sus hormonas ni aquellos pensamientos impuros que saltaban a su mente cada vez que veía a su esposo.

Si antes Sesshomaru la atraía desmesuradamente ahora era el doble de eso.

Él se acuclilló frente a ella quedando ambas caras frente a frente , Sesshomaru le tendió una bolsa de plástico y ella la tomó, curiosamente cuando él había aparecido en su campo de visión todos sus males habían sido remplazados por una bochornosa excitación.

—Hubiésemos viajado en avión, ya estaríamos en Puerto Ayacucho o en San Carlos –se quejó él al verla tan débil-.

Kagome negó con la cabeza ocasionando que su pelo chocase contra sus mejillas sonrosadas por el sol, aquella negación no era un no para él, era más para sus pensamientos que una vez más la abochornaban, el autocontrol estaba desaparecido, debía alejarse de Sesshomaru o terminaría por besarlo y desde aquel día que había accedido a ir de viaje con él por la salvación de su hijo no había pasado nada intimo entre ellos excepto por aquel beso tórrido que le había dado ella misma y que el había seguido con vehemencia sin embargo nada de ello habían hablado porque cada vez que Kagome lo veía huía de él como si estuviese contagiado de una enfermedad eso mismo era lo que estaba planeando en ese momento, se levantó del suelo pero Sesshomaru la imitó y antes de que pudiese huir como tantas veces en dos días lo había hecho, él la tomó con gentileza por el brazo atrayéndola hacia su fuerte pecho.

—Me estoy hartando de que huyas de mi ángel.

Ella logró soltarse de su agarre y lo miró con tal rabia que el corazón de Sesshomaru dolió.

—Ni siquiera pienses que por acceder a venir aquí contigo voy a perdonarte, estoy haciendo esto por mi hijo, no por ti.

La frialdad de sus palabras endurecieron las fracciones de Sesshomaru, sin más que decir Kagome se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta perderse de su vista.

El enfado y la humillación lo habían golpeado cruelmente, sin Kagome no quería estar con él así sería, salvaría a su hijo y le mostraría ese Sesshomaru que se había empeñado en ocultar de ella para no asustarla, le mostraría su verdadero yo. 

Kagome salió otra vez de sus aposentos con un hambre infernal, desde que se había embarazado su apetito había crecido en su totalidad.

Caminó hasta la pequeña cocina en donde estaban todas las mujeres de la embarcación, Rosa, Kagura, Rin, Marie y Eloína. Ellas charlaban sobre cosas triviales mientras que a fondo se escuchaba una voz fina que se colaba por los parlantes de un pequeño radio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kagome en el lugar las chicas la recibieron con una sonrisa tensa exceptuando a Kagura y Eloína quienes la miraron fulminantemente.

—Hola –saludó ella con timidez-.

—Mi reina, no debe estar aquí –susurró Rosa-.

— ¿Por qué?

—Draco ha dado la orden -respondió Eloína-, abro comillas: La reina no debe estar en la cocina, ni en ninguna otra parte que no sea su habitación, cada necesidad que tenga debe ser complacida, por eso sois sus súbditos, haced lo que ella os diga, cierro comillas.

Kagome no entendía el motivo de la rabia de Eloína hacia ella pero desde que la conocía hace dos días era muy ofensiva con ella y ahora no podía estar más enfadada con Sesshomaru por creer que ella era de cristal, entonces fue en su búsqueda ofendida y a pasos firmes.

Al llegar a la cubierta la garganta se le secó, él parecía un pirata, lucía rudo y caliente, lucía aún más fuerte desde la última vez que lo había visto desnudo.  
Sus músculos se tensaron por el duro trabajo que hacía mientras que Kagome no podía dejar de deleitarse con su cuerpo duro.  
Mantenía su mandíbula apretada mientras que lanzaba órdenes a los demás, no llevaba camisa dejando ver todos sus atributos, su piel brillaba bajo los rayos del sol pareciendo ligeramente más tostada.

Sesshomaru le hacía perder la cordura, otra vez se sorprendió ella misma pensando en las mil maneras de yacer entre sus fuertes brazos, de sentirlo tan adentro como podía pero al parecer ella no era la única en querer quitarle el pantalón a su marido, lanzarlo al suelo y tomarlo, las chicas que estaban en la cocina la habían seguido y ahora devoraban con la vista a aquel hombre absorto a las miradas libidiminosas de las mujeres de la cubierta, por un momento Kagome sintió su instinto fomorés dominarla, iba a lanzarse a golpear a Kagura sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que parecía y se detuvo.

—Sesshomaru –le llamó-.

Los ojos azules de él la escanearon por completo pero su expresión de enfado no cambio.

Aquello le dolió un poco a Kagome pero no lo demostró, con la barbilla en alto lo retó con la mirada pero sentía que Kagura aún observaba la piel desnuda de su marido y si no se iba de allí iba a perder el control.

—Necesito que hablemos.

Sesshomaru asintió para después dirigirse a su hermano Inuyasha quien estaba a su lado.

—Quédate a cargo, vuelvo enseguida.

Su hermano menor asintió y el de los ojos azules pasó por un lado a la morena y sin quererlo la rozó.

Kagome tuvo que apretar los dientes para no jadear de gusto, aún así se sintió abochornada debido a que pensaba que se estaba comportando como una zorra.

Al girarse para seguirlo pudo ver como Kagura lo seguía con la mirada deleitándose con su fuerte espalda, enfadad la morena siseó como una serpiente y cuando obtuvo la atención de ella le murmuró:

—Es _mío_ aunque lo desees.

Kagura le dio una mirada de odio ante lo que Kagome sonrió con suficiencia, no era ella la que hablaba sino su instinto.

Nuevamente le dio la espalda a la castaña y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Draco había ido.

Entró en el camarote donde no había más que oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde ha ido Sesshomaru si lo he visto entrar aquí? –Se preguntó mediante un murmullo-.

Todo se hizo más oscuro cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe sobresaltando a Kagome.

—No he ido a ninguna parte ángel, estoy justo detrás de ti.

—Sesshomaru –susurró ella-.

Se giró hasta chocar contra su pecho.

—Y bien ¿De qué querías hablar?

Fue entonces cuando él la atrapó entre sus brazos, ni siquiera podía verlo, solo podía sentirlo, su piel caliente rozando contra la de ella.

No podía hablar ¿Por qué últimamente no podía mantener las manos alejadas de Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué se sentía más atraída a él?

—Yo...

Comenzó a hablar aún así no pudo culminar la oración al sentir los dientes de él morder el lóbulo de la oreja así que para su vergüenza no pudo evitar gemir, fue así cuando lo escuchó reír en su oído.

Kagome alzó sus brazos para enredarlos en su cuello y atraerlo más hacia ella.

—Creo que lo olvidé –finalizó-.

Sesshomaru entonces la besó como solo él sabía.

Sus labios eran ambrosía y sus caricias eran un bálsamo para su piel descubierta, su fuerte mano rozó su vientre y algo brincó entre ellos por lo que ambos rompieron el beso para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír con alevosía.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés embarazada.

Ahora las chispas de excitación que había entre ellos fue cambiada por punzadas en el vientre de Kagome, él le había recordado la traición, una traición que dolía.

—Pues deberías creerlo porque tu lo planeaste ¿No? –Soltó ella como veneno-.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca de dolor pero ella ya no creía en él.

Cuando Kag iba a salir del camarote a oscuras él la detuvo, sus ojos azules lucían arrepentidos y cansados pero eso para ella no sería suficiente, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había dejado dominar por sentimientos tan primitivos.

—Me creas o no ángel yo iba a buscar esa noche, si, pero al verte por primera vez supe que no quería dañarte Kag.

La mano de Sesshomaru se posó en su mejilla a la que acarició con dulzura sin apartar su vista de los ojos marrones que a su vez estaban fijos en los suyos azules.

— ¿Cómo creer en la persona que te mintió por tanto tiempo? –Preguntó ella con dolor-.

Sin embargo cuando él iba a responder el grito de las mujeres los hizo salir del camarote para encontrarse con un verdadero caos.

_._._.

 **He aquí la primera parte del capítulo 11.**

 **No voy a abandonarla por mucho que me tarde en subir capítulos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen en especial a las que comentan:**

 **Silvemy89**

 **Mimato**

 **Anixz**

 **Zabitamt1975**

 **Zakura Naeiguino**

 **Y en especial a MaiiraHuiir .**


	18. Capítulo 11 parte 2

Capítulo 11 parte 2

La embarcación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre.

Una vez más estaban siendo atacados por las marionetas de los fomorianos, sin embargo estos que estaban en la embarcación eran menos agraciados, estaban sucios como un vagabundo y apestaban, su piel grisácea los hacían ver como ancianos pero lo que le sorprendió a Kagome no fue eso sino que ninguno era exactamente igual, el que atacaba a John tenía un solo ojo, mientras que el que atacaba a Rex le faltaba un brazo.

De repente ella se sintió asustada ante lo desconocido, eran demasiados atacando entonces buscó a Sesshomaru quien hacía segundos estaba a su lado no obstante él ya había optado por luchar.

La cara de furia del pelinegro aumentó más cuando vio a uno de los especímenes tratando de herir a Inuyasha aún así no pudo causarle daño alguno gracias a Sesshomaru quien se encargó de esa cosa.  
Había tomado una espada que llevaba un hombre de la embarcación y la blandió como si fuese un experto, Lucía airado sin una pizca de bondad arremetió contra el fomoriano de piel grisácea.

Sin embargo nada quedó allí, màs fomorianos llegaron en su búsqueda a por él.  
Sesshomaru era ágil y grácil con sus movimientos y no se permitía fallar, si bien era cierto que los demás le ayudaban Kagome sólo podía mantener su vista fija en él, Sesshomaru era el héroe de la noche.  
¿Cuánto había pasado para que él luchara de esa manera tan feroz?  
Era sumamente excitante pero no en el ámbito sexual.  
No pudo evitar gemir al ver que uno de los fomorianos atacó a su esposo en el brazo, Sesshomaru sangró y Kagome se esforzó para no llorar de angustia.  
La espada cayó unos centímetros más lejos de él por el golpe.  
La furia vistió su cara, el fomorés iba a atacar y cuando Kagome detectó el peligro que esa cosa podía representar caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que Sesshomaru dejó salir de sus palmas una llama azul que hizo gemir al bastardo antes de hacerlo polvo, simplemente estaba impresionada.  
¿Cuánto poder tenía Sesshomaru?

—¡No me irriten desgraciados! –le escuchó gruñir-.

Se volteo para ver a Rin, Eloína y Christine trataban de proteger a Rosa de los fomorianos, fue así como Evangeline se sintió como una completa inútil.

Un grito resonó, nadie dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, todos parecieron no escuchar ese grito de angustia, pero ella si lo había oído.

Pronto giró su cabeza en la dirección del eco y pudo divisar a una jovencita en el suelo con un fomoriano próximo a dañarla, _Marie_.

No supo cómo llegó tan rápido hasta donde estaba la castaña de ojos verdes, le dio la espalda mirando frente a frente a ese monstruo, ni siquiera _él_ tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kagome abrió su palma y de ésta salió una bola de fuego que impactó en el pecho de la marioneta y lo eliminó en un segundo, no siquiera se había desvanecido lentamente como había pasado con el que había muerto a manos de Sesshomaru.  
Se encontraba estupefacta y de cierta manera libre mirando sus manos, en ellas nada había cambiado.  
Escuchó a Sesshomaru dar órdenes a la vez el choque de las espadas, por lo que su esposo le había dicho las marionetas tenían los poderes de sus creadores, si era así ¿Por qué no atacaban? ¿Por qué usaban espadas y no usaban sus poderes?  
Quizás aquello pudiera sobre aviso a Sesshomaru de quienes eran los que la querían pero aquello no cambiaba nada, todos los fomorianos la querían para descargar su rabia contra los griegos.

Otro de los atacantes se acercó a ambas sin embargo éste parecía sumiso, lo más raro de todo fue cuando inclinó su cabeza como si la respetara para luego dejar caer a sus pies lo que parecía ser un pergamino.

Él iba a hablar pero fue muerto por otra bola de poder que lo desintegró al igual que su _amigo_.

Sesshomaru suspiró aliviado al verla sana y salva, ignorándolo Kag se giró hasta Marie quien lucía entre asustada y llorosa.

— ¿Estás bien Marie?

La muchacha no respondió pero se lanzó hasta los brazos de la chica sollozando.

Un gruñido la hizo soltarse del agarre de Kagome e inclinar la cabeza hacia la misma.

—Lo siento mi reina –habló entre sollozos sin poder contenerse-.

La castaña solo pudo fulminar a su marido con la mirada por intimidar a la chiquilla, Marie era una niña de apenas 12 años, era normal que estuviese asustada, casi resultaba muerta.

—No te disculpes y responde ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias a usted mi reina.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron al mirarme, se notaba su agradecimiento.

—Levántate de allí Kagome –habló Sesshomaru enojado-.

Ella se había arrodillado frente al cuerpo de la niña, solo se levantó porque no quería que Marie estuviese más nerviosa.

Antes de irse con Sesshomaru acarició la cabeza de la niña, quería darle consuelo, pero conocía a su marido y sabía que éste le armaría un lío por arriesgarse de esa forma ante los fomorianos.

No por ella, por su bebé recordó con amargura, después de todo a Sesshomaru le daba igual como se encontraba ella.  
La aborrecía tanto que en las noches previas a descubrir la verdad no dormía a su lado, sólo la había querido cómo una yegua, para cargar a su hijo.

Ambos se apartaron de todos, por suerte no habían muertos, uno que otro herido pero nada había pasado a mayores.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Ni siquiera saber usar tus poderes!

— ¡Ella estaba en peligro! ¡Es solo una niña!

— ¡No me importa ella! ¡Me importas tú!

Kagome cerró la boca de repente, se sentía furiosa, más que eso, ¿Ese era el Sesshomaru del que ella se había enamorado?

Un Sesshomaru egoísta que solo le importaba él mismo y en sus necesidades, porque la necesitaba solo por su hijo, sino hubiese existido la dichosa profecía ni siquiera se hubiesen conocido.

Su corazón dolió por la cruel verdad.

 **Gracias a todos los (FANTASMAS XD) que leen (Y NO COMENTAN MALVADOSXD) y también a los que dejan sus comentarios en especial a:**

 **Zakura Naeiguino – El perdón no es tan fácil de dar pero ya veremos qué pasa con esta parejita.**

 **Mimato –¡Lo sé! Ella teniendo un Sesshomaru así y yo… y yo… bueno yo estoy forever alone U_U ¡Saludos para ti también!**

 **Silvemy89 –La pregunta es ¿Quién no quiere un Sesshomaru?**

 **Andy Taisho -¡No te olvides del Fanfic! Lo seguiré con regularidad.**

 **Mirai –Nikki22 -¡Qué bueno que te guste espero que siga así más adelante!**


	19. Capítulo 11 parte 3

Con el viento chocando contra su pelo finalmente arribaron en Delta Amacuro donde descansarían 2 días para después partir otra vez hasta el Amazonas.

En lo que quedó del viaje Sesshomaru ni siquiera la había mirado otra vez y por su orgullo ella de igual forma lo había ignorado, fue cuando Kagome lo vio con Christine tonteando perdió la paciencia, las ganas de llorar la abrazaron y el odio nubló su vista.

Estaba claro que no lloraría entonces fue hasta la habitación de Rosa tratando de encontrar consuelo.

— ¡Lo odio! –Chilló entre los brazos de la regordeta mujer-.

Rosa negó con la cabeza sonriendo, no era odio lo que sentía, eran simplemente celos que eran comprensibles, los fomorianos siempre trataban de tener el control de sus parejas, eran territoriales y horriblemente posesivos, siendo Sesshomaru mitad fomoriano era difícil la convivencia.

—No entiendo que me está pasando –sollozó-, cada vez que lo veo...

No pudo decir más porque al instante se sonrojó de sobre manera, nuevamente Rosa le sonrió sabiendo a lo que se refería y como una madre hace a su hija ella acarició con ternura las hebras de su fino cabello.

—Eso es normal, cuando los fomorianos llevan un bebé o una humana se embaraza de un fomoriano el deseo que siente por el padre de su bebé aumenta de sobremanera.

La castaña de inmediato la miró sorprendida.

Sesshomaru ya la había decepcionado demasiado como para seguir a su lado, si había aceptado ir de viaje con él era solo por el bebé, por salvarlo.

—Pero, esto se irá una vez que dé a luz al bebé ¿No es cierto? –Preguntó temerosa ante la respuesta-, voy a divorciarme de Sesshomaru una vez que mi bebé esté a salvo.

No le había comentado aquello a nadie y por un lado sintió lo amargo que sonaba pero era lo que debía hacer, Sesshomaru la había usado y lo había dejado muy claro lo que había durado el viaje, si su esposo quería eso de ella simplemente se lo dejaría fácil, después de todo de que serviría estar junto a Sesshomaru cuando él solo la había engañado vilmente.

Miró a Rosa quien la veía como si hubiese dicho un sacrilegio pero no se iba a redimir, sólo esperaba que no le dijera nada a Sesshomaru porque quería ser ella misma la que se lo dijera.

—Mi reina ¿Está usted segura de eso? Ni siquiera Siderea la madre de Sesshomaru se separó de su marido quien la mortificó hasta matarla –comentó Rosa-.

Kagome estuvo horrorizada por dichas palabras y entendía que para aquel mundo sobrenatural donde ahora debía adentrarse los divorcios eran prohibidos pero le importó muy poco pues su decisión ya estaba tomada.

—No voy a esperar que Sesshomaru me mate.

La mujer de mejillas rosas como su nombre no pudo decir nada más cuando Kagome abandonó la habitación, lo que su reina no sabía era que Sesshomaru no la dejaría irse en absoluto, al parecer aún la reina de Lykos no conocía a su marido. 

Sesshomaru suspiró aliviado al verla cruzar el vestíbulo del hotel donde se estaban quedando, parecía más saludable que los últimos días en el barco.

Le habían preocupado los constantes mareos al igual que los vómitos, por suerte Rosa le había calmado diciendo que aquello era algo normal dentro del embarazo.

Los días en el barco habían resultado más tensos de lo normal, se había tratado de mantener lejos de ella para no debilitarla aún más ya que estando cerca de Kagome el juicio se iría a un lado solo por tenerla y en las condiciones que ella estaba padeciendo sería muy desubicado de su parte.

La vio tomar el ascensor sola y como buen caballero que era no podía dejar montar a su mujer en ese ascensor solitario, entonces corrió para acompañarla.  
Cualquiera que le hubiese dicho en el pasado que él se correría tras una mujer Sesshomaru se hubiese reído en su cara pero ahora que conocía a Kagome las cosas cambiaban por completo.  
Todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de ella.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, Kagome lo miró impresionada ante su rápida llegada.

— ¿Te ha gustado el hotel, ángel?

La castaña saboreó su apodo el cual hacían días que no salían de la boca de él.

Trató de hacerse la desinteresada y se encogió en hombros.

Tenerlo tan cerca ni siquiera le dejaba pensar odiaba tener aquel vínculo con él.

—Me da igual, solo quiero llegar a Amazonas y encontrar a la bruja blanca quiero terminar con esto.

Hubo algo en su tono que le disgustó bastante a Sesshomaru.

— ¿De qué quieres salir? –Preguntó con evidente molestia-.

Kagome entendió que ese era el preciso momento donde debía pedirle el divorcio, él no tendría derecho a réplica por engañarla y aunque lo hiciera ella simplemente no la escucharía.

—Quiero que sepas que cuando mi hijo esté protegido nos divorciaremos, después de todo ya obtuviste lo que querías, un hijo de Kagome Rain, la hembra fomoré que buscabas, no me necesitas para nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a la gente que esperaba a por él, pero ni siquiera pudieron poner un pie en el ascensor ya que Sesshomaru fue aún más rápido, hundiendo el botón para que se cerrase la puerta ganando miles de maldiciones y malas palabras por quienes habían estado esperando por él.

Ni siquiera los escuchó.

Kagome miró la cara furiosa de Sesshomaru y antes de decir algo más él la pegó a las paredes metálicas del ascensor con sus brazos a cada lado de ella.

Estaba cohibida.

La castaña sintió como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho ante la cercanía de su esposo, sin embargo aunque la tensión sexual en ellos era evidente la cara de molestia del pelinegro no se borraba de sus fracciones.

—Escúchame Kagome –dijo con voz ronca-, tú nunca vas a separarte de mí y sabes ¿por qué?

Ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarse a atacar sus labios, la cercanía era abrumadora y Sesshomaru parecía aprovecharse de ello.

Él lo sabía, sabía que tenía el control.

¡Maldito fuese su vínculo!

Cuando abrió la boca para responderle él ya había metido su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello el cual lamió sin ningún miramiento ocasionando que Kagome gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

—Simplemente, porque eres _mía_.

Sin más atacó la boca de ella cubriéndola con la suya, al instante Kag le siguió cerrando sus ojos y colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshomaru.

Su marido hizo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura y la sostuvo aún besándola con ímpetu.

Por un momento la pesadumbre se albergó en su estómago al abrir los ojos y ver detrás de Sesshomaru un espejo de cuerpo entero ¿qué estaba haciendo?

No podía estar así con él, no cuando Sesshomaru la había engañado.

Se alejó de él y empujó sus hombros con fuerza para que la soltara, así fue, Sesshomaru la dejó en el piso con suavidad mientras que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy tuya Sesshomaru, no vas a convencerme para quedarme contigo, ya te dije lo que quiero y es lo que tendré de tu parte, _el divorcio_.

Por suerte el ascensor se abrió y ella pudo salir antes que Sesshomaru volviera hacer lo de hacía segundos, no lo permitiría, no volvería a caer, quizás para que la necesitaba ahora, no volvería a ser usada ni por Sesshomaru, ni por nadie y esa era una promesa.

Andy Taisho: Espero que no te vuelva a aburrir D:

: ¡Estas perdonada! Jajaja Todos tenemos derecho a cambiar incluso ese demonio llamado Sesshomaru .

Mimato: Tienes razón, todo necesitamos ser escuchados primero y luego pueden juzgarnos.

Zakura: ¡Qué bueno que mi fanfic te deje con ganas de leer más! Me hace feliz que les guste leerme .

Icoshimy: ¡Gracias por comentar fantasimita jaja!

Goshy: Tienes razón ¡El amor está en el aire!

Gracias por leer y comentar espero les guste este breve capítulo.


	20. Capítulo 12

Con la vista perdida mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de alcohol Sesshomaru solo podía pensar en las palabras que había dicho Kagome en el ascensor.

 _Divorcio._

Estaba enfurecido.

Kagome no lo sabía pero estaba jugando con el diablo, nunca la dejaría ir y no lo hacía por la seguridad de su raza, sino por su egoísmo. Estaba obsesionado con ella desde la primera vez que la había visto, la dulzura de sus palabras y su arrebatadora sonrisa lo habían acercado a ella irremediablemente y antes de preverlo se había enamorado como un adolescente humano hacía, era por eso que no podía darse el lujo de perderla.

Su parte fomoré la aclamaba, rogaba por su compañera.

Sesshomaru maldijo furioso para después estampar el vaso que sostenía.

Iba a conseguir la manera de encontrar a la bruja blanca lo antes posible, necesitaba que Kagome y su hijo estuvieran fuera de peligro lo antes posible.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kyrios quien fruncía el ceño con preocupación, la mirada que le envió alertó a Sesshomaru quien supo en ese momento que habían más problemas.

—Rompieron el sello de la cueva, alguien dejó salir a Athan.

La furia lo embargó aun más mostrándose en sus fracciones.

— ¡Lin!

Pronunció su nombre como si fuese una maldición y probablemente lo era.

Pasó una de sus fuertes manos por su cabello mientras intentaba pensar.

—Si Lin liberó a Athan quiere decir que se ha unido a los fomorés, debo encontrar a la bruja antes que ellos lo hagan -habló con determinación-.

Kyrios asintió dándole la razón.

—Cuida de Kagome, iré a buscar a la bruja con ayuda de Rin, quizás ella pueda sentirla.

El rubio lo vio alejarse y suspiró, las cosas se estaban complicando, aquello no le gustaba nada.

Lin era más vengativa peligrosa.

Salió entonces en busca de Rin, iba a cuidar a su esposa a toda costa.

Kyrios lo vio marcharse furioso, ambos sabían que las cosas se estaban descontrolando pero conocía lo suficiente a Sesshomaru como para saber que al final él terminaría encontrando la solución a todo.

Salió del lugar en busca de Kagome, ahora que Sesshomaru se iba él debía estar más cerca de ella no podía arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño. Pronto la vio sentada en una silla de madera, en una de sus manos llevaba un puñado de dulces mientras que la otra se extendía con delicadeza por los risos de su frente, aquel gesto que hacía que luciera más hermosa de lo normal entonces alzó su cabeza encontrándose con sus ojos y la incomodidad lo recorrió.

—Kyrios –lo saludó sin una pizca de emoción-.

Él sonrió con chulería.

Conocía perfectamente la irritación de Kagome por él pero esta vez no podía evitarlo, por las próximas horas tendría que soportarlo dada la situación.

Sesshomaru por su parte caminaba entre el verdor del Amazonas alentando a Rin en la búsqueda de la bruja blanca, según lo que habían escuchado se ocultaba cerca del río Pasimoni sin embargo por el lugar no había más que maleza, árboles y animales.

Comenzaba a exasperarse, Kagome estaba vulnerable y aquello era lo que más lo asustaba, si Lin encontraba a la bruja ahora que estaba con los fomorés no tardaría en buscarla y matarla.

—Sesshomaru, hay presencia humana del otro lado ¿Quieres que investigue?

Él negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Iré yo.

Una vez más emprendió el camino en dirección a donde había dicho Rin y enseguida se encontró con una pequeña casa entre los árboles.

La esperanza lo golpeó ocasionando que acelerara el paso —Casi corrió— hasta detenerse al frente de la siquiera lo pensó y enseguida golpeó la puerta a la espera, solo unos segundos pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer mayor quien lo miró con desconfianza.— ¡¿Quién eres?! –preguntó con rudeza, pero por su tono Draco intuyó que ya sabía bien quien decepción hizo mella en él, la mujer no era una bruja, no era su esencia sin embargo quizás supera del paradero de quien buscaba.— ¿Conoces a Astra Zagorakis, yo...?

Ella palideció al escuchar el nombre de la bruja pero no dijo nada y otra vez lo miró furiosa entonces cerró la puerta en su cara.

Sesshomaru enfureció, se obligó a tocar la puerta con más fuerza de la que debería, esa mujer sabía algo y se lo diría por las buenas o por las malas.

—No va a abrirte –se oyó una voz tras de él-.

Tenso como estaba —A demás furioso— se dio la vuelta para encontrar a una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdes los cuales lo miraban con sorna, eran tan brillantes como un par de estrellas pero Draco no pudo distinguir que había tras ese brillo.

—Se a quien buscas, le conozco.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios a la vez que caminaba hasta él, su olor lo embargó y supo sin mucho esfuerzo que era una humana con una esencia muy rara.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Se encogió en hombros.

—Solo tengo mi palabra –dijo sin abandonar aquella sonrisa-, tranquilo, yo no miento o al menos la no la mayoría del tiempo.

La miró frunciendo el ceño como acostumbraba, detestaba que jugasen con él y más en aquel momento.

Se volteó ignorando a la humana y comenzó a llamar nuevamente a la puerta de la vieja mujer que como la vez anterior no volvió a abrir sin embargo lo que le molestó no fue eso sino la risita burlona de la chica tras de él. Sin contenerse la volvió a mirar furioso pero para su sorpresa la jovencita no se dejó intimidar, siempre cuando dirigía esa mirada mordaz a alguien la persona se retractaba de hacerlo enfadar entonces huían temerosos. Solo Evangeline le había dado la cara y ahora esa muchacha al frente de él.

—Ella no va a abrirte –repitió-. De igual manera si lo hiciera tampoco te diría dónde está Astra, es su protegida, pero yo puedo decirte incluso guiarte –sus ojos brillaron con picardía y malicia a la vez-, eso sí, a cambio de algo, ¡Nada en la vida es gratis!

Ya se lo había imaginado, aquella era una de las cosas por las cuales los humanos no le agradaban para nada, nunca hacían nada por el bien de alguien más sino por el beneficio propio.

Si no conociera la esencia de las arpías diría que esa mujer humana era una.

—No confiaré en una humana –le gruñó-.

Finalmente su sonrisa se borró sustituyéndola por unos ojos achicados que lo fulminaban sin embargo Sesshomaru no le dio importancia.

—Dado que soy la única que sabe el paradero de Astra a parte de Dolly creo que no tienes alternativa, pareces desesperado.

La burla había vuelto, parecía que la chica no podía vivir sin ella y Sesshomaru comenzaba a enfurecer.

Caminó alrededor de ella pensando, podría llevarla con Kyrios, él descubriría si decía la verdad o no, pero también estaba poniendo en riesgo a Kagome llevando a esa mujer frente a sus ojos.

¿Y si era una trampa de los fomorés?

Pronto se sintió paranoico y lo descartó.

—No dudes tanto, después de todo soy una humana ¿No?

¿Había burla en sus palabras?

Esa mujer era irritante.

Una vez más Sesshomaru le gruñó y comenzó a caminar pasando de ella.

—Camina ¿O debo llevarte arrastras?

Soltó una risita de júbilo mientras corría tras de él.

—Espera, no he dicho lo que pediré a cambio.

—No me importa saber de qué se trata, lo tendrás cuando cumplas con tu palabra.

—Quiero que mi hermana venga con nosotros.

Él se giró para enfrentarla, soltando un suspiro asintió.

— ¡Gracias! Espera aquí, iré por ella.

Como prometió Sesshomaru la esperó en el mismo lugar pensando en lo que estaba haciendo por Kagome y su hijo, haría lo que fuese incluso llevar a esa fastidiosa humana con él.

Rin lo miró arqueando una ceja, sabía que de ese modo le estaba preguntando en silencio quienes eran pero él no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Asustándolo Rin dobló sus rodillas y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en el suelo aferrando su mano al pecho.

— ¡¿Qué tienes?!

Las chicas también se arrodillaron a su lado asustadas.

—Kyrios –murmuró-, le hicieron algo Sesshoamru –dijo entre susurros-.

Sesshomaru maldijo y su miedo se duplicó, si algo le había pasado a Kyrios eso dejaba a merced de los fomorianos a Kagome.

—Debemos irnos.

— ¡Me duele! –gruñó la rubia al tratar de levantarse-.

—Ve a donde debas ir, cuidaré de ella –habló la humana de cabello castaño-.

No confiaba en ella, los humanos siempre terminaban siendo tramposos y traicioneros, no iba a dejar a Rin en manos de ellas.

— ¡Ve! –Chilló adolorida-, si tratan de hacerme daño me defenderé, yo seré quien salga victoriosa, ellas son simples humanas.

Ambas chicas la miraron con reprobación.

— ¡Vete ya!

Sesshomaru asintió y besó la frente de su prima antes de perderse entre la maleza sintiendo su corazón desbocado bajo su pecho, rogaba a los dioses porque Kagome y su hijo estuviesen bien, al igual que Kyrios.

¡GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA QUE ME LEAN


	21. Capítulo 12 parte 2

Al llegar Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor y como era de esperarse el lugar estaba lleno de fomoré quienes luchaban contra sus sirvientes, buscó entre todas las caras y el pánico lo embargó.  
—¡¿Dónde está Kagomee, Rex?! —Gritó al muchacho que tenía más cerca—.  
Rex lo miró con evidente alivio para después desviar la mirada a una habitación.  
Antes de ir por ella siete fomorés lo rodearon tratando de que Sesshomaru sintiera temor para alimentarse de él sin embargo eso era algo imposible porque el moreno no le temía a nadie.  
Rebuscó entre sus ropas pero no tenía el puñal por lo que los fomorianos se lanzaron a su cuerpo, no podía utilizar sus poderes porque sabía que uno que otro fomoriano podía drenarlos y hacerse más fuerte ya que estos que atacaban ahora si eran fomorés completos y no pesadillas.  
Golpeó a uno mientras que sostenía por la garganta a otro ahogándolo, los otros cinco sin perder tiempo se acercaron al unísono contra él pero no pudieron hacer mucho cuando un muchacho se interpuso entre ellos y con una facilidad increíble le cortó la cabeza a tres de ellos dejando un reguero de sangre a un lado de los cuerpos sin vida.  
Sesshomaru estaba impresionado por el muchacho aparte de que ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba lo estaba defendiendo.  
—Toma esto, voy a necesitar ayuda.  
Después de decir esto lanzó una espada que Sesshomaru sostuvo con firmeza, faltaban cinco por eliminar.  
A continuación el fomoriano que tenía frente a él sonrió con malicia e hizo aparecer una espada entonces lo retó con la mirada.  
Furioso Sesshomaru se abalanzó contra él, el choque de las espadas resonaba por doquier el fomoriano tenía buen control de la espada y también era rápido pero no más que él y antes de que pudiera preevelo atravesó el costado del rubio quien soltó un gruñido antes de caer al suelo, estaba herido pero no muerto, él no podía dejar el trabajo a medias.  
La espada nuevamente se ciñó contra la frente del fomoriano quien dio su último suspiro de vida, sacó la espada de la frente del rubio y empuñándola otra vez se dio la vuelta para atravesar el pecho de otro fomoriano quien planeaba matarlo por la espalda.  
Miró a su costado y vio otra vez al chico blandiendo la espada con una frialdad y confianza increíble definitivamente se le hacía conocido pero no lograba recordar de dónde.  
En un descuido el fomoriano le hizo caer la espada al suelo dejándolo a su merced, sonrió como psicótico y se acercó como si el castaño fuese su presa, la preocupación que lo embargo no fue normal y antes de que pudiera controlarse ya estaba frente al fomoriano luchando, de refilón miró como sin doblarse el muchacho tomaba la espada al hacer un movimiento con su pie.  
Elatar como se llamaba el fomoriano iba a atravesar su cuello por el descuido pero él fue rápido y chocó su espada contra la del rubio acto seguido el muchacho detrás de él atravesó el pecho de éste matándolo en es acto.

—Ve a por ella, aseguraré que nada le pase, yo cuidaré tus espaldas.

Sesshomaru asintió, de alguna manera confiaba en él.  
Rápidamente corrió a por su mujer pero al entrar en esta la sorpresa hizo mellas en él, si bien era cierto que Kagome estaba allí también estaba Kyrios gravemente herido y junto a él la persona quien menos creyó ver, Athan.

El rubio amenazaba con su espada a Kyrios mientras que sonreía con malicia, sonrisa que se amplió al ver entrar a Sesshomaru.  
—¡Qué bueno que has llegado para presenciar mi acto final! —alardeó haciendo arder en furia a Sesshomaru—.  
Su espada presionó más contra el cuello de Kyrios a la vez que Kagome tapaba su rostro entre sus manos y por su olor lloraba.  
El moreno le gruñó dando un paso a delante pero no más por la advertencia en silencio que envió Athan.  
—De verdad te ha vuelto loco estar encerrado ¿No? ¿No ves qué él pertenece a alguien?  
Sin dejar de verlo Athan sonrió con sorna, Kagome al escucharlo quitó las manos de su rostro y lo miró esperanzada, trató de ir hasta él pero el rubio la tomó del cabello lanzándola otra vez a donde estaba con anterioridad ocasionando que gritara.  
Sesshomaru al ver esto apretó los puños colérico, ese miserable había tocado a su mujer y pagaría por eso.

—Me importa poco a quién pertenezca este idiota, le abriré la garganta y le haré a tu mujer beber de su sangre.

La mujer soltó un gemido de angustia y volvió a encerrar su cara entre sus manos.  
Él volteó a ver al rubio una vez más con el ceño fruncido por la furia.

—Debería importarte porque su compañera es Rin y ahora mismo está en la selva sollozando de dolor —Le gruñó—.

El semblante de Athan cambió por completo, estaba muy sorprendido tanto que palideció.  
A continuación dejó caer a Kyrios pero tomó por los hombros a Kagome quien lloró más fuerte por encontrarse aprisionada entre los brazos del rubio.

—Entonces haré lo que originalmente quería, nos veremos pronto, _hermano_.

Sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo Athan desapareció con Kagome entre sus brazos.

Furioso como estaba Sesshomaru lanzó mil maldiciones contra Athan sin embargo recobró la cordura al ver a Kyrios ensangrentado en el suelo, debía curarlo o moriría sus heridas eran muy profundas.

Para cuando el sol se estaba poniendo fue cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos, su cuerpo dolía y su garganta estaba seca, miró a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba entonces recordó lo que había pasado.  
El mismo rubio que había visto en la cueva del castillo de Sesshomaru la había secuestrado y lo peor de todo es que él era físicamente tan parecido a su esposo de no ser por su cabello rubio diría que eran la misma persona.  
Cuando Athan la había amenazado en esa cueva apenas podía ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos brillantes, por los rasgos duros de su cara intuyó que era guapo y al sentirlo pegarse contra su cuerpo supo que su cuerpo era fibroso pero nunca pensó encontrar en él una copia de su esposo.  
Comenzó a hiperventilar al sentir las pisadas en el pasillo, vendría por ella.  
Se levantó de la cama y buscó una salida pero al igual que en el castillo de Sesshomaru todo estaba en penumbras, pronto buscó entre las cortinas la ventana que estaba cerrada y con desespero la abrió pero al mirar por ella se dio cuenta que estaba en el segundo piso.  
Sin importarle la altura salió por esta y se sujetó a las pérgolas del balcón mientras que sus pies estaban apoyados en una gárgola, respiró profundamente calmando su histeria mientras trataba de no mirar abajo.  
Escuchó como la puerta se abrió y se sintieron pasos, Kagome rogó por que no se asomaran al balcón o la verían.  
—¡¿Dónde está?! —Gritó furioso Athan—.  
—¡Maldita mujer, la han dejado aquí Athan, yo la he visto! —Chilló ahora una voz muy conocida para la castaña—.  
Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta que era Lin, probablemente ella estuviera haciendo esto porque había estado enamorada de Sesshoamru, Kagome lo había sabido desde siempre, Lin se sentía celosa por su presencia en el castillo pero ahora ¿Pensaba matarla? ¿Solo por celos?  
Sus brazos empezaban a doler, los maldijo por no irse de la habitación y como si algún ser divino la hubiese escuchado teniendo compasión hizo que ambos salieran de la habitación.  
Kag suspiró aliviada subiendo a la habitación, ahora tenía que pensar en como salir de ese lugar y regresar con Sesshomaru, él sería el único que la mantendría a salvo.

—Rex —llamó al muchacho con voz fuerte—, ve a buscar a Rin y a las mujeres que están con ella.  
Él asintió sin vacilar.  
Desde que Kagome había sido raptada no había dejado de gruñir y mostrarse furioso, no era para menos, era su mujer, la mujer que amaba y la que llevaba a su hijo en su vientre.  
Como hace hora volvió a maldecir con furia mientras arrojaba lo que tenía en la mano al suelo.  
No podía controlarse.  
—No solucionarás nada con un ataque de ira, tienes que ir por ella —habló una voz detrás de él—.  
—¡¿Quién eres?!—espetó al muchacho de cabello castaño—.  
—Eso no importa ahora, te guiaré con ella.  
—¡¿Cómo sabes dónde está?!  
Y antes de preverlo ya tenía a Sesshomaru sosteniéndolo amenazantemente, ya no le importaba que le hubiese salvado el trasero ¿Y si todo estaba siendo planeado? —Con volverte contra mi tampoco lograrás nada —dijo con voz fría—.  
Tenía razón pero de alguna manera tenía que soltar su furia.  
Con brusquedad lo soltó.  
—Piensalo bien, las pesadillas pueden entrar cuando quieran a atacar pero no los fomorés completos, ellos no pueden entrar a menos que alguien los deje pasar.  
¡¿Cómo es qué no se había dado cuenta de ello?!

—Hay un traidor entre nosotros Kyrios.

Buscó con la mirada a su amigo quien reposaba en su lecho justo al lado de los hombres que discutían.  
—¿Todavía no sabes de quién se trata? —Preguntó con sorna el castaño—.

Sesshomaru lo fulminó con la mirada pero a decir verdad, no sabía, no podía imaginar de quien se trataba.  
Pero Kyrios y el muchacho respondieron al unísono su duda:  
—Christine.

¿Christine?  
¿Qué tenía aquella sirvienta que ver en todo esto?

—Tiene el pergamino que robó Athan, cuando mataste al fomoriano que se acercó a Kagome el lo tenía y lo soltó, ahora lo tiene ella, sino se lo quitas...

—Comprendo, lo que no entiendo es como tu sabes todo eso.  
—Busca el manuscrito, te esperaré para buscar a mi... a Kagome—corrigió rápidamente —.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con sospecha pero no preguntó nada más, se encaminó a buscar a Christine y la haría pagar por lo que hizo.

 **¿Se habían olvidado del hombre de la cueva?**  
 **Pues yo no xd**

 **¿Quién será este nuevo muchacho?**  
 **Ya lo van a descubrir, espero que el capítulo les guste, Falta poco para el final.**  
 **D:**


	22. Capítulo 12 parte 3

Con la respiración agitada Kagome caminó por toda la habitación planeando su huida, para su desgracia el lugar solo tenía una salida a parte del balcón por lo que solo le quedaba bajar por allí. Sin embargo el miedo que sentía de tan solo mirar hacia abajo la hacía temblar, no por ella, por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre, contuvo las ansias de lloriquear porque ella debía ser fuerte por su bebé, de alguna forma saldría ilesa de ese lugar.  
Por suerte hacía horas que muchos se habían ido en su búsqueda lo supo cuando entre esos hombres vio a Athan alejarse entre el verdor de la selva, pero sabía también que habían custodios cerca y si hacía el menor ruido ellos le darían caza y la matarían salvajemente junto con su bebé.  
Escaparía huyendo tan lejos de Athan pero también de Sesshomaru, su hijo estaba en peligro con ambos, aunque su corazón doliese sabía que así era.

Finalmente estaban frente al lugar donde tenían a Kagome, Sesshomaru quería gruñir y matar a quien la había apartado de él, por otro lado tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con ella, bien sabía que mientras ella llevara a su bebé en su vientre ellos no le harían daño pero aquello no era algo que lo consolara.

—Ella está bien, debes tener paciencia cuando sea de madrugada entraremos y acabaremos con él.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño, no quería esperar por ella, quería entrar, sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla con él, maldecía una y otra vez a Laquesis por su suerte, en aquellos momentos debería estar con su mujer mimándola.

—No quiero esperar —le gruñó al muchacho—.

—En verdad la amas —afirmó con una sonrisa en los labios—.

Lo hacía sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto lo que hizo que la sonrisa del castaño se ampliara aún más.

—¿Quién eres y por qué me ayudas? —Preguntó él con cierta sospecha—.

—Mi nombre es Darek y te ayudo porque conozco a tu mujer, ella... fue muy importante para mi... madre.

Sesshomaru supo que mentía pero ignoró ese hecho y siguió preguntando.

—¿Por qué sabías que ella estaba aquí?

Darek respiró y se giró hacia las rejas dándole la espalda al moreno de ojos azules, no podía esconder por mucho tiempo las mentiras a su alrededor y sabía que sus ojos lo delatarían.

—Escuché un grupo de fomorés que decían esta dirección.  
Sesshomaru otra vez descubrió la mentira y frunció el ceño, se aproximó al muchacho mientras quedaba frente a él nuevamente.

— ¿Quién es tu madre? —Preguntó mediante un gruñido—.  
Entonces Darek supo que estaba perdido.

Levantó la cara mientras caminaba hasta la única salida que encontraba viable rogando a los dioses por no ser vista por nadie, miró por el balcón asegurándose que nadie estuviera a su alrededor, bajó sosteniéndose de las pérgolas pero antes de soltarse para caer en un pasillo que había entre el segundo piso y la primera planta un par de fuertes manos la sostuvieron de las caderas y la alzaron con fuerza hasta arriba fue allí cuando Kagome cayó sobre el pecho fibroso de Athan.  
El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido aterradoramente y sus ojos azules brillaban con una furia que jamás creyó ver en nadie.  
La castaña tembló entre sus brazos sabiendo el final que le deparaba en ese lugar, la muerte.  
Casi lloró cuando las manos de Athan la pegaron mucho más a él sin hacerle daño.  
—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Podías haberte matado!  
Kagome gimió temerosa y trató de deshacerse de su agarre pero era prácticamente imposible, sabía que él era más fuerte.  
El rubio acercó su cabeza hasta la curva de su cuello y dejó en él un reguero de besos que hicieron que el vello de la nuca de Kagome se levantara sin embargo ella se sintió asqueada por la invasión, en su cabeza solo resonaba el nombre de Sesshomaru, ella tenía que alejarlo, se removió entre sus brazos pero algo la hizo detener de inmediato.  
Al parecer sus roces habían encendido a Athan, sintió su excitación en su vientre mientras él la pegaba más a su pecho mordisqueando su cuello, rápidamente asaltó su boca dejándola totalmente sorprendida por su atrevimiento, las manos de Kagome instintivamente chocaron con su pecho tratando de alejarlo.  
Tenía miedo de él, de que la violara porque a pesar de que aquel hombre era caliente como el infierno ella solo quería yacer desnuda entre los brazos de su esposo.  
Athan se apresuró a ponerla sobre la cama con él encima de ella y fue allí cuando Kag tembló de terror, sus manos se volvieron puños que lo golpeaban con todo lo que tenía pero el rubio ni siquiera se inmutó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera ancha de Kagome mientras ella sentía la presión de su pene en la pelvis, bajó su cabeza y rompió con facilidad la camisa, junto con esta también el sostén que cubría sus pechos, al verlos él pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras que se inclinó para apoderarse de su pecho izquierdo.  
Pronto lo sintió mecerse contra su pelvis entonces se tensó mientras succionaba más fuerte su pezón.  
Lo vio tan encimado en ella que no se daba cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Al lado de la cama había un reloj, ella se estiró para tomarlo en sus manos y con rapidez lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Athan.  
El gimió por él duro golpe y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Kagome.  
La puerta se abrió y vio a quien menos creyó ver, a Sesshomaru, su salvador.

Las fracciones de la cara de Sesshomaru se endurecieron por completo, sus ojos brillaron de furia y su mandíbula se tensó al igual que todo su cuerpo, sus manos pronto se cerraron en puños mirando a Athan sobre él cuerpo tembloroso de Kagome. Sin poder controlarlo dejó escapar un gruñido feroz casi animal de sus labios que rápidamente puso en alerta a quien ella creía desmayado sobre su regazo.

Los brazos de Athan se ciñeron más por su delgado cuerpo, levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los fieros ojos azules de su hermano.

Sin poder detener sus acciones Sesshomaru casi corrió hasta llegar a ambos y en un segundo logró quitarlo de encima de su mujer.

Nunca había estado más furioso en la vida.

Kagome era suya y nadie tenía derecho a tocarla más que él.

La sonrisa burlona de Athan le demostró que lo había hecho por el placer de verlo enloquecido de celos y lo había logrado, ella era todo para Sesshomaru, él juró que nunca la perdería.

Un puño se estrelló contra la boca del estómago de Athan dejándolo sin aire por algunos segundos en los que Sesshomaru aprovechó para golpear con su rodilla la cara del rubio en el momento que se inclinó en busca de aire. Athan gimió de dolor con los ojos encendidos de cólera hasta que sintió el puño de Sesshomaru en su espalda que lo terminó de derribar.

— ¡¿Por qué te llevaste a mi mujer?! —Preguntó con la voz casi irreconocible por la furia—.

Incluso Kagome se sintió temerosa ante la ira en su voz pero no se quedo tendida sobre la casa, sus rodillas chocaron contra la suave tela blanca y se quedó intacta cuando vio a él rubio arremeter contra el rostro de Sesshomaru, soltó un jadeo pero sintió la ira emerger de su piel.

Athan estaba sobre Sesshomaru golpeándolo con una violencia que nunca antes había presenciado, sus ojos ahora parecían más oscuros pero esto no fue lo que la hizo alertarse, lo hicieron sus colmillos que en absoluto parecían humanos.

Kagome barrió la habitación con sus ojos en busca de algo con que noquearlo sin embargo no pudo encontrar algo suficientemente pesado entonces decidió arriesgarse, de todas formas él parecía distraído en su faena tanto como para siquiera percatarse de ella, de ninguna forma iba a seguir viendo sin hacer nada, después de todo ella no era una princesa en apuros aunque lo pareciera, se había criado con un par de hermanas cotillas y un primo que vivía dentro de problemas sin duda podía manejar la situación.

Respiró profundo elevando sus manos en dirección del rubio, concentró sus poderes pero de sus manos no salió lo que ella esperaba, aun así con aquel movimiento había frenado el ataque a Sesshomaru suspiró aliviada pero su corazón se detuvo un poco al ver la cara de Sesshomau bañada en sangre ¿Por qué no le había detenido?

Ella estaba segura que él podría haberlo hecho, en lugar de eso se dejó golpear por el rubio casi igual a él.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo perra?! ¡Libérame! —Exigió—.

Fue liberado pero no por su petición sino debido a la impresión que había sufrido Kagome al ver a Sesshomaru lanzarse otra vez a por él.

El rubio gruñó cuando un puño aterrizó en su mandíbula dejándolo otra vez tendido en el suelo.

— ¡No vuelvas a llamarla perra una vez más! ¡Es mi mujer, joder!

Algo vibró en el pecho de ella al escuchar sus palabras.

La risa seca de Athan la sacó de su felicidad.

— ¿Te ha dicho la verdad ya, _ángel_? –su tono burlón no pasó desapercibido por ella-.

Había preguntado dirigiendo sus ojos a ella, los mismos que la hicieron estremecer aterrorizada.

— ¿Realmente crees que él te ama? ¿Que se preocupa por ti?

Su risa burlona y tétrica se escuchó por toda la habitación

Kag vio la expresión de Sesshomaru y tuvo miedo al verlo tan serio.

¿De qué iba Athan?

—Eres preciosa, puedo ver porque le has enloquecido —añadió mirando la piel expuesta de ella—, sin embargo, tu solo eres algo que necesita por unos momentos, hasta que nazca el... _bebé_ , después de su natalicio él correrá tan lejos de ti como sea posible.

El aire entre sus labios se escapó y no pudo disimular la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su rostro algo de lo que Draco se dio cuenta.

—El miente Kag, no creas en él.

—La única mujer a la que ha amado es a Lin, ella es su amante...

Soltó su veneno una vez más.

Sesshomaru lo golpeó para después sujetarlo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Cállate —rugió Sesshomaru perdiendo un poco de su cordura —.

Ella se percató de que él no lo había negado y su interior lloró de pena.

—Tonta, se ha casado contigo por obligación, debía hacerlo a demás de que estaba en su conciencia hacerlo, ¿El remordimiento alguna vez te deja dormir?

—Cállate —volvió a presionar otra vez Sesshomaru—.

Su mano se apretó contra su piel sangrienta queriendo matarlo.

—Yo creo que no, después de todo, la muerte de nuestra madre es solo tu culpa.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron más de lo usual pero apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear porque en un segundo Sesshomaru desnucó al rubio.

Kagome gimió de terror, nunca había visto nada tan espantoso como eso y que fuese Sesshomaru quien lo había ocasionado la llevó al límite, contuvo las arcadas sin evitar sentirse asqueada.

Y en menos de un segundo el infierno se desató en la habitación, los fomorés entraron para proteger a su líder sin embargo al verlo tendido en el suelo muerto soltaron un grito de furia y se abalanzaron contra Sesshomaru. Por suerte los griegos también estaban allí y se interpusieron entre ellos y Sesshomaru.

Mantuvo la mandíbula apretada tratando de contener su furia para dirigir después la vista a una persona detrás de Kagome y luego fijarla en ella una vez más.

—Sácala de aquí y manténganse a salvo.

Alguien la ayudó a levantar y tomando su mano la haló precipitadamente hasta la puerta sin embargo un fomorés trató de llegar a ambos pero el muchacho que sostenía su mano lo empujó hacia atrás con una patada y al caer al suelo Sesshomaru lo mató sin titubeos.

Nuevamente Kagome contuvo la respiración al ver lo sangriento que podía llegar a ser Sesshomaru.

—Corre –volvió a hablar él al chico que la sostenía-.

Lucía demasiado tensó y ante de voltearse ni siquiera la miró.

Jadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba siendo casi arrastrada hasta la salida, Kagome estaba sofocada pero cuando ambos se encontraron frente a Lin todo el cansancio, el fastidio y la fatiga desaparecieron, en su lugar llegó la rabia.

Como una fuerza casi sobrenatural se soltó el agarre del muchacho y se enfrentó a la rubia.

Lin había perdido el color al ver al castaño ahora detrás de Kagome y como él era mucho más alto que ella la rubia aún no despegaba su vista de él con una expresión de aturdimiento y miedo que ella nunca había visto en la rubia.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto Lin?! —Chilló furiosa—, eres tan...

— ¿Es tu hijo?—preguntó—.

Dejó de mirarlo y ahora la miró a ella, rápidamente Kagome pudo darse cuenta de que Lin temblaba temerosa, nunca la había visto de esa manera.

— ¿Enloqueciste? aquí la única vieja eres tú –dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

Y pudo escuchar una risa ronca tras de ella.

La rabia brillan sus fracciones, entonces se acercó a ella para golpearla sin embargo el chico detrás de ella fue más rápido y le sostuvo los brazos.

Kagome frunció el ceño, ella no era estúpida, sabía que Lin conocía a ese muchacho así como también conocía que él estaba siendo su protector Lin normalmente no haría nada para provocarlo, no sin tener algo predeterminado.

Fue así como miró a su alrededor y vi un grupo de fomorés acercarse con sigilo detrás del muchacho, quiso gritarle para alertarlo Pero alguien da por su boca, Kagome se removió asustada del agarre, obviamente el hombre era más fuerte pero eso no le impidió golpearlo en el estómago, no sin antes morder su mano y pisar su pie.

— ¡Detrás de ti!

El castaño se giró y antes de que el rubio frente a él lo golpeara con la espada el muchacho alzó la mano y lo paralizó.

Kagome soltó un jadeo al ver el mismo poder de ella en manos de ese extraño.

Lin aprovechó la distracción y golpeó la cabeza de él con un florero cerca de ella, el moreno le gruñó y la empujó al suelo.

—Normalmente no golpeo mujeres pero en serio me estas cabreando.

Otro fomorés se abalanzó hasta él armado y Kagome se preocupó debido a que él no llevaba nada para defenderse. Por suerte solo habían 3 fomorés aparte de Lin, uno estaba paralizado, él otro la sostenía y él último se acercaba con sigilo hacia él.

Ella gimió angustiada cuando el rubio blandió su espada hacia su cuerpo no obstante el chico parecía saber cómo defenderse, con rapidez tomó la mamadera de una de las mesas que están a su alrededor y está impactó contra la espada del rubio quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la desmesurada agilidad, con la misma golpeó su mano ocasionando que dejara caer la espada al suelo hacia dónde estaba Kagome y quién la sostenía.

Trato de hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes pero no tuvo los mismos resultados que la vez anterior y para paralizarlo tenía que estar frente a ella. Nuevamente se removió y levantó la pierna hacia atrás golpeando las partes no les esté quien por el dolor si la soltó, Kagome se dejó caer al suelo y se arrastró hasta la espalda pero antes de tomarla el rubio la tomó del tobillo arrastrándolas a su cuerpo, la mujer lo pateó y trató de gatear hasta que finalmente la tomó la espada en su mano pero un pie pisó su mano haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la cara de Lin pero tras de ella se precipitó el castaño con la espada de fomorés que había paralizado.

—Estás tocándome las pelotas, te lo dije mujer.

Cuando la rubia a regañadientes quitó su pie de la mano de Kag, ella tomó la espada y con la misma finalmente mató al hombre encima de ella enterrando la espada en su pecho llenándose de su sangre sucia, ella gritó aterrorizada entonces el muchacho levantó el cuerpo encima de ella y tomó su mano para levantarla.

Kagome miró al hombre muerto para después levantar la mirada hasta donde estaban los otros dos rubios amarrados y Lin estaba en el suelo mirándolos a ambos con odio.

—Vámonos antes que vengan más.

 **Gracias a todas las que leen.**

Solo falta 1 capítulo más y luego... el fin :')

Ojalá les guste.


	23. Capítulo 13

Kagome tomó aire cuando estuvieron alejados del lugar sin embargo aún se encontraba tensa, Sesshomaru tendría que explicar mucho cuando volviera a verlo.

Para su dolor ella había tomado una decisión contundente que marcaría el rumbo de sus vidas y la de su bebé.  
—Mi bebé —susurró preocupada llevando una mano a su vientre abultado—.  
Sin duda tenía miedo que algo le pasara a su pequeño, inmersa en sus pensamientos ni siquiera notó la mirada que el muchacho de cabello castaño le dirigió a la zona tanteada, nuevamente él se giró y siguió caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvo.  
—Llegamos —dijo captando la atención de Kagome—.  
Escaneó toda la cueva donde habían llegado y sintió un estremecimiento de miedo por el lugar, no sabía si ese sitio era seguro para su bebé.  
Como si el castaño hubiese leído sus pensamientos sonrió aun dándole la espalda para después hablar.  
—Es seguro tanto para ti como para tu hijo, yo los protegeré, creeme... daría mi vida por mi reina.  
Kagome se sonrojó un poco ante sus palabras y por un par de minutos se hizo el silencio.  
—Toma asiento —habló él sacándola de sus pensamientos —.  
Asintió sentándose a su lado pero la curiosidad por ver su rostro que era tapado por una cortina de cabellos castaños la embargó.  
—¿Por qué llevas el pelo tan largo?  
Tan rápido como salieron sus palabras de la boca se avergonzó ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? Era una completa estúpida, él debía haberse sentido incómodo ante su pregunta.  
Pero contrario a lo que ella pensara el muchacho se tomó la pregunta con diversión.  
—Solo mi madre corta mi cabello y tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevo buscándoles no he tenido tiempo para verla.  
Kagome se sintió sorprendida por su declaración y el corazón se le calentó un poco por ese muchacho. ¿Por qué él había dejado todo por ayudarlos? Debía ser un fiel amigo de Sesshomaru.  
Él aún no la miraba y su cabello tapaba aun gran parte de su rostro.  
Ella sonrió y entonces habló.  
—Déjame cortarlo —se apresuró a decir—, debo agradecerte por salvarme la vida de alguna manera, por el momento será esto pero cuando estemos abordo en el barco mandaré a preparar una rica cena en tu honor ¿Qué me dices?  
El castaño saco de su bolcillo lo que parecía ser una pequeña daga y se la tendió a Kag quien lo miró confundida.  
—Debes cortarlo con algo ¿No?  
Ella jadeó renuente a tomarla.  
—Me refería a que debo cortarlo con unas tijeras.  
—También sirve, sabrás como usarla —insistió tendiéndole una vez más la daga—.  
En esta ocasión Kagome la tomó aun indecisa.  
Sostuvo el cabello en un puño a la vez que con la otra mano deslizaba sus dedos por las hebras castañas del chico una vez ya acomodado como había dicho él supo usarla daga y cortó el cabello sin más titubeos.  
Emocionada por su hazaña tomó el pelo de su frente y lo retiró de su rostro, sostuvo su barbilla con un dedo para después hablar.  
—Déjame verte, alza la cara.  
Obedeciendo él lo hizo pero Kagome se heló por completo al mirar su rostro que a pesar de estar un poco ensangrentado supo reconocer el parecido y el par de ojos que la contemplaron se lo confirmó. Instintivamente sus manos fueron a su vientre sin poder contener un jadeo de asombro.  
—¿Cómo... Cómo dices que te llamas?  
El castaño sonrió ampliamente mientras que en sus ojos brilló algo que Evangeline supo reconocer como amor.  
—Soy Darek, mi reina.

Sesshomaru gruñó frustrado ante las noticias, a pesar de haber matado a gran parte de los fomorés otros habían huido y entre ellos Lin a quien quería matar lentamente, no podía pensar en nada más que proteger a su esposa y a su hijo sin embargo con Lin deambulando por quien sabe donde sabía que no iban a tener paz, ella buscaría la forma de joderlo todo con Kagome.  
Suspiró un poco más aliviado al saber que Kagome y Darek estaban a salvo, estaba cerca y podía sentirlos lo que lo hizo sonreír sin remedio, amaba a su mujer y ahora más que nunca sabía que no podía perderla. Darle el divorcio significaría perder su alma y corazón, porque aunque Kagome no lo creyera sus vidas estaban unidas y una vez que ella se alejara él comenzaría a morir lentamente.  
El solo pensamiento de estar lejos de Kag lo hacía arder en dolor, era su infierno personal, nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien como por Kagome por ello la había llamado su ángel, ella había logrado que Sesshomaru saliera del infierno en el que se había convertido su vida con la muerte de su madre.  
Kagome le había dado su amor incondicional y entonces él había arruinado su confianza, ahora entendía porque ella quería mantenerlo alejado. Simplemente estaba siendo muy egoísta tratando de retenerla con él.  
Y aunque muriera lo haría por ella, ya había tomado una decisión, Kagome iba a ser feliz, la dejaría serlo.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a su boca callando un jadeo de sorpresa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas instintivamente, lo que estaba pensando era una locura ¿Pero qué no lo era desde que estaba al lado de Sesshomaru? Todo se volvía de cabeza cuando se trataba de él.  
—¿Quién eres Darek? ¿Qué relación tienes con Sesshomaru?  
El aludido sonrió ante su pregunta, sin duda Kagome era muy lista y se daría cuenta más rápido de lo que se había percatado Sesshomaru.  
—¿Por qué mi señora? ¿Acaso la he ofendido?  
Kagome vio como sus ojos brillaban con una picardía inocente que ella conocía perfectamente entonces no pudo evitarlo, se levantó como un resorte y gritó.  
Darek sin embargo solo la miró desde donde estaba sin borrar su sonrisa burlona.  
—¡Tu eres...!

—Prepara s la mujer, dile que mañana llegaremos, quiero el hechizo que haga que mi hijo sea inmune —habló por el auricular de su móvil Sesshomaru—.  
Su voz sonó impasible mientras se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y de cierta manera así se sentía, encerrado.  
—Lo sé, lo tengo solo... cálmate.  
Dejó escapar el aire de su boca tocando sus sienes a la ve que apretaba con fuerza el aparato en su otra mano.  
—Lo lamento Kyrios ¿Cómo está Rin?  
—Ella está bien, sana y salva, ¿Cómo está Kagome?  
Sesshomaru suspiro pensando en Kagome sabía que estaba bien sin embargo había decidido quedarse lejos de ella por una noche para decidir qué hacer.  
Kagome estaría furiosa al verlo lo sabía por lo que él la dejaría por esta noche pero al caer la mañana la llevaría con la bruja blanca y ella decidiría su futuro.

La noche había de prisa Kagome no había podido dormir incrédula por lo que había sucedido recientemente ¿Cómo después de tener una vida relativamente normal le pasaban todas esas cosas?  
sin duda nunca hubiese pensado estar en una situación similar al lado de Sesshomaru si bien es cierto que con sólo ver al hombre cada persona sabría que él era la imagen del peligro nunca hubiese pensado que era tan literal.  
Él estaba tan envuelto en misterio que fue lo que más le llamó la atención al conocerlo, a parte de su encantadora manera de hacerla reír.  
Demonios, ahora notaba sus diferencias, ella era tan terca y él tan insistente, aquella era otra cualidad que la había atrapado, Sesshomaru era uno de esos hombres a los que no se les podía dar un no como respuesta, el sabía cómo modificarlo por un sí rotundo.  
Kagome había indagado por los cabos sueltos que le quedaban con Sesshomaru, uno de ellos era la muerte de su madre y el otro era lo que más hacía mella en su alma ¿Realmente Sesshomaru y Lin eran amantes?  
de ser así ¿Por qué él la había echado de su casa al contarle todo? normalmente cuando miraba a Sesshomaru la vista de él estaba en ella, sus ojos brillaban al verla ¿Podría fingir ese brillo? O era ella quien se imaginaba cosas ¿Por qué él mentiría si ya tenía lo que quería? un hijo de ambos.  
De pronto sintió el corazón acelerado al pensar en la posibilidad de que Sesshomaru la amara realmente.  
Soltó un suspiro h se giró a ver al muchacho que dormía a su lado en la cueva sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
Acarició su cabello sin apartar la vista de su rostro mientras mantenía su sonrisa, Darek era muy parecido a Sesshomau, tenía sus ojos también lo único que había heredado de ella era el color de cabello y el lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

— _¡Tu eres...! ¿Cómo es posible? No, estoy enloqueciendo._  
 _Le había dicho histérica por su pensamiento sin sentido, pero él le había sonreído con dulzura a la vez que asentía con la cabeza._  
 _—Soy quien piensas._  
 _—Mi...¿Hijo?_  
 _Sintió estremecerse. Aquello era una absoluta locura._  
 _—¿Cómo es posible?_  
 _—Sabía que ibas a reconocerme, siempre dijiste que lo harías, yo tenía que volver a esta época, tenía que salvarte o el mundo estaría en grave peligro._  
 _»Athan mataría a Sesshomaru y te mantendría como su esclava haciendo todo lo que quiera, tenía el mundo de cabeza._  
 _El me crió a tu lado madre, dijo que era mi padre pero pese a nuestro parecido nunca creí en él, conocí a alguien que me hizo ver lo que pasaba realmente y me ayudó a estar aquí. Ahora estás a salvo, madre._  
 _Soltó un sollozo al escucharlo llamarla de esa manera, su vida sería miserable si él no hubiese cambiado su destino y se lo agradecería profundamente, no podía imaginarse sin Sesshomaru y mucho menos criar a su bebé con Athan, el solo pensarlo le hacía sentir horrible._  
 _Se lanzó a abrazar a Darek sollozando en su hombro pensando en todas las horribles cosas por las que debía haber pasado su hijo._  
 _Y fue después de un largo silencio cuando Darek habló._  
 _—Me iré al entregarte a Sesshomaru._  
 _Evangeline asintió sin poder hablar más._

Sesshomaru esperaba por ella caminando de un lado al otro por la cubierta, gracias a los dioses la bruja blanca estaba en la embarcación y la única que faltaba para finalmente zarpar era Kagome, no había querido ir a por ella porque no quería que lo viera en la forma que se encontraba, no quería que ella tuviese miedo por su ropa ensangrentada el solo pensamiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño, no lo soportaría aunque no lo dijera Kagome era lo más importante en el mundo junto con su hijo y haría cualquier cosa por ambos.  
Cuando la llevó a casa con su familia les había advertido que no podían decirle cual había sido su comportamiento los últimos años, nunca había querido atemorizarla, bastante le había costado convencerla que fuese su esposa sin embargo un día después de traerla a casa había perdido la cabeza al no verla entre su familia, entonces su temperamento explosivo se había hecho cargo, la furia lo había dominado pero al verla mirándolo estupefacta el alivio hizo que recuperara la cordura y la envolvió en un abrazo aspirando su aroma, en ella pudo oler a su hermano y fue allí cuando ella le explicó que Inuyasha la había acompañado a conocer la casa, la tensión no desaparecía, estaba celoso de su hermano, nadie podía tocarla más que él.  
El recordar ese momento hizo que apretara su mandíbula ¿Cómo podía dejarla en libertad si no podía contener sus celos irracionales?  
—Ya está aquí —avisó Kyrios entrando a la habitación —.  
Sesshomaru suspiró antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba la puerta, tenía que hacer lo correcto aunque le costara su felicidad, se conformaría con que ella fuese feliz por ambos.  
Darek se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella cuando vieron a los hombres de Sesshomaru en la entrada de la cueva.  
Antes de que ella dijera algo el muchacho tomó sus manos y se las llevó a la boca para besar las antes de hablar; —¿Por qué tienes que creer todo lo que dicen los demás y no lo que él dice? Después de todo es tu esposo, realmente se preocupa por ti, lo vi durante todo el camino, Sesshomaru trata siempre de mostrarse fuerte pero cuando se trata de ti todo en absoluto cambia, lo único que importa es tu seguridad. Sé que serás muy feliz a su lado, tanto como siempre deseaste.  
El pecho se le apretó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas su hijo tenía razón, su felicidad estaba con Sesshomaru.  
Abrazó con fuerza a Darek antes de besar su mejilla.  
—Gracias Darek, lo sé, fui una tonta.  
—Es hora de despedirme... Te amo, mamá.  
Esta vez no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios.  
—También te amo, mi amor.  
Ambos se soltaron, era la hora de partir, definitivamente Kagome había tomado una decisión irreversible.

_'_¡

El final ya viene.

Gracias por comentarrr 3

saludos a todas.


	24. EPÍLOGO

Kag estaba alerta en su entorno ahora se le hacía tan difícil confiar en cualquier persona salvo en él, ahora si sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Sesshomaru por ella, por su bebé, por mantenerlos a ambos a salvo. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Darek, no tenía idea de cómo afectaría su llegada aquí pero rogaba a los dioses que el cambio fuera para bien.  
Más que nunca quería estar con Sesshomaru, había decidido perdonarlo por engañarla al momento de enlazarse en matrimonio sin embargo tendrían que hablar para aclarar las cosas, no todo era tan fácil como aparentaba ser.  
—Mi reina.  
La voz detrás de ella la hizo girar para encontrarse con un hombre casi tan alto como Sesshomaru, de ojos hazel y piel bronceada, nunca lo había visto en la embarcación, a continuación la castaña se llevó una mano al vientre levemente abultado como un modo de protección, estaba paranoica, hambrienta y cansada, lo que necesitaba ahora no era morirse de los nervios con ese grandullón al frente de ella sino un buen baño.  
El hombre la miró con cierta cautela antes de arquear una ceja y alzar las manos.  
—No le haré daño, mi reina, me cortaría las manos yo mismo antes de dañar a una mujer embarazada, más aún si sé que mi vida está en sus manos.  
Ella pudo escuchar la burla en su voz lo que hizo que se sintiera avergonzada no obstante no apartó la vista de él.  
—Soy Rex, cuidaré de usted hasta que lleguemos a Lykos y pueda hacerse el hechizo.  
Esto alerto la alertó de sobremanera y no se contuvo para preguntar lo que quería saber.  
— ¡¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?! ¡¿Por qué te enviaron a ti?!  
Rex sonrió de lado mirando a la agitada mujer a la vez que Kagome trataba de mantener la calma y no golpearlo, su vivaz personalidad comenzaba a irritarla y él se encontraría verdaderamente jodido si ella lograra poner las manos sobre él. A demás ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? ella quería verlo, agradecerle por salvarla y finalmente rendirse ante él, Kagome no podía luchar más contra lo que sentía, pese a todo lo amaba, era su esposo, se había casado con él por amor, no por quién era él.  
—Tranquila, el rey está tomando el mando del barco, los fomorés dejaron herido al capitán, él no puede venir a verla por ahora.  
—Sin embargo yo puedo ir a por él ¿No? —Preguntó malhumorada —.  
—Prometo llevarla donde mi rey pero primero debo alimentarla y proporcionarle vestidos y un buen lecho donde descansar.  
Ella frunció el ceño descontenta, ahora todo pasaba a segundo plano, realmente quería ver a su esposo, el hambre y el cansancio podrían esperar.  
Iba a protestar pero Rex se adelantó.  
—Es lo que hay mi reina, piense en su bebé, usted merece descanso.  
La mirada dulce que el pelinegro le dio hizo acallar su afán, debía ser razonable, él estaba en lo cierto, lo mejor era saciar sus necesidades para después finalmente encontrarse con Sesshomaru.  
Kagome suspiró y asintió viendo como Rex le dirigía una mirada a su estómago y se le formaba una nueva sonrisa mientras que sus ojos brillaron de emoción, era notorio que era muy risueño.  
—Las mujeres embrazadas son muy lindas.  
Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron entonces se dio cuenta que de repente Rex cambio su sonrisa y el miedo cubrió sus fracciones.  
—Lamento haberla ofendido.  
—No lo has hecho —aseguró frunciendo el ceño Kagome—, Anda, vamos a por ese baño y la comida estoy realmente famélica.  
El chico asintió antes de caminar, ella lo siguió finalmente esperaba tener un poco de descanso ante tanta locura.

— ¿Por qué le has pedido a Rex que cuide de ella? —Preguntó Kyrios llegando a su lado con el ceño fruncido—.  
Sesshomaru tensó su mandíbula al escuchar al rubio, no quería responderle con la verdad y no iba a hacerlo, al menos no por ahora.  
— ¿Cómo está ella? —Evadió su pregunta—.  
Escuchó a Kyrios suspirar y no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba cabreado.  
—Irritada, pero es normal por el embarazo... quiere verte.  
La declaración de su amigo lo puso en alerta, si la viera... simplemente no la dejaría ir, lo sabía, el recuerdo de Athan sobre Kagomelo consumía, recordar su olor en ella lo hizo perder la cabeza, no tenía ni una pizca de sensatez cuando lo quitó de encima de ella.  
Ya había asumido que la dejaría en libertad si eso era lo que ella quería pero sabía que si la veía otra vez él no sería racional por lo que le había pedido a Rex que cuidara de ella, confiaba en el muchacho.  
—No puede, mantenla alejada de mí —murmuró apretando la mandíbula con la vista fija—.  
—No puedes huir de ella.  
Furioso Sesshomaru soltó el timón y se giró a mirarlo, Kyrios mantenía una sonrisa ladina ocasionando que él lo maldijera por haberlo atrapado.  
—No huyo de ella —Gruñó—, Soy Sesshomaru Lethood, ¿Por quién me tomas?  
Se volteó nuevamente para tomar otra vez el control del navío, conocía a Kyrios y sabía que él no lo dejaría en paz hasta que confesara.  
—Te tomo por un hombre enamorado, conmigo no finjas ¿Por qué quieres alejarla?  
—Vete.  
—Sesshomaru...  
—Kyrios...  
—Es tu mujer, está molesta porque no fuiste tú quien la buscó.  
Aquello detuvo por un momento su corazón, ¿Era eso posible? recordó la cara de terror de Kagome al mostrar su lado oscuro, ese lado que no había querido mostrar frente a ella por temor a perderla y ahora que ella lo había visto no tenía duda que Kag le pediría que se alejara de ella, Sesshomaru solo le estaba ahorrando el trabajo de decírselo pero más que nada estaba aplacando su mismo dolor al escuchar la petición salir de sus tiernos labios.  
Cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse para hablar de nuevo, ella no lo querría de vuelta, antes no lo quería ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?  
—Vete ya, mantenla lejos.  
— ¿Por qué quieres...?  
— ¿Ahora quieres mantenerme alejada? ¿Entonces tu propósito era el que Athan aseguraba Sesshomaru?  
El aludido gruñó ante la pregunta de Kagome, lo sabía, ella solo quería verlo para reclamarle, solo una sola vez quería que ella le mirara a los ojos y creyera en él.  
—Demonios no Kagome, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que creer lo peor de mí?  
Ella enmudeció pero Sesshomaru aún le daba la espalda, aspiró su aroma y sintió uno masculino impregnado en su piel esto fue lo que hizo que Sesshomaru perdiera los estribos y girara hasta verla justo al lado de Rex, su segundo al mando sostenía el brazo níveo de Kagome el gesto íntimo ocasionó que sus ojos azules brillaran de furia, el moreno pareció por fin darse cuenta y la soltó como si su piel quemara.  
Las irracionales ganas de asesinar al hombre lo estaban dominando.  
—Déjenme solo con ella.  
Ninguno dijo nada, asintieron y salieron sin embargo la vista de Sesshomaru se mantenía fija en Kagome y viceversa.  
— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que me vaya con ellos?  
Esta vez no se pudo contener, dio largas zancadas hacia donde estaba ella y la tomó de los brazos acercándola a su pecho caliente, Kagome jadeó por la sorpresa a la misma vez que aprestaba los músculos de los brazos de su esposo con sus manos tratando de no perder el equilibrio lo cual era estúpido porque ella muy bien sabía que Sesshomaru nunca la dejaría caer.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó anonadada al ver que la llevaba a la puerta de salida—.  
Tan pronto como salieron ambos vieron a Rex y la mirada que él le envió a su nuevo amigo la hizo saber que este estaba en peligro.  
—Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde —dijo en un gruñido —, estás al mando por ahora.  
Rex asintió pálido y Kagome no pudo decirle nada ya que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por su esposo.  
— ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!  
A pesar de que solo podía ver su perfil Kag sabía que Sesshomaru estaba con el ceño fruncido, miró sus labios y un sonrojo cruzó por su rostro, ¿Desde cuándo no le besaba?  
Jodidas hormonas, esto es serio Kagome él está furioso pero quien debe estar molesta soy yo.  
—Tú has acabado con la poca que me queda, ángel.  
Ángel, la noche anterior había deseado miles de veces oír su sobrenombre de los labios de Sesshomaru, al despertar en la mañana había anhelado verlo y saber que había mandado a sus hombres a por ella hizo que se enfadara sin embargo lo dejó pasar porque necesitaba de Sesshomaru algo que nadie le había dado como él, su amor.  
Dejándola muda la hizo entrar en un camarote donde la cargó hasta el cuarto de baño, en un momento de locura rasgó el corto vestido que llevaba, Kag jadeó, estaba siendo un salvaje pero esto extrañamente le excitó.

— ¿Qué...?  
Su pregunta fue acallada por las manos posesivas de él que recorrieron desde su pecho hasta su pantorrilla a la vez que daba un beso húmedo en su cuello, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir pero tan rápido como había llegado se retiró, quitó el vestido de su cuerpo lanzándolo a otra parte de la habitación de baño. Sesshomaru la tomó en sus brazos hasta que la depositó en la ducha.  
Ella jadeó al sentir la fría agua que la tomó por sorpresa.  
— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?  
Sin dejarla pensar Sesshomaru talló sus brazos con delicadeza reposando su cabeza sobre el valle de sus senos.  
Cuando él rozó con su lengua el capullo levemente erguido de ella Kagome se arqueó contra su boca tratando de encontrar una satisfacción que anhelaba, lo deseaba con fervor y el estar tocándola no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.  
—No soporto que tu olor se mezcle con el de otro hombre, le dije a Rex que no te tocara, lo mataré —aseguró antes de volver a llevarse un seno a su boca—.  
—Querías alejarme, ¿Por qué ahora estás furioso con Rex por tocarme? si me divorcio de ti soy una mujer libre... —picó ella—.  
Sesshomaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo entonces la hizo girar y la estampó contra los azulejos de la pared del baño no sin antes gruñir salvajemente como un animal, en lugar de asustarse Kagome se encendió y sonrió con triunfo al sentirlo tenso pegado a su espalda.  
—Eres mía Kagome, jodidamente mía desde el día que te vi, nunca vas a ser libre de mi aunque tenga que atarte a mi cama, eres mi mujer y nunca dejaré que te vayas. No llevarás el olor de otro hombre más que el mío, tampoco amarás a nadie más que a mi y yo me encargaré de eso.  
Lo sintió duro contra su trasero desnudo ni siquiera se dio cuenta el momento en el que las bragas habían desaparecido, la carne caliente de él se ciñó aún más a su piel desnuda, una de sus manos ahuecó su pecho y la otra se frotó insistentemente contra el botón húmedo entre sus piernas, Kag sintió sus piernas temblar y dio gracias a Dios cuando Sesshomaru la sostuvo soltando su pecho.  
—Lo siento ángel, se que llevas a mi hijo y estoy siendo rudo —murmuró en su oído —.  
El contacto con su boca en su oído le causó un estremecimiento a ella, todo acerca de Sesshomaru la ponía al límite.  
Sin resistirlo más Kagome se giró encontrándose con los ojos de él cargados de deseo, miró sus labios llenos y entonces se lanzó a por ellos, sus brazos se engancharon a su cuello y sus piernas a la cintura, Sesshomaru sonrió en medio del beso mientras la apretaba más contra él como si pudiera fundirse con su piel.  
Kagome lo sintió desplazarse del baño caminando a grandes zancadas hasta que la acostó en una superficie blanda, su boca buscó su pecho y ante la vehemente succión ella gimió aferrándose al oscuro cabello de su esposo.  
—Sessh —gimió ella sin pudor—.  
—Te extrañé ángel...  
Sin contemplaciones uno de sus dedos se deslizó en su interior mientras que el otro frotaba su clítoris, ella tuvo que morder su labio para no gemir con fuerza y un poco de cordura la golpeó, estaría con Sesshomaru sin embargo antes que nada hablarían primero.  
—Detente —pidió—.  
Él no se detuvo su boca se desplazó desde su oído hasta su cuello.  
— ¡Sesshomaru! Necesitamos hablar.  
Los ojos azules de él la miraron para después suspirar, él sabía lo que vendría a continuación.  
Kagome se apartó de él levantándose sin importarle su desnudez después de todo Sesshomaru era su esposo.

Sus brazos se cruzaron mirándolo de vuelta aclaró su garganta y finalmente se dispuso hablar.  
—Quiero saberlo ¿Qué quiso decir Athan con que eras culpable de la muerte de tu madre?  
El pesar cruzó por su rostro se llevó una mano al cabello revolviéndolo lo que hizo que se viera aún más sexy, Kagome tuvo que enfocarse en su conversación así que miró a otro lado de la habitación.  
—Ella... mi infancia no fue fácil, si quiero que estés conmigo tengo que mostrarte todo lo que soy... lo que era.  
Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama su torso estaba desnudo pero llevaba unos pantalones negros, se dio la vuelta y Kagome no puedo evitar gemir de horror ante lo que veía, llevó ambas manos a su boca y sintió las lágrimas arder sus ojos.  
—Sessh...  
—Déjame hablar ángel, después no podré, no puedo volver a mostrarme débil ante ti.  
Kagome asintió aunque no la viera y avanzó hasta Sesshomaru, era inevitable no tocar las cicatrices que marcan su carne, lo sintió tensarse por su toque pero no habló nada con respecto a eso.  
—Desde que nací mi existencia siempre representa un peligro para mi padre, él estaba obsesionado con la profecía de nuestro hijo sin embargo esto era sólo era un motivo vacío el parecía aborrecer a todos incluso a mi madre ella era una de los Olímpicos y el un Fomorés por lo que su unión debía hacerse contra lo que ellos quisieran.  
—Mi padre se vengó de mi madre como si ella tuviera la culpa, un día ... —Sesshomaru hizo una pausa apretando los puños furioso por el recuerdo, Kag se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos cerrados de él—, Lo vi golpearla, una y otra vez sin descanso, yo me lancé a por él golpeándolo obviamente era más fuerte... esto es jodidamente difícil Kag.  
Kagome se lanzó a su cuello para acunarlo y darle un consuelo se sentía horrible conocer el pasado de Sesshomaru él era un príncipe, su vida debía ser diferente.  
—Tranquilo mi amor, sino quieres hablar...  
—Lo necesito, quiero decírtelo, solo a ti.  
Sesshomaru aspiró su aroma relajándose ante su ser.  
—Él me ató, dijo que era un bastardo que necesitaba la muerte pero él no podía matarme o eso fue lo que me dijo, sin embargo me mató sin saberlo, al atarme me obligó a ver como... como la mataba, mató a mi madre frente a mí sin remordimiento sin sentirse conforme me desató y descargó su furia marcando mi espalda y la de Athan el me odiaba con toda la razón.  
—No fue tu culpa, tu padre era un monstruo, no tuviste la culpa de su muerte.  
—Si lo fue.  
—No tuviste la culpa, ¿Qué pasó con ese desgraciado?  
—Yo... lo maté, al crecer me convertí en un bastardo que sólo pensaba en la venganza sentir tanto odio, mate a tantas personas que no recuerdo un número exacto, era irracional...  
la afirmación la hizo temblar, simplemente no se lo esperaba, él siempre se había mostrado condescendiente con ella desde el primer momento que le había visto incluso cuando ella lo hacía perder la cabeza.  
—Tu... ¿Amas a Lin? ¿Soy un reemplazo? ¿Nuestra unión también debe hacerse contra todo lo que queremos? ¿Contra lo que tú quieres?  
Kagome no estuvo preparada para la rabia que brilló en sus ojos ni para la furia que cruzó por su cara.  
—Me enoja que ni siquiera te des cuenta que te amo, desde el primer jodido momento que te vi supe que debía cambiar, por ti, no quería que mi pasado te alcanzara, eres perfecta, no quería dañarte, no quiero.  
Lin estaba obsesionada conmigo, yo sólo le brinda protección, ella es mi prima la quería como eso, pero daño a mi familia y no lo voy a perdonar.  
—Ya que estamos confesando... me siento como una idiota, no tengo nada en el pasado tan malo como lo que te pasó a ti, incluso creo que me siento afortunada, siempre fui solitaria incluso cuando la gente me rodeaba hasta que te vi, juro por mi vida que no había visto un hombre más guapo que tú —murmuró con picardía apoyando sus manos en los hombros desnudos—, me hice la difícil, solo quería hacerme desear.  
Dejando a un lado toda la seriedad que los sabía envuelto Sesshomaru sonrío de lado atrapándola en sus brazos bajando su cabeza hasta dejarla en la curva de su cuello en el cual depósito un reguero de besos.  
—Oh cariño, y yo te juro que no tenías que " _hacerte_ _desear_ " solo con mirarte despertabas todo mi libido.  
Kagome río y cómo pudo escapó de sus brazos para ir otra vez detrás de él deslizando sus manos por las marcas blanquecinas de las cicatrices.  
— ¿Cómo es que nunca las vi?  
Ella lo sintió tensarse una vez más.  
—Lin las había escondido con la bruja blanca pero le pedí que anulara el hechizo, no quería que descubrieras esto de mí, no quería que escaparas, que me dejaras.  
—Te amo y por más que quiera alejarme siempre termino llegando a ti.  
Ella acercó su cara a la espalda de Sesshomaru y lentamente besó con ternura sus cicatrices.  
—Sigo pensando que eres el hombre más guapo que he visto.

Sorprendiéndola Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta acunándola entre sus brazos dándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Esto quiere decir que ¿Finalmente... eres mía?

Kagome lo acercó más hacia ella y lo besó robándole el aliento, el amor que sentían uno por el otro nos dejaría separarse, ahora lo sabía y no podía estar más feliz.

—Siempre lo he sido.

Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos y la recostó suavemente en el colchón, la mirada que le dedicó la hizo contener el aliento, había tanto amor, alivio y posesividad juntos que ella simplemente se quedó embelesada en ella.

—Eso es lo que necesitaba oír ángel –musitó lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja-.

Kagome soltó un jadeo ahogado ante la abrumadora sensación que cosquilló en su vientre instintivame llevó sus manos al cuello de Sesshomaru acercándolo aun más.

—Yo no buscaba esto, lo juro, nunca me había sentido tan posesivo por alguien, cuando intentabas alejarte de mí en lo único que pensaba era en cómo ganar tu amor, porque lo necesito, te necesito, eres mi compañera y por los dioses ahora que te tengo no dejaré que te vayas, nada de lo que te diga expresará lo que realmente siendo solo con verte.

A Kagome se le hinchó el pecho de emoción, definitivamente se sentía bendecida, no sabía dado cuenta de lo que poseía y daba gracias a Dios por abrir los ojos, tenía a su esposo desde hacía mucho y ahora venía en camino su bebé, Sesshomaru pareció darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien porque la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te he hecho daño...?  
—Al contrario, te amo no puedo pedir más a la vida, soy muy afortunada.  
Sesshomaru la miró con dulzura a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla.  
—Quién es verdaderamente afortunado soy yo, te amo hoy y sé que por el resto de mi vida también lo haré.

FIN.

Esto se termino T_T después de mucho tiempo, ojalá les guste el final porque a mi me gustó, debo agradecerles por comentar a:

 **Andy Taisho**

 **Dianne Baquian**

 **Anixz**

 **Mimato Bombon Kou**

 **Okita Kagura**

 **Raquel Taisho**

 **Zabitamt1975**

 **Mirai-nikki22**

 **JazminL**

 **Maria Muoz**

 **Sara**

 **FraylamBrower111**

 **Maria**

 **Mirris**

 **Mara**

 **Zakura Naeiguino**

 **Evdia-Swan**

 **EdnaCont**

 **Loverbaby**

 **Mbopizita**

 **Maiira Huiir**

 **Silvemy89**

 **Icoshimy**

 **Goshy**

 **FabySama**

 **Rei**

Y también a los fantasmitas que leen sin comentar, estoy muy agradecida.

No voy a dejar de escribir así que pronto verán una nueva historia (por supuesto de SesshxKag) mía, no me abandonen jaja, se les quiere .


End file.
